Enter the Little Potter
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: Despite having 2 best friends, Harry Potter has always felt as if he was walking a path alone. Now, he learns he has a little sister with ancient powers inherited from thier mother, and Voldemort wants them.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Alike

Harry was just starting his forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with his 2 best friends, Ron, and Hermione. As they entered the Great Hall, getting ready for the yearly sorting of the new students, and so on, a witch with emerald robes and red hair put up in a tight bun told him to head to the headmasters office after the feast. Harry nodded and watched the sorting, listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech, and ate the feast. Full to burst, Ron, and Hermione proceeded up to Gryffindor's tower, while Harry went to the Headmaster's office. He said the password to the dormant statue before climbing the spiraling staircase. He knocked gently on the door, until a voice beckoned him in.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Please come in and sit down," said Dumbledore's voice back.

Harry walked into the circular room, and sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was an old man, old, but wise, and strong. He had several feet of silver hair, piercing blue eyes, and half moon spectacles.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I needed to talk to you about your sister. Actually, she's your twin." Harry's jaw dropped at the word 'sister'. "Yes, I know, very sudden. But she will be arriving here tomorrow afternoon, and I thought it would be nice if she was greeted by her brother." Dumbledore looked at Harry, waiting for his response. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask".

"Where has she been? How come I haven't met her? What does she look like? Where is she now??" Harry bombarded Dumbledore with these questions. The only reason he stopped was because Dumbledore began to laugh at him.

"Calm down Harry. You have met her, although you don't remember. You see, the night your parents were murdered, we didn't want Voldemort to get to the both of you. So Prue, your mother's best friend, took your sister in, while you went to live with the Dursley's. You attended Hogwarts, while your sister went to a special school. She went to the E.Y.A. the E.Y.A is the Extraordinary Youngsters Academy. It's for witches and wizards who have powers that are different from wands and potions, and require training before they can attend a regular school like Hogwarts. The school is in the heart of Germany, so that's where the Halliwell sisters live. The reason why your sister attended this school was because your mother was what's called an Emotional Eyed Witch. Meaning, she has powers that are based on her emotions. They are extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous. The reason why you don't have the power is because they are only in witches. There has never been a record of an Emotional Eyed Wizard before. Your sister has graduated from that school now. And she will be attending Hogwarts. As far as what she looks like, she looks like your mother. But black hair, and sky blue eyes. Her eyes are the main way to her emotions. They change color according to them. A light blue means fear, green blue means sadness, neon blue means excitement, dark blue means aggravation, black means anger, and red means rage. But, her eyes must never reach red. She can kill someone without mercy if so." Harry sat there, not knowing what to say. He was more interested in why she hasn't met him sooner.

"How come its just now that I'm meeting her?" Harry asked Dumbledore

"Well, her existence was in the balance. Because she was emotional eyed, the Ministry was considering killing her. She was a big threat. There have never been 2 emotional eyed witches in the same immediate family before. The Ministry thought she could lose control to easily, and wipe out an entire town maybe. Or worse, get her, and all of magic exposed. Prue and her sister fled before it was decided with her at hand. She had to go through a trial to show that she could control her powers before she came here, and she probably wills every year. The Ministry didn't do it to your mother, since she was muggle-born." Dumbledore finished.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 5:30. That is the time she will be here. Oh, and Harry, the school she attended to is a secret. Do not tell anyone, okay?" Harry nodded. "You may leave"

Harry rushed straight up to Gryffindor tower, and told Ron and Hermione every thing.

"Wow, a twin! That's great Harry! What's her name?" asked the girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, known as Hermione.

"Um, i don't know. I left before i could ask. I suppose I'll know tomorrow," he said, mentally kicking himself for not asking her name.

The 3 of them went up to bed, since they had school in the morning. Harry had a dream that night:

He was a baby, sitting on the floor. A wand being pointed at him by a man covered under a cloak. He was about to cry out when he saw his mother lying on the floor, when someone put a tiny hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl, about his size. She had sky blue eyes that were looking up at the cloaked man then they turned to black. Harry heard the man say in a harsh cold voice, "come now child, face your destiny to die at my hands, no use fighting. AVADA KEDAVARA sp??" Just before the spell hit Harry, a transparent blue force field rose all around the children. The spell collided with the shield. The shield shattered at the mercy of the spell, and hit the 2 of them. All went black.

Harry woke with sweat on his face. His scar was feeling funny, like someone had just spent the last hour rubbing it. He looked at the clock next to the door. It was 3:30am. He rolled over, and with difficulty, went to sleep.

Somewhere in Germany

A girl sat in her bed in her nightclothes. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. She sighed. She couldn't go to sleep. She was both anxious, and nervous about the coming day, making her eyes a clash of neon, and electric blue. Her houndune, Angel, climbed on her bed, and rested her head in her lap. Angel resembled a fox. She was about as big as a Great Dane. She had a tail like a big cat. It was long, and slender, and held curved just above the ground. Her entire body was a white blond color. But, the tip of her ears and tail, her nose, eyes, and claws were a blood red color. She had a mark on her hip. It looked like an Egyptian eye. At the bottom of the eye, a short line came down about an inch long, and it swirled at the end. Coming out from the backside of that line, was another line, that was about 2 inches, and had a swirl at the end. Ask if you want a picture of the eye. The girl holding Angel had the same thing on the base of her neck, right above her collarbone. It wasn't a tattoo, since she was born with it. It was the mark if the Emotional eye. The reason why Angel had it was because when an emotional eyed witch domesticates a houndune, the mark appears. If the houndune turns wild after domestication for any reason, the eye will close.

A knock came on the door, and then the door opened. A witch came in. she was tall, slim, and had black hair with brown highlights that trailed down about 5 inches past her shoulders. She had Smokey gray eyes, and a beauty mark next to her right nostril. She sat on the girl's bed.

"Hi Prue" the girl said in a sad tone.

"Asia, what are you still doing up? It's getting late," said Prue in a soft tone

"I'm just thinking..." said Asia, glad that her godmother wasn't scolding her for being up this time at night.

"Do you want to talk bout it?"

"What if Harry doesn't like me??"

"What makes you say that??"

" I sent him letters before. He hasn't answered them yet."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you"

"It could. After all, i did sort of abandon him after mum and dad died"

"No you didn't. You had n choice but to go. And you were only a year old. It's not like you had a say in it anyway."

"I'm still nervous. Hogwarts is different from E.Y.A"

"Yea, Hogwarts doesn't have exams that can kill you"

"Oh come on Prue, no ones ever been _killed _before. That's just a myth to scare people."

"Well i wasn't taking any chances"

"What, you didn't think i could handle it??" Asia asked in a sarcastic tone with a grin

"Very funny," she kissed Asia on her head, "now go to sleep"

"Night" said Asia as Prue walked out

"Night" she said back closing the door behind her.

Angel walked to the bottom of Asia's bed as Asia drifted off to sleep. Right before she went into her peaceful sleep, there was a tapping on her window. She glanced at her window, knowing the only thing that could get up to her window on the 3rd floor was her owl, Storm. With a wave of her hand, the window opened. And the large gray owl flew over to its perch, with a rat in its beak. Asia fell asleep, and had a dream that night. It was a dream she's been having all year. But now, it makes sense:

She's sitting on the floor, as a small baby. She looks around to see a woman lying on the floor lifeless. There a baby next to her, he already saw the body and was about to cry. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her and stopped the tears. A cloaked man who had been pointing a wand at them the whole time whispered something, and Asia concentrated her power, and threw a force field up. But, being only 1 years old, it wasn't enough. It shattered at the spell, and everything went black.

Asia woke up in a sweat, to see Angel licking her face. Asia went to the bathroom down the hall, washed her face, and looked in the mirror.

'_That boy,' _she thought, '_that was...was.... Harry! And Voldemort! And mother! It all makes sense now. I just hope that Harry remembers our last night together, because I've changed since then.' _

She climbed back into bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

Hello! I finally got a chance to write a second chappie. Oh, and before I get started, I would like to answer a question from 1 of my reviews. And if anyone has any more questions, or if something isn't clear, PLEASE TELL ME SO! Also, flames are accepted!

Xhana:

This is really good- update soon! I'm not sure how I feel about Asia being the super powerful one or saving Harry's life- he's still the one in the prophecy, right? I'm lost... keep up the great work!

First of all, thank you for reviewing! No, Asia ISN'T the one in the prophecy, Asia DID NOT save Harry's life (it was just a feeble attempt to since Voldemort made her mad since he hurt her mother), and Asia has many flaws in her powers. Being Emotional Eyed isn't all fun!!!

Now, on with the story....

Recap:

Asia woke up in a sweat, to see Angel licking her face. Asia went to the bathroom down the hall, washed her face, and looked in the mirror.

'_That boy,' _she thought, '_that was...was.... Harry! And Voldemort! And mother! It all makes sense now. I just hope that Harry remembers our last night together, because I've changed since then.' _

She climbed back into bed, and fell asleep.

"Asia!!! Asia GET UP!!" yelled Piper's voice through Asia's door "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" Asia had moved her dresser from its spot next to the door, to in front of the door. All last night, she kept waking up, so she had gotten no sleep. The pounding on Asia's door stopped, and was replaced by a simple word, "Alohamora". Asia's door swung open, moving the dresser only enough for Piper to poke her head through. Piper saw the dresser behind the door, and with a wave of her wand, the dresser moved out of the way. As soon as Asia heard this, she knew Piper was going to start yelling, she has a short temper.

The pillow that was over Asia's head was lifted off. Asia cracked open her eye to see a medium height witch with brown hair almost reaching her waistline. She had chocolate brown eyes, and right now, an angry, pouty face, and a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'you've got 3 seconds to get up before I make you'.

"Ok, ok, I'm up already!" Piper merely raised her eyebrow more. Asia took a shower, and put on some jeans and a short sleeve shirt. She came downstairs and saw a witch sitting at the table on the phone and twirling her wand, with her feet propped up on the edge of the seat like some 15-year-old schoolgirl on 3-way talking about the hottest guy in gym class. She had dirty-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was just a little short. She always seemed like an older sister to Asia more than anything. She would always let Asia get away with little stuff Prue would kill her for. The witch hung up the phone and had a smile on her face as if begging Asia to ask whom was she talking to.

"Hey Phoebe"

"Morning Asia"

"I know you want me to ask, so why not tell me now?" said Asia with a hint of sarcasm

"That was Matthew...from next door. He had heard that you came back from 'boarding school' to start at another one, and he wanted to see you"

"Oh" Asia said, turning away to hide her blush.

Matthew Sikes was a 15-year-old boy that had a crush on Asia ever since he moved her 11 years ago. Asia was always flattered, but never liked him in the same way. He was a very nice guy, he was kind, funny, respectful, and knows how to have fun. But Asia just liked him as a really good friend, but she never had the heart to tell him she didn't like him like that. She liked to hang out with him, but felt so bad doing so because she knew that he would always pour his heart out to impress her. There was another pretty girl around the corner from the both of them that like Matthew very much. Her name was Bianca, and she was a muggle that attended the same school, but Asia wasn't sure if Matthew even noticed her. Asia never told this to Phoebe, well, she tried, but Phoebe took it the wrong way.

"Your not still worried about that Bianca girl, are you? Because all you have to do is say the word, and acne is coming her way," said Phoebe, still twirling her wand.

"No Phoebe, I-"

"Then what is it?"

"You know, if I could freeze your mouth, I would," said Asia rather darkly. It always annoyed Asia when Phoebe would cut her off right before Asia was about to say something important.

"Someone's testy," said Phoebe, putting her wand down

"Well, you would be too if Piper started to bang on your door, and then snatch your pillow away!" said Asia. For the first time today, she looked at the clock. It was 9am! "Why was she banging on my door so early?"

"Because we've got to go meet Dumbledore at the Ministry," said Prue, coming in the kitchen in her robes. Now that Asia noticed it, Phoebe and Piper were in their robes too. "Asia," said Piper, no longer angry looking, "what are you doing in jeans? Go dress into your proper robes and hurry, or were going to be late! And get Angel"

Asia rushed up stairs, and pulled her robes on, dressed, and went back downstairs.

"Wait," she said rather confused "why are we meeting Dumbledore at the Ministry? And why am I bringing Angel??" she said this last part quite suspiciously.

"We got a reminder from the ministry saying you have another trial today, but this time they want to be sure that its safe to bring Angel to Hogwarts" Piper answered as she clipped on a short leash to Angel chocker chain and the leash handed it to Asia.

"But the E.Y.A never had to have e go through a trial with Angel" said Asia, still quite confused

"It's not Dumbledore that doesn't trust Angel, Dumbledore's known Angel since she was born. It's the Ministry, or rather the Minister." said Phoebe in an annoyed, and discussed tone. She never liked the Minister much, and couldn't understand how Pure could stand working for him.

"Ok, everyone ready?" said Prue, coming back downstairs from transporting Asia's bags, and getting everything they need for the trial. Prue always bustled around the house when she was nervous. No one said anything against it, because if she weren't doing that, then she would nag everyone and tell him or her what to do to look more proper.

"Prue, it's 9:15, we've got to go!" said Piper, looking at her watch.

"Ok, Asia, I'll disappaerate first. Try to track me, and follow me there" said Prue. Over the summer, Prue had thought Asia how to properly track people, since Pure worked in the Department of Fleeing Suspects, she was pretty good at it. Asia was getting the hang of it, but would always end up in the next street over or something. With a crack, Prue vanished. Asia concentrated, and as soon as she had it, a gentle swirl of wind surrounded Asia and Angel, and died when the two had vanished. When Asia reappeared, Prue was standing only a few feet away from her. But she had no time to celebrate; Piper and Phoebe appeared next to them. They hurried down the hall where all of the empty meeting rooms were. Prue dragged Asia along, until she found Dumbledore sitting in one. He was observing a picture on the wall of a bald man that was tall, and had brown hair. The man had numerous awards and badges on his robes, and was showing them off proudly.

When Prue entered, with Asia right behind her, and poor Angel gasping for breathe since she had been dragged the whole way.

"I'm so sorry we're late Dumbledore, Piper took forever to wake Asia up, and-" Prue stopped when Dumbledore, who saw Piper about to yell at Prue, put his hand up in his acceptance of her apology.

"Not to worry Prudence, it's quite alright" Dumbledore smiled. Pure winced slightly at being called 'Prudence', she hated her full name. The Halliwell sisters, Asia, and Dumbledore sat down at the table after Phoebe closed the door. Asia let go of Angel's leash to let her sniff around a bit.

Dumbledore looked at Asia "Hello Asia, how are you?" he asked politely

"Fine" was all Asia said. She was very worried about Angel. 'To make sure she can go to Hogwarts??' what was that supposed to mean? Angel wouldn't hurt anyone! Dumbledore knew Asia was upset; her aquamarine eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Asia, I know you're concerned about Angel, but I assure you, nothing will happen to her. It's just that Houndunes don't have the best reputation, and they want to make sure that yours is trustable, for the other students sake," said Dumbledore in a clam tone

"But," Asia started "if Angel wasn't social able, then what makes them think that I would keep her? I mean, I don't live alone! Obviously she was comfortable around other people. Infact, I think she's turning more into a spoiled housedog than some bloodthirsty man-eater. That whole myth about them killing anything wounded of weak thing is a myth. Angel is more worried about getting some bacon from under the table then the fresh road kill on the curb. The only time I've even seen Angel's teeth, besides when I'm cleaning them, is when she chewing on something that's hard to break. She'd never hurt anyone, what did they think, the name 'Angel' is just a joke??" Asia finished. Her eyes were turning from aquamarine to midnight blue. None of this made sense to her.

"I understand your aggravation Asia," said Dumbledore in his same clam tone. Something in his voice really made Asia think that he really did understand. "But, things happen at Hogwarts. There's a lot of commotion, lots of students in the halls during passing, and lots of loud sounds, and different smells, and not to mention all the creatures there."

"But there was all of that at the E.Y.A! I mean, when you took exams, things pop out of the floor, shot out of the walls, feel down from the ceiling, and appeared out of thin air! Angel is used to all of that. There aren't as many students as in Hogwarts, but Angel won't care, she's actually rather shy, and will avoid the people she doesn't see me talking to."

"I know Asia, but it's not me you've got to convince, it's the Minister. I know how Angel is, and I know how the Minster is. He is a very reasonable man, he will understand," said Dumbledore with a smile. Asia smiled back. Something in Dumbledore's eyes and voice made Asia trust him.

"Come now, we best be off" he said. At that, everyone got up, Phoebe opened the door to let everyone out as Asia picked up Angel's leash and they walked off together.

Asia believed what Dumbledore said, about Angel being safe, but she still had her worries and doubts. What if Angel slipped up? What if she slipped up, and said that neither could attend hogwarts? What if when she got to Hogwarts, no one liked Angel? And they all complained about it? What if parents didn't want a Houndune at the same school as there children, and Asia had no choice?? Asia sighed to get the thoughts out of her head. She followed Piper, as Prue and Dumbledore led the way, whispering things to each other every now and then. Phoebe took up the rear, grumbling things like 'stupid Minster' and, 'he better let her go'. Asia ignored this, since it didn't help lighten her mood.

They rounded one last corner, and entered a large room that had a long table. The table was positioned in such a way, so that you would face the door if you were to sit behind it. There was a large fireplace on the left side of the room. Sitting in the center of the table the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, next to him was Lucius Malfoy, and sitting on either side of them were the 11 other school governors. There was another man sitting next to the empty seat beside Fudge. He had gentle gray eyes, and dark drown hair, and his face was expressionless. The Halliwell sisters turned towards their goddaughter.

"We can't be in here while this is going on, so we just want to wish you luck" said Piper with a warm smile.

"Yea," Prue carried on, "you have nothing to fear Asia. You know how good Angel is, don't let anyone in here intimidate you"

"Knock 'em dead" said Phoebe giving Asia a smile, "and if you don't, I will" she added with a wink. The sisters hugged Asia one last time before heading out, closing the door behind them. Dumbledore leaded Asia over to the table to greet everyone.

"Asia, this is the Minster, Cornelius Fudge, as you already know, this is Lucius Malfoy" Malfoy smirked at Asia in a would-be polite way if it didn't look like it was full of disgust and sarcasm. "This," said Dumbledore gesturing to the brown haired, gray eyed man "is Cole Turner. He is the head of the Wild Magical Creature Department." Dumbledore went on introducing the rest of the school governors, and Fudge's secretary, Dolores Umbridge, a woman that Asia could have sworn was a toad that was a victim of a spell that made it a woman. Asia was actually horrified to hear that she was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she smiled anyway. They all gave polite smiles and nods back, with comments like it was an honor to meet her, all except Malfoy and Umbridge. Dumbledore took a seat in the empty chair next to Fudge. Asia looked at him not knowing what to do, until he looked back at her with a warming smile.

"Asia, Mr. Turner would just like to see Angel's behavior when it comes to things like school bells, people touching her, and so forth. All you have to do is just make sure she doesn't bite. Your are allowed to use your voice, but you aren't allowed to touch her while he is working with her, understand?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes professor" she answered back. She unclipped the short leash from Angel's chain, and Angel sat at her side obediently. As Turner stood, Angel watched him closely, but Asia said "shh" in a very soft tone, to let her know everything is okay.

"I just want t ask you a few questions Ms. Potter, and some that the governors wanted me to ask you to. And I need you to be completely honest with me." Asia nodded, although his face was emotionless, his voice was calm a trusting. "Okay, has Angel ever bitten anyone?"

"No" Asia said truthfully

"Do you know when she will bite someone?" he asked

"Only in defense, but never as her first defense"

"What is Angel's first defense?"

"She's pretty intimidating as it is, so she she'll just stand her ground and stare at you if she thinks your up to something" Asia stopped there, not wanting to make it seem like what she was saying was some well planned out and practiced speech.

"Okay. So if I was to walk up to you one day, and she doesn't know me, she would just stare at me?" he asked, not disbelieving, but just making sure he had the story straight.

"Yes"

"And do you know why she would do that?" he asked. For some reason, he seemed much more interested in the psychology of Houndunes instead of Angel.

"Well, between the Halliwell sisters and I, she doesn't know if your a threat or not. Most people that know Angel know that unless I say so, or if your hurting me, she won't attack. But if she sees that your scared or her, her stare will only increase."

"Okay, what would she do in second line defense? Say you didn't know me, and I walked up to you and you seemed scared of me? What would she do?"

"She would growl with a show of teeth. And if I don't silence her when she starts, it'll only increase. If she sees me scared, she will try to step between us, just to tell you to back off a little." Asia was recalling past events that happened in her life and describing them in detail to answer the questions being asked.

"Can you recall any events in which that has happened?" he asked, gesturing to the bowl now in front of Fudge.

"Sure" said Asia rather confused

"This is a Pensieve. It can store memories within it. All you have to do, is think of that memory, and extract it like this" he said. He took out his wand and put the tip to his head. A silver light clung to it, and was deposited into the bowl. He tapped the bowl with his wand and Asia and Angel floated up like a magical hologram. Asia nodded at him, and Turner handed her his wand. She thought hard on the time Angel had defended her. She put the wand to her head, and slowly extracted the memory. Once in the bowl, she tapped the bowl's rim once and waited as the memory played like and Imax movie.

Asia was walking through the small wearing town that was about a quarter hour walk from her school, with Angel at one side, her closest friend Raven on the other. Raven, Angel, and Asia walked into a small teashop and took the usual seat in the corner that was covered in shadow, since Raven didn't like the light too much. Angel lied under the small circular table, enjoying the smells of the freshly made cookies, breads, and other baked goods. Raven and Asia were both about 13 at this time. They were much to busy discussing the caption of the of the third year boys Quidditch tem, to notice the short hooded man in a cloak watching them, and listening to them intently. Finally, Raven felt she was blushing too much, and offered to go get the tea and food. When she got up, Asia reached down under the table to pet Angel.

"Hey girl" she said softly, stroking the top of her head Angel purred as Asia scratched her ears. Asia gave a soft giggle, as raven set down 2 cookies for her, Asia's regular muffin, and Angel's Danish. The 2 teacups that had been floating behind her set themselves on the table gently.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven asked in her usual emotionless, not really caring voice. Asia was used to this, raven was always this way when people are around, but when they were alone, Raven was like any other teenage girl.

"Nothing," she said, putting the plate with the plain Danish that was filled with breakfast sausages on the floor next to Angel. Who started eating it with joy "it's just that sometimes, I wonder weather she's a fox, a house cat, or a spoiled pup" Asia finished with a grin.

"I'd have to go with the last one," said Raven with a bit of humor in her voice.

The girls sat in the shop for about another half hour discussing Ryan, the captain, and then they finally decided they wanted to get going before the other third year girls get back and hog the fire. Asia put the money on the table, and the 3 of them took their leave, as did the short hooded man. Half way up the path, Raven stopped.

"Yea, he does have a good left swerve- Raven, what is it?"

Raven was looking at her hand in horror, and said "my ring! I must have dropped it or something! I have to go back and get it, that was my mom's ring!"

"Okay, lets go and get it" Asia offered

"No, I'll get it. I'll meet you back in the common room, okay? It'll be much faster."

"Alright" they took their separate ways, as Asia and Angel turned to continue up the path, and Raven whispered "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_" and flew towards the cafe.

Asia walked on and stopped when she heard someone breathing hard, as if they had just ran a mile.

"Who's there?" Asia asked, her voice filled with confidence.

"No one, just me. You shouldn't be walking out here alone you know," said a figure. It was the short hooded man. Angel stared at him intently.

"Can I help you with something sir?" she asked, with her voice mixed with politeness and boldness.

"Yes. I am trying to find Ms. Potter. I was wondering if you knew of her?"

"Yes. Might I ask why you want to see her?" asked Asia, moving her head slightly so her bangs covered the lighting shaped scar on her forehead.

"My name is Peter. I am here to see her. I was one of her father's best friends, and I haven't seen her since she was a baby." the man said, taking off his hood

"Your her father's friend huh?' Asia asked, acting like she wasn't whom 'Peter' was talking about. "Well, I know she'll be happy to see you. If you just go down to that little teashop at the end of the street, right next to it is a robe shop. Go in there, she's buying new robes Quidditch."

"Then why do you have her Houndune?" peter asked. His voice had a tinge of impenitentness.

"She told me and my friend to bring her to the castle with us, not that it's any of your business." said Asia, now growing annoyed. Thankfully, she was wearing a turtleneck, so the mark of the Eye couldn't bee seen.

"Okay, thank you" he said, and he was off

"Yea, whatever" Asia mumbled under her breath. When she turned around, the guy was back in front of her again. Not knowing how he got there, Asia jumped back in surprise.

"Yes???" she said rudely

"Do you take me as a fool?" he asked. His voice now had an evil ring to it. He stepped close to Asia, so they were only about 1 foot apart.

"Back off, I'm warning you!" Asia said loudly. Was this man nuts???? Angel started to growl loudly. She stepped in Asia's defense, and he ignored her.

"Or what, your puppy is going to bite me?" he said sarcastically. He grabbed Asia's arm forcefully. Asia no longer had to be tense. Angel didn't take insults lightly, especially when there from a person that neither of them knew.

"You shouldn't have said that," said Asia tauntingly

Angel stepped a step forward, snarling viscously, making biting attempts the man, just to make the bone chilling sound of her jaws snapping together. She spread her wings out and bent the front of her body low to the ground, looking like she was ready to pounce. Peter let go of Asia, and back away. As he did, Angel walked toward him. Barking and growling like a starving wolf. Asia watched her. She knew Angel wouldn't bit unless he either pulled out his wand, or if Asia said so, and neither happened, so she stood there. Peter gave up, and ran off. Once he did, Angel trotted over to Asia, licking her. Asia praised her Houndune gratefully. Raven finally returned, landing softly on the ground, she asked, ''why are your guys still here?'' Asia merely said, "just enjoying the view"

The memory sunk back into the bowl, which everyone had been watching intently. Turner turned around towards Asia, and asked, "You never tried to stop Angel?"

"No," Asia said back simply, "unless he hurt me, or if I told her to, Angel wouldn't attack that man. Attacking him would have disappointed me, and she doesn't like to disappoint me." Asia listened to her own words, and smiled on the inside. She never truly realized how loyal Angel was to her!

"So if you told Angel to attack me right now, she would?" turner asked

"Most likely, yes" she retorted

"Most likely??" sneered Malfoy

"Well, yes. I've never told Angel to just go attack anyone without reason, and she knows it's wrong. If I did, she problem would think that something's wrong with me."

Turner nodded, clearly trying to think of something else to say. He looked at Angel, who was looking more relaxed now. Turner nodded to one of the school governors suddenly, and numerous sparks went off in the room. Angel was now looking more alert. Her wings were now spread, and she was hovering next to Asia, to protect her if anything went wrong.

"Tell her to calm down" Turner said calmly, but was still watching Angel intently. Asia turned to her Houndune, and whispered "it's ok, calm down, nothing is going to happen, I promise". Angel lowered herself to the ground, and stood next to Asia, without dropping her guard too much. Turner watched the whole thing, and then he just said to the Minster "that's all the questions I have Minster"

"Very well," Fudge said. He turned to Malfoy. "You said that you wanted to ask a few questions?"

"Yes," Malloy's voice drawled unpleasantly as he stood. "Ms. Potter, what about school? Has she ever attacked anyone from your school?"

"No," Asia answered simply. "Most of the people there love her. Infact, -"

"Most of the people??" Malfoy cut her off

"Yes," said Asia in a tone that showed him she wasn't intimidated by him, but was still polite, "some people don't care about her. They see her, but are not worried about her. She stays with me most of the day. And infeat, she's rather shy about meeting new friends, so they think she's rather cute." Asia finished with a tiny smile.

"There have been no reports of any biting done by Angel either Mr. Malfoy, so there's no need to worry about Angel biting" Dumbledore said kindly

"All true, yes," said Dolores Umbridge for the first time, "but, there are about 3 times as many students at Hogwarts than at the E.Y.A. are we sure that she can handle it??" she finished with a toad like smile.

"I knew Angel's mother, she belonged to Lily Potter. And she had no aggression towards any students. Angel is completely domesticated" Dumbledore said. The Minster turned to Asia, "you may wait in the main lobby, and we with be out with the decision in a few moments". Asia didn't need twice telling, she clipped the leash back on Angel's chain, and walked without a word out the room. She left back the way she came, and reached the lobby. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were all sitting there. Piper looked nervous, Prue looked tense, and Phoebe looked sort of disgusted.

"What's wrong?" said Asia, as she walked up to them. She perfectly well knew the answer.

"Oh, Asia! How did it go??" asked Prue anxiously.

"Well I don't know," she said, "they just asked my a few questions, played one of my memories, gave Angel a little test, and that's it"

"Well, at least it's over. How do you feel?" Piper asked with a smile

"Fine really, just still pretty tired" she looked at the clock, it was 11:45am. ''It's still early, can we get some breakfast and head home?"

"Sure sweetie" said Phoebe with a smile.

Dumbledore, Malfoy, Umbridge, and Fudge came out about 2 minuets later.

"We will be pleased to inform you, that Angel has past her test. She may accompany you to Hogwarts" said Fudge

"That's great!!!" said Asia loudly

Dumbledore smiled at the site of Asia throwing her arms around Angel, and Angel's long tail wagging. Quite suddenly, a small scroll flew down words Fudge, who caught it, and opened it. He read it quickly and looked to everyone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed in another department. Good day." and with that, he was off, Umbridge following him like a puppy. Malfoy excused himself, and turned down another hallway.

Dumbledore turned to Asia, "good show Asia"

Asia smiled "thank you"

"Now, I have to get back to the school. I'll see you this evening," he said with a smile. Asia and the Halliwell's told him goodbye, and he took his leave. The 5 of them then got up, and headed to the main entrance before disapperating back to the Halliwell Manor.

Asia took the leash off Angel, as the sister's hung their robes up on the coat pegs by the door.

Asia headed to the kitchen, as Piper went in the living room to tell the news to her husband, Leo. Prue headed upstairs to change her clothes, and head off to do some stuff at work. Phoebe joined Asia in the kitchen as they picked through the fridge, finally deciding to eat some waffles. They ate peacefully, Asia was telling Phoebe what happened between bites. Once the story was told, and they were full, Asia went up to bed, and Phoebe went out for a while.

Asia plopped down on her warm, soft bed. Finally, it was over! She could go to Hogwarts, with her brother. The fact of having a brother felt so strange to her. She still wasn't completely used to it, but she would be soon enough. She turned over, but not before opening the window opposite of her bed to let her owl stretch his wings a little. She fell into a peaceful sleep, her heart feeling much better than it had just a few hours ago.

Back at Hogwarts

The bell rang, ending Harry, Ron, and Hermione's dreadful Double Potions class with the Slytherins. Today, they considered lucky, since they only lost 15 points. For what you ask?? Well, it started out when Malfoy was cutting garlic, and bewitched a small piece to fly up Neville's nose. Neville sneezed, and knocked over his cauldron in the process, and it poured all over the floor, turning it to ice, since they were making a Freezing potion today. It was very important that the ice blue liquid stay hot, or else it turns to ice as soon as it cools. Snape nearly slipped, so he gave Neville 2 days detention, and when the Gryffindor's protested, he took 15 points away.

Heading towards the great hall for a well-deserved lunch, Harry couldn't believe yet still what Dumbledore told him yesterday morning. _He had a sister!!!! He couldn't believe it! Did the dursley's know? Why on earth wouldn't they tell him? He didn't care if they lied and said she died in the 'accident' that his parents got into, at least he would know. But yet, Dumbledore did say that she was taken right after their parents were killed, so the Dursley's wouldn't know. But then again, he was sure that his mother would have said something about having twins, so the Dursley's did know! _

These ideas were making Harry hate the Dursley's even more. How could they not even mention her? Was the hatred for his parents really that great, that they won't even speak of there own niece?? Harry got the urge to march up to the Owlery, and send a howler to the Dursley's residence for not telling him. Let's see how normal they look when a bird of prey carries a smoking letter to them, and then screams at them when they open it. Harry smirked at the horrified faces his imagination put on his aunt and uncles faces.

"Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. Ron had been talking to him the entire time, and he didn't even notice.

"Harry, are you alright?" a concerned Hermione asked

"Yea, I'm fine," he said, listening to the downpour of rain outside. Dumbledore stood up from his seat, and the hall fell silent.

"I would like to make a short announcement", he said, "Herbology has been cancelled, since the green house's are flooded right now, but anyone who has Herbology must proceed to the Library. And anyone who has Care of Magical Creatures will proceed to dungeon 3. That will be all" with that, he sat back down, and began to go into conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Well, we get the afternoon off," said Ron cheerfully, "we have Herbology next, then Care of Magical creatures, then we have Divination. I think a nap is in order." he said with a small yawn. Ron and Semus had been up until midnight playing wizard chess in the common room.

Once lunch was over, the 3 best friends headed up to the library, and took their usual table in the corner. Ron leaned his head against the wall, and started to dose off, while Hermione pulled out her potions homework assigned for tonight, some parchment, an inkbottle, and a quill, and started to get to work. Harry on the other hand, was thinking about the same thing he was at the beginning of lunch, his sister. Dumbledore wanted to see him at 5:30 tonight to greet her. It's only 1o'clock right now. Harry wondered what she was like. Was she smart like Hermione? Or was she as brave and stubborn as he was? Was she adventurous and mischievous like their father? Or sweet and caring like their mother? Harry often asked Sirius what his mother and father were like. According to him, Harry was just like him, except James was more adventurous. And his mother was sweet, but had sneaky side too. She was very clever for someone so sweet, and she never one to get angered, since it might be the last thing you do. His mother was Emotional Eyed, Sirius had told him this, but he never said anything about him having a sister either. Harry decided he would write a letter to Sirius, demanding why he never told Harry of his little sister, that he wasn't alone anymore. He took out some parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle, and scribbled a note to Sirius.

_Snuffles, how are you? I'm fine; I'm just adjusting to the life of being a big brother!! I can't believe you never told me about this! Out of those entire stories about my parents, you couldn't slip in at any time, 'Harry, you have a sister!' I can't write much more, since were in the library on account of class being cancelled. But I do want a full answer of why you didn't tell me!_

_Harry potter_

Harry then was about to get up and head straight to the Owlery, but then he remembered the pouring rain outside. Hedwig would probably drown if he sent her out, so he would just have to wait. He was more upset than he really should be. But who could blame him. All that time! Anyone could have told him! Maybe the Dursley's just didn't care about her, but anyone! Dumbledore, Sirius, lupin?? All this time he thought he was alone! That no one knew his pain that he felt when Voldemort would make his scar hurt, or how much it hurt to know that the very person who murdered your entire family and many others is still alive. Everyone thought that he was crazy, and that everything he said was a lie. Like he had a bump on the head or something! But he wasn't alone, not at all. He has...a sister. So many questions were running through Harry's head, and he was feeling so many things. Curiosity, what was his sister like? Anger, why hadn't someone told him? Happiness, he wasn't alone anymore in his twisted and tormented world; anxiousness, he was going to meet her today!! He couldn't wait; nervous, what if she didn't like him? What if she didn't know him? And, it was his little sister, he had to protect her! He didn't want her to go through everything Voldemort put him through! But what if she already has been through the same thing??

Harry was so busy with his questions, that he didn't notice Ron snoring over in the corner, or Hermione looking at him very concerned.

"Harry," she asked quietly, since the librarian was in a bad mood already, "are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, err, yea...I'm fine" he lied

"No your not, your a better liar than that. Come on Harry, you can talk to me. You've been upset ever since the end of potions class"

"Anyone would be if you just had double potions with the Slytherins" Harry said back, trying to joke around with Hermione. But she thought this was no joking matter.

"What's really wrong Harry? I'm really worried about you. You didn't even eat anything at lunch"

"Okay," he said quietly. He couldn't keep these thoughts to himself anymore, or else his head would explode. And Hermione's nagging didn't help the matter. "I'll tell you." he told her all of the questions and concerns that were pilled in his head, and what Dumbledore told him in his office yesterday's Harry started, he noticed that Ron stopped snoring. When he was done, Ron was listening intently like Hermione was.

"Wow" was all she could say after Harry finished.

"But it's going to be great having a sister" said Ron.

"I wish I knew what she's like though..."he trailed off, thinking of the combinations of his parent's personalities.

"Maybe Sirius would know" Hermione suggested

"Sirius was the one who was supposed to tell me. I mean, you can't hide that kind of stuff from someone!! I wonder if he knows her now" said Harry

"Well, you'll find out this evening I suppose. It'll be nice having a sister though Harry, but you've just got to be patient," said Hermione soothingly. She was right, and Harry knew it. Sitting here, being angry with the people who hadn't told him, and the clock wasn't the answer. He knew he had to wait, he knew it, but he didn't like it. The bell rang, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up all their stuff (well, Hermione did), and they headed down the halls towards the marble staircase, and then would proceed to dungeon 3. The bell rang again 5 minutes later, signaling classes have started. Today in class, Hagrid was going to teach the class from the book. So, he asked everyone to take out their books and turn to page 672.

"Alright class, settle down, settl' down. So, since it's rainin' outside, I though' we could take a look in the back of the book to the more interestin' creatures" said Hagrid. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, and they looked back at him. They knew that Hagrid's version of intereting creatures were the dangerous ones. That's why they were at the back of the book.

"Now, I'm gonna' give ya' a little time ter' read the page, just so ya' can get a brief understandin'. Ya got 15 minuets, so start now," said Hagrid, obviously interested in this creature. Harry looked down at the page, it read:

**HOUNDUNES**

**(Hound-dunes)**

_Houndunes are rated XXXXXX in Ministry standards. They are known to be vicious bloodthirsty cunning creatures, which can never be trusted. Very rarely does anyone that encounter one of these beasts survives. Houndunes live in tightly knitted packs in the dry desserts of Egypt. They can survive on little water, and are capable to eat poisons animals, like rattlesnakes, scorpions, and beetles. They are constantly looking for food, and will kill when it comes to their puppies. Houndunes breed year round, and are almost always on the move. Their marked territory is enormous, so they move from one spot of their territory to another. Their territory expands from about 4-5 miles, and they will defend every inch of it with their lives. Houndunes mostly take refuge in one of the many large pyramids, and will stay in the cooler underground chambers, since the spells and charms have no effect on them. Wizards are careful to enter Houndune territory, because of their territorial instinct to protect their land. _

_Houndunes are harmless looking, which they sometimes use to their advantage. They resemble a light tan overgrown fox with markings. Houndunes markings will always be on the tips of its ears and tail, its nose, eyes, and nails. The colors of the markings can be red, black, white, or brown. Houndunes have wings that are somehow camouflaged so you cannot see them. But when needed, the wings, which are about as long as the Houndunes body, appear to seep out of the fur and expand. But when not needed, they fold tightly to the body and are what looks like, absorbed by the fur, and vanish. Houndunes have teeth and claws that are sharper than steel, and are capable of cutting and digging into rock and cement. Houndunes have tails that are similar to a cat. It's long and slender, but strong. It is held just above the ground when calm, but is held higher when feeling threatened. Houndunes appearances can be fooling, which can lead to your death._

The chapter continued on and on, from how Houndunes were discovered, to the 1 and only wizard who actually got close enough to study them. After Harry finished the reading, he looked up. Hermione, like always, had finished reading before all of them.

Once everyone was done, Hagrid went on talking about Houndunes, asking people questions that were from the reading. Although Hagrid was excited about talking about Houndunes, Harry was rather distracted. He found himself daydreaming out of the window, and thinking about his sister. Once he heard Hagrid announce that they will pick up on where they had left off tomorrow, the bell rang, snapping Harry out of his trance. He, Ron, left and went for the long trek up to the North Tower, where Professor Trelawny's class was held, while Hermione departed on the next floor, to go to her Ancient Runes class. After a 5-minuet walk, they finally made it. Harry and Ron, along with all of the worn out Gryffindor 5th years, sat down at the tables (Lavender and Parvati the closest), either on chairs or puffs. Out of the shadows came what looked like an oversized dragonfly.

"Hello class" drawled the voice of the Divination professor. The class greeted her back, with Lavender and Parvati the loudest. "It's good to see you all in the physical world again."

The class went on and on. About halfway through, Harry and Ron both found themselves falling into a sort of hypnotic sleep, as the Professor went on about Eye Gazing.

"It's not like telepathy," she said, "telepathy does not exist in the world of Divination. You must look into the mind of your partner and try to read the emotions, not the mind. You can do so by relaxing yourself free of emotion and try to let their emotions come to you." she finished. Harry and Ron guessed that meant to get into partners, so they paired with each other. After about 2 minutes of looking into each other's faces, Ron said, "Bored?" "How could you tell?" said Harry with a sarcastic tone. "I was wondering if it was you or me," he said back simply. Harry muffled a small laugh. The 2 of them talked for the time being, mostly about Harry's sister. While in mid-conversation, the Professor swooped down upon them.

"Done my dears??" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes," said Harry

"Well???" the Professor asked. Harry knew the Professor might take this opportunity to try to predict his death, again. But Ron, who spoke up, saved him.

"Harry's excited about the Quidditch season, and I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night" he said, as Harry sighed out in relief, thinking it was over, but the professor wasn't done.

"Quidditch season?? No, it's something deeper than that. Something you have been waiting for..." she trailed off, gazing deeply into Harry's eyes. This was starting to freak Harry out, so he blinked and said,

"Yea, I've been waiting all summer for Quidditch."

Professor Trelawny was about to answer, when the bell rang, and the entire class scrambled for the trapdoor. Harry and Ron met Hermione back in the Common room. Harry was constantly looking at the clock while doing his potions homework. It was only 3:45pm.

"Dammit" he cursed. He wondered where his sister was now. He closed his potions book, and looked out the window at the Quidditch Pitch, trying to take his mind off of his sister. Thinking about her only made time go by slower. Ron saw this, and offered Harry a game of wizard's Chess. Harry accepted, since Wizard's Chess always made time go by faster, and he was right. It wasn't that long before Harry glanced at the clock, and it read 5:25pm. He got up and left, with Hermione and Ron's calls of "Good luck!!"

As soon as he left the Portrait Hole, he ran up the hall, to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and was knocking on the office door. Dumbledore's voice said, "come in" and he did. Harry saw that a girl with extremely long hair was sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, 3 witches were standing around the room, and a large fox was lying under the chair the girl was sitting in. The girl turned around, reveling her beautiful flawless face to him and her brilliant eyes. She smiled warmly, and said "Hello Harry".

::Sort of cliffy, huh?? Yea, I know. But this was a really long chapter. I promise I'll update soon, but until then, PLEASE REVEIW! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! Thanks for reading!!::


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Sibling

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update!!!:-(, my computer was down, cheap piece of naja! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Recap:

_As soon as he left the Portrait Hole, he ran up the hall, to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and was knocking on the office door. Dumbledore's voice said, "come in" and he did. Harry saw that a girl with extremely long hair was sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, 3 witches were standing around the room, and a large fox was lying under the chair the girl was sitting in. The girl turned around, reveling her flawless face to him and her brilliant sky blue eyes. She smiled warmly, and said "Hello Harry"._

Harry entered the room, and closed the door behind him, and sat down. He was saved the favor of talking by Dumbledore, who couldn't help but to smile at the 2 siblings finally meeting.

"Harry", said Dumbledore softly, breaking the silence, "This is Prudence," Prue and Harry shook hands, and she told Harry to call her Prue, "Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. They are sisters, and your godmothers, and Asia's guardians for the past 14 years. And this, of coarse, is Asia." Dumbledore finished with a smile. Harry bade them all hello with a smile, courteous nod, and a handshake as they were introduced. When he shook hands with Asia however, he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his left hand. He looked at it to see it was slightly pink, so he paid it no mind. He also noticed that Prue was staring at him with a dreamy and a far away look in her eyes, and Piper and Pheobe were both near tears.

"Forgive us Harry...it's just...we haven't seen you in so long" Piper said in a low chocked out voice. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't have a chance to since at that moment, the 3 sisters went over to Harry and pulled him in a backbreaking hug. After a minute, they let go.

"Harry" said Dumbledore, breaking another silence, "Asia's schedule is the same as yours, so if you would just show her around, that would be great"

"Yes professor" said Harry. But he was hardly listening. He was staring into the shiny oak desktop, where his sister's reflection was. He noticed her blue eyes, her black hair, and her pink lightning shaped scar. Her blues eyes turned to Harry in the desktop. He held back his small gasp as he noticed that her eyes changed from baby blue, to electric blue.

Dumbledore, sensing the tension between the 2 siblings, decided it would be best if they both retire for tonight, most likely talking before they do so.

"Well" he said "it's getting late, and I'm sure there's much unpacking for you to do Asia, so why don't you follow Harry to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes professor" she replied. Harry stood up, Asia following the suit. Prue walked over to Harry, hugging him lightly "it's wonderful to see you again Harry" she said softly. Piper then walked over to him and hugged him also "I swear I see your father in your eyes...I hope you don't get into all the trouble he did when he was here." she said with a soft smile. Harry couldn't help but to smile too. He took much pride in being like his father. Phoebe walked over to him next. She gave him a light hug and whispered "take care of her for us". He nodded to her as they let go. With one final wave, the Potters left the office along with the fox. The two of them walked slow, not wanting to seem like they were in a rush to get away from one another.

Asia's POV

_Ok, why am I so shy?? I couldn't wait to come here and meet him just a few hours ago! Now I can't think of anything to say to him! What am I supposed to say, 'hey Harry, how's life??' Gee, that sounds really dumb! I already know about the muggles. I can't go on like this for the rest of the year, I've got to talk to him sometime! What do we have in common? ...Wow, that was dumb, we don't even know each other! Oh, wait, here's another thought, why am I talking to myself???_

End Asia's POV

"So" said Harry, figuring he should break the silence before he got back to Ron and Hermione, "What's her name?" he gestured to Angel.

"Oh," said Asia, a little embarrassed. She forgot all about Angel! "Her name is Angel."

"Interesting name for a Houndune"

"She's not bloodthirsty" Asia was so tired of people thinking that.

"I know, or else she would have probably killed me"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she doesn't know me. And I shook your hand without getting it bit off" Harry said as Asia laughed slightly

"As long as you're not hurting me, she doesn't care who you are. People are wrong about Houndunes, and it bothers me so much"

"It's weird...they don't look all that mean...infact, she looks like a fox with a long tail"

"Exactly. I just hope people here will like her"

"There's not really anything to worry about. We were studying them in Care of Magical Creatures class today. Everyone seemed more interested than scared of him or her. Hagrid will be thrilled that you have one now that I think of it!!"

"Hagrid??"

"Oh, yes. He's the Gamekeeper, and he's the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He's obsessed with-"

"Dangerous creatures?" she cut him off. He looked at her. "Sorry" she quickly apologized.

"No.it's ok, but how do you know?" they were nearly at the portrait hole.

"The sister's talked about him all the time when they told me stories about how they were at Hogwarts," she said as they stopped at portrait hole. Harry said the password and they stepped in.

"It's so big" she said looking around.

"Well how else would you fit an entire house?"

"It's just a little different at the E.Y.A. we get our own dorm's and share them with either 1 or 2 people. I shared mine with my closest friend Raven. Our dorm was sort of like a small apartment, but without the kitchen. And we weren't assigned them, we just find them"

"Oh" said Harry. This other school she went to was very interesting. But he couldn't ask her anything, because just then, Ron and Hermione called Harry's name. "Come on, let's meet the other Gryffindor's. They walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, this is my little sister, Asia. Asia, these are my 2 best friends, Ron and Hermione." the 3 shook hands. Hermione was beaming at the girl, while Ron was gaping at her slender shape. He stopped when Harry walked over to him and pinched him without anyone noticing.

"So" Hermione started, "Harry told us you went to the Extraordinary Youngster's Academy. What was it like?"

"Well, it was different. I bet you love written exams, don't you?" Asia said, as Hermione nodded curiously, and Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Well, the exams at the E.Y.A are way different. Things tend to shoot out of walls, fall from ceilings, and pop up from the floors. The suits of armor come alive and fight you as you walk by, and the stair cases are booby trapped sometimes." Hermione gasped. "That's so dangerous!!"

"No," Asia said with a smile. Hermione sounded like Prue when she first had to go to the E.Y.A. "it's only dangerous when you don't pay attention in class. No one's ever gotten killed before. The older kids will tell you that just to scare you. They say that the kid's die, and the teachers will just say they graduated early or something. You can sometimes end up in the hospital ward, but only with a scratch or a bruise. Nothing ever to serious."

"But why?" asked Ron

"Well, the point is to learn how to control what ever special power you have, under any situation. This fire starter named Nick that everyone else calls Pyro, started when I did. When exams came, he was a reek because he never paid attention in class. Sometimes, while exams were going on, the bell would ring and he would blow up the board, or catch his desk on fire. Even if something jumps out at you, you should be able to control your powers, and know when to not do anything, attack, or to be defensive. You only graduate when you succeed. There's no limit to how long you can stay there, except as long as necessary. There was one kid there that was 26, and has been there since he was 3 1/2. He graduated last year."

"Wow" said Harry.

"How were the classes separated?" asked the only person who would, Hermione

"Well, it's simple. There's the telekinetic, the elementals, the spells, the transporters, energy's, and the physicals"

"What's energy's and physicals?" asked Ron

"Energy's are the ones who have the power to transform their own body's energy into powerful blasts. There someone you don't want to mess with, trust me. And the physicals are the one whose powers is not so much of magical things. Like, there's one girl who's hand can extend 5ft in less than 2 seconds flat. And there's another who just has fangs and claws that just have temper problems, and are extremely strong. There's another kid who could melt down into a puddle at will, it was really cool."

The clock chimed 7pm. Angel, who had been walking around the common room licking everyone's hand so they weren't afraid of her, trotted over to Asia.

"Whoa, is that a Houndune?" said Ron, getting rather tense.

"Yes" Asia stroked her head "her name is Angel, and she is no one to fear. She'll love you to death if you give her some beacon." Hermione looked at Angel, and then took out her CoMC book.

(CoMC Care of Magical Creatures. it to long to type out)

Hermione turned to the page they had read today, and looked at the picture. It showed a moving picture of snarling, growling, viscous looking Houndunes, all of different color markings.

"She looks nothing like the picture" Hermione said, giving the book to Asia to look at. Angel jumped off Asia's lap to sit between Ron and Harry to get pampered for a while.

"I won't say that they don't go on the defensive," said Asia after looking at the picture for a minute. Once the Houndunes saw Asia, they calmed at bit. "But if you read the caption, it says that this was a picture taken of a pack in Egypt. Meaning, that they are wild. Wild Houndunes are just like wild wolves. If you come to close, they don't know what you want, and will try to scare you off. These ones probably had never seen people before. And, Houndunes are all about dominance, well, wild ones are. If you come right up to them without letting them know your there, then you'll scare them. They'll take that personally, and will attack. Especially if they have pups, then there's no mercy. And that's something you'd never know. They hide them pretty well. But Angel has been with me as long as I can remember. She's more like a spoiled house dog." Asia finished.

"Well" said Asia sleepily, "I'm kind of tired. And I've still got some unpacking to do." she asked Hermione witch staircase was the girls, and when she was told, she bade them all good night and went off to bed with Angel at her heels. When she had got up, the common room fell silent. When she was out of sight, people began to chatter again. Fred and George came up to them with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Well Harry, I see we've taught you well," said Fred, imitating a proud father.

"Yea Harry, she's a ringer" George smiled.

"What?" Harry asked, sort of caught off guard by the twins

"That girl! She perfect for you!" said Fred

"You don't even know her!" Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter! She's about your height, slender, long hair, nice face and, she's-" george got cut off.

"My little sister" Harry said calmly

"I'm telling you Harry, if you hadn't got to her first, I'd--wait, WHAT!" George had continued without noticing Harry cut him off until just now.

"My little sister" Harry said firmly "and by the way, you would've what George?" Harry asked, and bit of testiness in his voice.

"I would have...um...come on Harry, you know that I was kidding" said George nervously. He knew better than to tick Harry off, since both him and his brother have seen what he can do in their previous years.

"Sure" said Harry, letting George slid. He was rather shocked at himself. Why in the world was he so protective of her?? He just met her.

In the 4th year girls dorm

Asia unpacked her things, but won't the least bit tired. She just wanted an excuse out of the common room; since she could feel the looks she was getting form the other Gryffindor's. Asia sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday, what was she supposed to do? Normally at her other school on Saturdays, asia would sit at the top of the east tower, sometimes she was inside the small room, sometimes she was on the roof, watch the sunrise while saying a small memorial poem in the memory of her mother, and then come back at breakfast time. Then about 3 hours after breakfast would be Quidditch practice. But until then, Asia would take a walk on the grounds with Angel and Raven, or they would meditate but the lake. Asia never liked to meditate unless it was exam time. Other times, it was boring and she'd fall asleep. She never truly understood why Raven did it so much. But Raven was a moody person when it came to personal questions, so she never asked. Then it would be lunch, and then Asia and Raven would go to the library, walk, and talk until dinner. Finally, at sunset, Asia and Angel would proceed up to the west tower, and watch the sunset while saying a small poem in the memory of her father, before heading off to bed.

Asia walked over to the large window 3 beds down and sat on the large sill. Angel sat with her. Asia petted Angel and decided tomorrow morning she would owl Raven, and try to continue her Saturday morning routine. She'd just have to figure out where the tallest tower was. From what she saw in the floor print of Hogwarts in her history book, it was the north tower. But when Asia looked at her schedule, it had said that her divination class was at the top of the north tower. And Asia didn't want to sit inside a classroom and watch the sunrise. The top of the East tower at was just a room that was practically deserted. The only time people came up there was to do something they obviously weren't supposed to, like meet at midnight, and since the teachers found out, that was put to a stop. The teachers put a shocking spell on the door, and an immunity spell to 'alohomora'. Asia had no problem. She just shocked the door back before she touched it. And with Raven's help, they made it so you just had to walk _through _the door. Asia smiled, she and Raven used to have so much fun at that school together. For a girl who wore a cloak all the time, and hid her emotions all the time, she was very smart, and liked to get into mischief as much as Asia. Asia's head turned suddenly, and she really didn't know why. She did that often, when her senses would make her body react, and her brain had no clue why. Then, she figured it out; she had put her guard down, and didn't even sense the other 4th year girls coming up the stairs.

"Oh, hello" said Parvati with a smile when she, Lavender, and Hermione came in.

"Hello" Asia smiled back politely.

"So, are you really Asia Potter?? And, are you really Emotional Eyed? And do you get treatment for your hair? It's so long!" Lavender asked anxiously

"Um, yes, yes, and no"

"Wow" Parvati and Lavender unsigned in awe. Asia gave a small, forced chuckle, and looked back out the window. Her head snapped back around when she heard a small yell.

Angel apparently had been sniffing Lavender, and startled her.

"It's ok, she won't bite" Asia said comfortingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've had Angel since she was a pup"

"But the CoMC book said-"

"Absolutely wrong things about Houndunes." Hermione cut in "Asia explained it all to me earlier."

Lavender looked at Angel cautiously, and reached her hand out. Angel turned her ears back shyly, and sniffed her hand, before walking up to her, and rubbing on her leg like an affectionate cat. "Awe!" Lavender said, petting Angel behind the ears

"That's so cute, she purring!!!" Parvati exclaimed as she scraped the back of Angel's head. About 10 minuets later, the girls were off to bed.

Sorry it took me so long to update!


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday

**Chapter 4: Saturday**

Asia awoke at her usual Saturday time, just when the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. She got up, and by the time she showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed, a little more light was in the room. She then sat down at her beside table, and started to work all of the snarls out of her hair. She did all of this without waking any of the other girls. Asia was so used to sharing a room with Raven. Who was an extremely light sleeper, literally? She would float 2 feet of the bed when she's asleep, and she hates to be disturbed.

Asia put on a pair of snug blue jeans, and a regular black shirt that was also snug. Over that, she had on her school robes since it was rather cold. She left the tower with Angel at her heels and headed off towards the east part of the castle. Asia was rather surprised that all the studying she did of the floor map of Hogwarts during the summer paid off. She didn't feel insecure about any corner that she turned. She stopped when she came across a door that was ajar. It had sunlight flooding from the cracks and was gentle breeze. Asia walked in. the room looked dark, and rather deserted. Asia walked over to the large sill and sat. As the sun peaked half way over the horizon, she closed her eyes, letting the light wash over her, and recited:

The sun is your light

To led me

The wind is your arms

To guide me

The rain is your tears

To cleanse me

The clouds are your messengers

To warn me

Watch over me

Love me

Bless me

Smile at me

At us

Until we untie

I will make you proud

The Lily will rise

As strong as ever

When Asia finished, she looked up. Angel looked at her curiously.

"Care to go for a walk on the grounds afterwards?" she asked the Houndune. Angel nodded in response and laid her head on Asia's lap to watch the rest of the sunrise.

Once the sun was well in the sky, Asia and Angel traveled back to Gryffindor tower. She sat in the common room, and waited. Most of the Gryffindor's had already left for breakfast, and Asia was rather hungry also. At around 7:30, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed, and let out a relived sigh.

"Err, yea, here I am" Asia said uncertainly. But Hermione didn't hear her. She had turned and started to yell at Harry about something. "Um, what's going on?"

"We came down here thinking you and Hermione left already, and she told us that you weren't there. Harry freaked out." Ron explained

"Well, I'm here now, so can we go?"

"Good idea." Harry said

The 3 of them left for the great hall. Ron and Hermione went to the other side of the table to find a place to sit since it was very unlikely that the 4 of them could sit next to each other. When Asia and Harry walked in side by side, the hall almost went silent. Harry could sense how uneasy Asia was getting because of it.

"Don't worry, it happens every time someone new comes." he told her reassuringly. The truth was, unless it was a staff member, no one new came to Hogwarts. Asia only nodded, and continued to walk. As Harry fell behind slightly to sit on Asia's right, he noticed that most of the attention Asia was getting, was from the boys.

Dumbledore watched form the staff table as the 2 siblings walked in to the great hall. They looked like Lily and James, except Asia's hair was jet black. She looked like both of them; she had Lily's figure and structure, but James's eyes and hair color. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile either, when he saw Harry notice all the attention Asia was getting from the males in the hall. This year was going to be interesting.

As Asia walked, she to noticed that she was getting a lot of attention, but decided to ignore it. But she couldn't help but to look back at one boy. He was sitting at the table to the left of Gryffindor, at the Ravenclaw table. His short hair was dark brown, and his eyes were a cool misty gray. His face was very friendly, and his figure was slim. She took her eyes off of his when she and Harry sat down. As she filled her plate, she felt Angel brush up against her leg. So Asia got plate and filled it with sausages, beacon, eggs, ham, and fruit, and put it under the table.

"Can she eat all of that?" Hermione asked

"Sure. Or else she'll just end up hunting something anyway." Asia replied as she took a sip of orange juice.

After the plates were cleared 45 minuets later, Harry and Ron were in a game of wizard's chess. Hermione was writing a letter to her parents, and Angel was dozing. Asia announced that she was going for a walk, and Hermione asked if she wanted company. The 2 girls left the half empty hall. Before Asia reached the doors, she turned back and looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling at her. She smiled back politely and kept walking.

"Let's go see Hagrid." Hermione suggested. Asia nodded in agreement and walked along with Hermione.

Hermione knocked on the large door of the cabin of the gamekeeper/CoMC teacher, and waited. Loud barking emitted from the cabin, and Angel began to growl fiercely.

"Back Fang, go on, get back!!" came a rumbling voice. The door opened to reveal Hagrid. Hermione and Asia walked in, and Fang, like usual, slobbered all over them. Angel however, didn't take so easily to the licking. She only bared her teeth once and Fang went over to a corner.

"Be nice" Asia said with only a slight sternness. Angel went over to Hagrid, and began licking him like she knew him all her life.

"Blimey! That is you! How are ya'?" Hagrid spoke to the Houndune as if expecting her to answer back.

"You know Angel Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Know 'err, I was there when she was born! And Asia firs' got 'err!" Hagrid stopped. He looked at the girl Angel was now sitting next to. "Asia?"

"Hi Hagrid." Asia said in a small voice. It's been almost 6 years since she's seen Hagrid. Hagrid walked over to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Hermione and Asia stayed for a bit. Hermione made sure that Asia avoided Hagrid's fudge, and any other kind of cooking. They left a little while later, trekking back up the grounds to the castle to find Harry and Ron. Hermione was telling Asia about Hogwarts exams when a voice drawled behind them

"Granger, I think your boring her." it was Malfoy. He was talking in a semi-polite tone. Most likely to impress Asia Hermione thought.

"Actually, she's a not thanks." Asia said. Her tone was polite, but it had just enough edge to let Malfoy know that she was serious.

"You must be the new girl," Malfoy said "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Asia potter" Asia said with a polite head bow "your Lucius Malfoy's son, correct?"

"That's me." Malfoy said proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey, why don't I save you from Granger and we can take a walk?"

"No thanks. I have to go meet someone. But I'll see you around, ok?"

"Sure. See you around." as Asia walked away, Malfoy stared after her. He snapped out of it when Angel snapped at him from behind him.

"Angel!" Asia called. Angel stopped her growling and slinked off after Asia.

As they went up the marble staircase, Hermione said "do you like him?"

"Me? No, I don't even know him."

"And you don't want to. He's nothing but bad news. He's hated Harry ever since the first day"

"For what?"

"Because he refused to be his friend, and embarrassed him in front of everyone."

"Oh. I don't know, he didn't really seem too bad. I can't blame him for what he's done in the past, but I do know his family's reputation so I'm going to keep an eye on him."

"Good. But I still can't believe that he was just hitting on you!"

"Um, I don't think he was...he just told me his name-"

"Who?" Harry said. He had just come out of the boy's bathroom with Ron when he heard them.

"Malfoy. He was actually hitting on Asia just a second ago-" Harry cut Hermione off

"What!?!" Harry yelled, making Angel jump.

"Calm down. I don't even know him!" Asia defended. Why was everyone making such a big deal?

"He's a bad egg, that one." Ron added. Asia sighed. Was there ever any peace around here?

The 3 got back to Gryffindor common room a little after 11. Asia went up to her dormitory while the others stayed in the common room. Asia gazed out the window. The sky was clear and blue...it was so wonderful! As she looked a little more out the window to the side, and saw the Quidditch pitch. She smiled as it brought back memories of the E.Y.A. She was on the team back then. She wasn't really sure if she liked Quidditch. She just loved to fly!! It felt like all of her worries were left on the ground. She played chaser on her team. In the E.Y.A, there were numerous teams. Any 7 people that wanted to play played. But then it sort of got out of hand when there were about 40 teams, so it had gotten limited to 5 teams at the maximum. Then, they just started to have tryouts. About 60 people tried out, but only 35 actually made the team. Asia was one of them. Maybe she should think about trying out? Harry and Ron were constantly talking about how much they needed a new chaser since one of them had graduated. Maybe...

Asia figured that she'd send a letter to Raven, since she hadn't yet. She went into her bedside table cabinet, pulled out some ink, parchment, and a quill, and started to write:

_Hey Raven! _

_How are things? I hope that you're well._

_I've been trying to continue my regular routine, but Hogwarts is different than there. I finally met Harry. He's great. Prue was right; he does look like my dad. He's really funny, and he loves Quidditch. He's on his house team as seeker. He has 2 best friends, Ron, and Hermione. They're really great. Hermione wicked smart, and Ron's wicked funny. I know that I kind of stuffed everything into this one little letter, but I didn't want to write an essay to describe everything. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again, maybe during Christmas break? I'll just have everyone come to the manor and you can meet them? _

_-Asia_

_PS- Angel says hello!_

Asia folded up the letter and tied the string around it, and then took out her wand and sealed it. She got up and went down to the common room.

"Hey, there you are." Said Hermione "I was just coming to get you. Harry and Ron are going to Quidditch practice, since Ravenclaw is done on the field. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure. But I've got to send a letter first. I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"Sure". And Hermione Ron, and Harry left. Asia went towards the Owlery, and found Storm, and sent him off. As she walked back down to the entrance hall, she wasn't paying attention when se bumped into someone.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry. I can be clumsy sometimes." Asia apologized.

"No, it was my fault…wasn't paying attention…" the boy trailed off as he looked at her face. It was the boy Asia had seen when she first came!! She immediately felt a little nauseous.

"You're the new girl, right?" the boy asked

"erm, yeah. Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Asia, Asia potter."

"Jeffery stone."

Jeff's POV

_Wow…why am I feeling like this? Do I like her? I can't! I have a girlfriend! There's no way! But…her eyes…so blue…she's so angelic. Wait! No! I have to stop!_

End POV

Asia's POV

_Ok…that's the guy I saw in the great hall. He's so cute! What am I talking about? I don't even know him! But that could change…okay, why are we not talking? Should I just walk away? No! That would be rude. _

End POV

"Your Harry's little sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"Must be nice to have him as a brother."

"Yeah…so, um, you play Quidditch?"that was stupid; he's only wearing the house robes!

"Yeah. You follow Quidditch?"

"Yes, I used to play." great, now I sound like I'm bragging!

"I hear Gryffindor is looking for a new chaser, and they haven't found one yet. You should try out."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Asia glanced out the nearby window. The sun was indicating that it was at least 11:30. "Well, I've got to go. I promised Harry I would watch the practice, and I've got to go send a letter. So I'll see you around."

"Sure. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." With a wave, Jeff left. Asia went back up to Gryffindor tower, and wrote another letter:

_Hey guys, how are you?_

_Okay, it doesn't really matter who opens this letter. Can one of you do me a big favor, and send my nimbus 2001? I'm trying out for Quidditch since they need a chaser_

_Thanks. Love ya! –Asia_

_PS- I had to use a school owl because I just sent Storm off with a letter to Raven!_

Asia dashed up to the Owlery and picked a large barn owl to send the letter to the Halliwell's. She went back down to the entrance hall, and to the Quidditch field.

"Asia, up here!" yelled Hermione from the stands. Asia met up with her. "What took you?"

"I meet up with someone in the hall, and then I had to go write another letter."

"Did you meet up with Draco?"

"Who? Oh, no. Some guy on the Ravenclaw team, Jeffery Stone."

"Oh, him. He's really nice. He's one of the beaters, and he's really good at it."

"Oh. I'm thinking about trying out for the team."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It should be fun."

"Well, I hope you try out before they decide on one of these ones."

"Huh?"

"Not that I have anything against Gryffindor's, but I've been watching, and these people really aren't that good. I figure it's kind of hard to manage the quaffle and watch your back, and look out for someone to pass to."

"It's not that hard. I played chaser."

"Have you ever gotten hurt?"

"Twice. The first time, was when a fire starter was next to me, and a bludger was coming straight at us. He blew it up by accident since we didn't see it, and I got a few nasty cuts from the hot shards. And the second time was when it was ridiculously stormy out, and I took a bludger to the ribs. I was in the hospital wing with 3 shattered ribs."

"Wow, you've had some bad luck with bludgers."

Asia gave a small laugh. "Yeah. But I'm a fast healer. I take it you don't play?"

"No! I have a terrible fear of heights."

"Oh. Harry and Ron are pretty good. Have they ever gotten hurt?"

"Um, Harry once almost got bucked off his broom, but he managed to stay on, there was a rouge bludger after him once and it broke his wrist. Then our stupid DADA teacher tried to fix it and ended up taking all of the bones out of his arm. And he also once fell over 100 feet, but Dumbledore stopped him from becoming another part of the field."

"Wow. Seems he doesn't have the best of luck either."

Practice was cut short for lunch, and Hermione told Harry about Asia wanting to try out.

"Really? It would be great to have you on the team!" Harry proclaimed as he ate his pumpkin pie.

"O ou 'ave uh 'oom?" Ron's mouth was completely stuffed with food. Hermione looked revolted and turned away. Ron swallowed with difficulty, a repeated himself. "Do you have a broom?"

"Not with me. I sent off for it just before I came to the practice."

"Great…I'll save a spot for you." Harry said.

As the day went by, the 4 relaxed for a bit by the lake. It would start to get cold about next month, and not to mention the homework they would be getting, so everyone wanted to enjoy the nice weather. When the sun started to set, Asia went to the astronomy tower to find it deserted. She watch the sunset as she recited:

Soul at peace

As I rest my head

Under your watchful eye

As always

Nothing changes

The wind to kiss me goodnight

The setting sun to tuck me in

Until we untie

A stag will forever protect

Me

Us

Forever

After dinner, Asia and Hermione headed back up to their dormitory, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy's Mistake

okay guys, here's the deal. I'm goig to switch off from My Darling Emiko II to Enter the Little Potter witch updating. Im trying to update a chapter every week, and I have Mid-Year Exams coming up, so I have a lot of studying to do. I wont update this chapter until the next one of MDE II is up, okay? thanks for reviewing, and if you want to read another story about Asia, then i recommend "Feeling for You" by js140deg!

**Chapter 5: Malfoy's Mistake**

Asia awoke on Sunday morning a little later than yesterday like usual. She dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blood red shirt. Hermione was just stirring when Asia was leaving to the grounds. She sat out by the lake in peace. She turned around suddenly when she heard a branch crack. She turned to see Dumbledore walking with Angel.

"Hello Ms. Potter." he said smiling

"Morning professor." she said back. "Beautiful morning"

"Yes, it is. How was your first day?"

"Peaceful. I'm just going to have to get used to there being so many people."

"I've been here so long, I hardly notice...I have something to give you." He pulled out a velvet dark blue box from his pocket. Asia took it and opened it to see that it was an emotional eye pendent on a silver chain. In the center of the eye was an emerald diamond with a hollow center. Asia could feel her mother's power within it.

"Shouldn't you give this to Harry? I mean, I already have something to remember her by." Asia said.

"Maybe, it belongs to the both of you. It was addressed to her 'children'." he said, and left. Asia and Angel went back to Gryffindor tower. When she got to the common room, an owl was waiting for her with a large package. Asia walked over to the large brown owl and patted it gratefully while taking her package. As expected, it was her Nimbus 2002. A small note was wrapped to the handle:

_Asia, it's Prue._

_Please be careful on the field. Do remember your shattered ribs! Good luck with tryouts and tell Harry we said hello!_

_Love - Prue_

Asia put the letter and paper in the trash, and put her broom in her dormitory. By the time she got up to her dormitory, Hermione was dressed, and had stated that she was just going to find her. They met the boys in the in the common room and the 5 (including Angel) went to breakfast. Afterwards, they all went backup to Gryffindor tower to get their brooms, and head out to the field.

Asia was introduced to the team. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were chasers, the twins were beaters, Ron was keeper, and Harry is the seeker. Everyone else mounted their brooms and took their positions except Harry and Asia.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine" he said. Asia cursed herself. She was nervous, but she didn't want anyone to know about it! Darn eyes!!!

They ran drills that Asia had done and seen before. Even some of the ones she suggested, they've never even heard of.

Dumbledore watched from his view at the school. Asia was flying like she had been on the team her entire life, and the best part was that she looked like she was having fun. She was fast, alert, accurate, and ready to take the ball at all times. Her passes were strong and sure, and she careful to dodge the other players. She looked just like her mother, who had joined the team in her last year.

The twins had then brought out the buglers, and continued the drills. One of the chasers passed her the ball, and she brought it straight passed the other players, and put it right past Ron. About 10 minuets later, the 2 chasers thanked Asia for coming out, and she landed on the ground, heading back to the castle. She met Hermione in the library until Harry and Ron had come back from practice. When lunch came around, Fred and George had complimented Asia on her performance, and Ron let the slip that Alicia really liked Asia's passes, something Angelina lacked. The paper would be posted at 5 on the main bulletin board. With high spirits, the gang traveled up to Gryffindor tower. At exactly 5:01, the 4 of them were racing down to the bulletin board, and saw that Asia had made the team!

"Brilliant Asia" Ron said

"Welcome to the team sis'" Harry said. Asia began to blush a little.

They all agreed to go down to Hagrid's hut for a celebration. As they walked through the Entrance Hall, the heard "Hey Potter, don't feel bad that your Quidditch glory is gone now!" It was, you guessed it, Malfoy.

"What?" said Harry, caught completely off-guard.

"I know how you have to lose your adoring fans." Malfoy drawled on, making the group of Slytherins behind him laugh out loud.

"Malfoy, there's no glory to steal. Why don't you buzz off and quit being a jerk!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Don't you ever talk to me you poor filthy excuse for a magical being! Your nothing but the magical scum they scraped up from the dungeons of magic!" Malfoy's said with pure venom.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Asia yelled at him. Her eyes were a bottomless black and her aura was growing stronger. "Who do you think your are? Your blood may be pure Draco Malfoy, but I'm looking at you right now, and I have never seen anything more filthy and impure! The only reason you try to look down upon Hermione is because you can't stand the fact that she excels in every subject! If anything is the disgrace to the wizarding world, then it's you!" The Slytherins were speechless. No one moved or even blinked. "And as I do recall someone telling me, it was you who bought their way to the same place as Harry with your father's money!"

"At least I have a father!" Malfoy said in a weak comeback. He looked around to all his Slytherin supporters to expect to see them laughing, but they were not. They were backing away as I Malfoy was going to explode. He looked back around to see Asia's eyes had grew an even deeper black, and her aura was now pulsing. Her hair was floating around her gently, and she made a move towards Malfoy. Harry, who would have normally jumped on Malfoy already, had to grabbed Asia's robes along with Ron and Hermione. Even with Hermione and Ron holding her arms, and Harry holding her back, Asia was still putting up a good struggle. Asia suddenly stopped struggling when the tall oak Entrance Hall doors flew open, and outside the sky grew dark. A powerful wind stampeded into the hall, and sent Malfoy flying since his gang of Slytherins was long gone. The bang of the doors carried down to the dungeon, where Professor Snape was just coming from. He saw the scene and immediately went for Asia. In his fret, he knocked over Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but got shocked backwards as soon as he touched her. Harry moved in front of Asia and saw that her eyes were still black, but blood red was slowly leaking into them, making them maroon.

"Asia, stop!" he shouted over the blasting wind.

"He deserves it" she seemed to be in a kind of trance. Suddenly, as she was walking forward, past Harry towards Malfoy, she illuminated red and fell forward unconscious. Harry caught her before she fell and saw that standing where he was blasted, was Snape.

"What did you do!" Harry shouted at him. Asia wasn't moving and he didn't like it.

"Follow me and bring her, it's a stun." he said coldly. With Ron's help, they carried Asia to follow Snape to Dumbledore's office, while Hermione took Draco to the Hospital wing.

Dumbledore was behind his desk when Snape came right in after a short knock. When they laid Asia in a long chair, Snape and Ron left.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked in his famously calm tone.

"You see sir, we were going to visit Hagrid, when Malfoy came and insulted me, then Hermione stood up for me but then he called her magic filth, and then Asia got mad, and the he made a mark about our father and Asia made a wind from outside. Professor Snape stunned her." Harry explained quickly. Dumbledore nodded, and told Harry to leave. Hesitating slightly, he left, and hoped Asia wouldn't get in much trouble. Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed towards Asia. "Enervate" he said gently. Asia shot up and looked around. "Calm yourself Asia, you've been stunned and brought to my office."

"Why?" she asked dizzily.

"Asia, what do you remember?"

"Um, going to Hagrid's, Malfoy, and that's it."

"You don't remember using your powers?"  
"Yes, I do, but only vaguely." Dumbledore nodded

"How did you loose control?"

"Malfoy said something he shouldn't have said. But I never meant to hurt him professor, honest!" Asia pleaded.

"I believe you Asia, but you've got to be more careful. Your powers are highly sensitive to your emotions, and the ministry knows that. Remember what they wanted to do, and still want to do. Don't give them a reason to do it."

"I understand." she said quietly. Dumbledore dismissed her. As soon as she was gone, Snape and McGonagall came out the fire.

"That's it?" Snape said with a hint of disbelief.

"Severus, such power is not easy to control. She's a 14-year-old girl, not a miracle. No matter how much schooling you've had, there are still some things that you just have to learn by experience only."

"I understand Headmaster, but at least a punishment is required. Malfoy is knocked out cold, and if I didn't stun her, there would have been broken bones to deal with."

"It could've been worse, much worse. Even though Asia lives a happy life with her mother's best friends, and godmothers, it still doesn't erase the pain. She still grew up with something missing, and probably learned to suppress the emptiness instead of coping with it. Her parents are obviously a sensitive topic to her, punishing her for that just isn't right."

"But how will she learn? Using her parents as and excuse won't make up for blasting holes in the walls when someone mentions them!"

"He does have a point Severus, if she's not dealing with the subject, then her powers will react on the matter." McGonagall said.

"Minerva, I want you to keep an eye on her." Dumbledore said. "In the mean time, I'm sure Harry will teach her to deal with her past, since he has come to a truce with his. But I fear that until then, she's in danger. I saw red in her eyes when she awoke. I'm afraid that that much hate could have put her on Voldemort's radar."

Asia walked down the hallway quietly. Her expression was emotionless and her walk was swift. She ran into Pansy Parkson on the way, who quickly ran into the girls bathroom as fast of her legs could carry her. When Asia got to the common room, word must've spread fast, because Fred and George Wesley congratulated her on getting to do what everyone else has been dying to do for some time. Asia walked straight past them, and right up to her dorm. Angel was resting on her bed, and made to greet her happily until she saw the sad look on Asia's face. Asia went right past her and to her trunk, and pulled out a picture that Prue gave her in a heart frame. It was her mom and dad smiling and waving at her happily. Asia sat on her bed and looked at the picture. She saw the same pendent around her mother's neck that she was wearing. She reached into her own robes and pulled out the pendent and held it in her hand. Tears ran unchecked down her face. Angel came over to her and laid down so Asia could use her as a pillow. Asia hugged Angel's fluffy neck and cried softly into it. Angel put her wing like a consoling arm around Asia, as she cried herself to sleep.

Somewhere

"Wormtail, I've found her." hissed a name unknown.


	6. Chapter 6: Doubts?

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Asia just had to learn to ignore the whispering of other students as she walked by, and the glare from the Slytherins behind her back since no one would do it in her plain sight. Somehow, a rumor got started that she was even more powerful than Dumbledore, and that's why they wouldn't give her any punishment or expel her.

All soon enough, it was Christmas, and everyone agreed to go back with Asia to the Halliwell manor. So, the 4 of them packed their bags for what they would need, but didn't get on the train.

"Run this by me again, were going to leave, but we're not getting on the train" Ron asked for the 3rd time that day.

"If we get on the train, it'll take us farther from my house, and it'll be harder to apperate there." Asia explained as she looked at the electricity she had created between her thumb and index finger. "Flitwick should have transported our bags by now, so we can go." Asia said as she stood up. "Angel can transport more people than I can, so Harry, Ron, you go with her and Hermione can come with me." Everyone nodded in understanding including Angel.

"Grab onto her collar and don't let go or else you'll get burned." Asia warned. Ron began to look kind of confused, but nevertheless, he and Harry did as they were told. They took hold of Angel's chain like collar and she closed her eyes. Her wings surfaced out of her fur and she spread them wide. Flames appeared at her feet and wing tips, and Asia and Hermione stepped back. Angel flapped her wings once with force that should have lifted her and her passengers, but instead, the flames that were dancing at her feet and wing tips started to spread, and was circling around them forming a ball of fire. Asia and Hermione shielded their eyes from the bright flames. When they opened them, there was nothing there; not a trace of anyone.

"Wow" Hermione said in awe. "Are we traveling by fire too" Hermione asked. By now, she knew about Asia's powers of the elements.

"No" Asia laughed slightly at Hermione's fish looking face "Angel is a fire Houndune. Just like their are wind, ice, earth, water, light, and dark Houndunes that travel by their element. I travel by wind."

"Their are how many Houndunes? That wasn't in the book." Hermione said, perplexed.

"I know, because few people would know. Wind, earth, water, and light Houndunes are much more friendly than the others. Water is more mystical and dangerous though. They normally try to lure you somewhere and kill you. Darks are extinct sadly enough. Although they are wild and unruly, they are still Houndunes. Their also called Shadow Houndunes. That's their power and how they travel, through the shadows. Earth and wind are much more free spirited. Trying to find them is hard enough, but then they have little trust of you, and are protective of their freedom. Wind likes to play games. Ice are rather...untrusting of everything and one. They are mostly independent, but are found with groups. Fire is the more powerful type. They are fiercely loyal and extremely protective. They also are rather wild and dominant, but that's mostly in males. Angels mother was a wind Houndune, and Hagrid said her father was water." Answering Hermione's silent question, she said"Yes, Houndunes can give birth to different types like that. I don't know why, but they can. Angel should have gotten there by now, lets go." Asia offered Hermione her hands, and she took them. Asia closed her eyes and concentrated. A gentle wind swirled around the 2 girls, making Hermione close her eyes. Everything outside the barrier-like-wind went black, and when it died down, Hermione opened them to see she was not in the Gryffindor common room anymore. Harry and Ron were sitting a few feet with them with Angel.

"Where are we" Harry asked.

"An abandoned train station that is a secret spot for witches and wizards to apperate safely without sound or anyone seeing them."

"But doesn't it look suspicious to muggle police" Hermione asked

"No, the police that patrol this area are wizards, and I know them well. Come on, we have to walk from here."

"Don't the muggles notice Angel" Harry asked

"I've been here so long they think that she's a fox who's overgrown because she eats table food"

About 15minuetes of walking took them to a large magenta house with rows of flowers in the garden and entwined around the rail. On one of the large stone steps was the name 'Halliwell".

"Whoa, you live here" Ron asked

"Kinda bright isn't it" Asia asked. She never liked the bright color of the house. Asia walked up to the front door, and acted as if her finger were a key. She turned it and the door clicked open. They walked straight into the house and Asia shouted "I'm home" Asia shrugged when no one answered her back, and showed them the house.

She showed them the family room, the sunroom, the dining area, kitchen, basement, the attic, their rooms, and the library (a spiral staircase in the basement leads to the library). By the time she was done, the sisters had come home. They hugged Asia one by one, and she introduced them.

"Guys, this is Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. This is Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, and you've already met Harry. After introductions, they went into the family room for a while to talk and get to know eat other. The doorbell rang a little while later, and Asia got up to get it, fully expecting it to be Raven…but it was:

"Mathew! Um, what are you doing here?" Asia said, completely not expecting to see him here.

"I came to see you…Pheobe told me that you would be home, so I decided to stop by."

"Asia, who is it?" Piper called from the family room.

"Hey Piper, it's Matthew!" Mathew called, taking this as his ticket in. Asia just shut the door and followed him with a scowl. She hated it when he did that! There was one time when she and Raven were here and in their pajamas and he just burst in claiming that the door was open, so he welcomed himself in! Meanwhile, she and Raven were in spaghetti strap tang tops and shorts running around like maniacs hitting each other with pillows using their powers! Thank goodness that Raven had heard him and ran into the kitchen so he couldn't see their flying pillow war. When she walked in, Pheobe gave her the oh-so-familiar 'come on at least look like your trying! look' Asia sighed and said,

"Mathew, this is my brother Harry, and my friends Ron and Hermione. Guys, this is Mathew, my next-door neighbor." Mathew shook hands with them all, and kissed Hermione's hand. Mathew stayed for a while, like he always did when Asia had company. She hated it. Then, if he got to like her friends, he would invite them to his house sometime, not knowing at all that her friends were witches. Everyone found him charming, but they didn't have him hitting on her with the help of their godmother now did they?

Asia sort of lost track of time. Mathew was a good talker, but he lacked listening skills. Asia had to get him out of here before Raven came. Raven was a very straight on, sometimes-crude person. So if she didn't like you, then you were in for a rough day. She plainly told Mathew a while ago that she was an annoying worm and needed to go away, but Asia told him that Raven had a sense of humor. Sure Asia didn't like him, but she didn't want to crush the boy's ego!

The doorbell rang and Asia gladly went up to get it. Mathew and Hermione were holding an ongoing conversation about some boring book. Apparently, Mathew was really into the whole fantasy thing, but to them, what muggles thought was fantasy was indeed real. When she opened the door, a beautiful pale girl was there. She had shoulder length hair and deep violet eyes. She wore baggy cargos and a tight black shirt. Asia and Raven gave their usual greeting, a smile. It wasn't to preppy, like Raven said, and it wasn't to weird…just a regular smile. Raven liked to be polite, but she didn't really like to show people emotions. When Raven and Asia walked in, Mathew ofcorse introduced himself. Being Raven, she just looked at him.

'Did he not get the message last time?' Raven asked in monotone using telekinesis with Asia.

'I guess not. I was trying to get him to leave earlier, but he doesn't seem to get hints well.' Asia said back.

"So, guys, are you ready to go?" Raven said, out of nowhere. Asia gave everyone a look as if to say 'go along with it'. Mathew as to busy looking at Raven to notice Asia.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." Hermione said, going upstairs.

"Go where?" Mathew said confused.

"Were going to Raven's house…her boyfriend is going to be there and we haven't seen each other in a while. Raven's mom is out of town, so we can get a little peace."

"Oh, ok" he said, sort of put out. Asia started to feel bad.

"Look, if were here tomorrow then you can come back then, okay?" she said. Everyone left and Asia turned and closed the door. As the group set of down the street, Mathew went back to his house. Asia directed them down an alleyway, and gave Raven the cue. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead when they saw a black circle under their feet. A black shield went up around them and suddenly they couldn't see at all. When they could see again, they were back in the family room, where Asia let out a deep sigh.

"Bloody hell, (Ron's famous line) what was that?" he said panicked.

"Raven just transported us back to my house." Asia said as if it happened everyday.

"I've never even seen powers like those before! Don't mind me asking, but what are you" Hermione said completely amazed.

"My mother was a muggle and my father was a very powerful dark sorcerer. You do the math." Raven said in monotone.

"Asia, who exactly was that bloke" Harry asked as they all sat down. Even though Asia tried really hard to keep her eyes from turning the entire time, he could tell she was aggravated.

"Just a boy I know that has a crush on me." she said casually. When she saw the look Harry had, (you know, the one that a big brother makes when he doesn't like someone and is going to kick the persons butt?) she said"Don't worry, he's cool...just a little hard headed, but nothing that I can't handle."

The group spent the rest of the week getting to know each other, and touring Asia's favorite magical spots of the town. There was a shop up the street owned by a very nice witch, and a field that was bewitched to look like an old dead land that had a fence around it, when it was really a small Quidditch field. Over time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had really come to like Raven, and she did too. Everything was going fine until the last day of vacation. Asia had a dream:

_She was in Hogwarts running down a hallway that was completely dark. She was dead scared and didn't know why. She stopped dead when she heard a very familiar snarl, and turned to see Angel._

_"Angel" she proclaimed, happy and starting to have hope, but something was wrong. Angel was snarling at her! And it wasn't the usual I see something I don't like snarl, it was the big thundering snarling growl that sent chills up her spine. Angel's wings were out and spread making her look bigger, and her haunches/ shoulder blades were up and her fur was standing on end. Her teeth glared in an unknown light and fire snorted out of her nose. Asia moved to the side, seeing if Angel's target was behind her, but Angel's blood red eyes followed her. Asia backed away, and Angel took a step closer, so Asia turned and ran with an angry Fire Houndune on her heels. Suddenly, out of the darkness, came Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They were all pointing their wands at her._

_"What's going on" she screamed at them. Her bangs were sticking to her sweaty forehead, and her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. _

_"Asia, I'm sorry..." he echoed sadly, before they all shouted"Stupefy" in unison. Asia wasn't sure if the beams had hit her. She went to turn around, but saw Angel there. When se looked back at them, ministry member's form nowhere came and took her by the arms. Her legs were completely immobile. As they dragged her straight out of the hall, everyone turned their backs on her, walking off into the darkness. She tried to call out to Harry, but nothing came out. She tried using her powers, but nothing happened. He turned around being the last to disappear into the dark, and the tall oak doors slammed, making Asia jumped awake from her slumber. _

"Harry" she gasped as she shot up. She looked around wildly, and was satisfied when she saw herself in her own bed inside her room. Angel had waked up startled and had made to walk over to her mistress when she shunned away from her. Angel looked slightly hurt at this. "Angel" Asia whispered. Angel went over to her slowly and licked her hand. She quickly wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and said quietly "You wouldn't turn on me, would you" Angel looked at her and coaked her head to the side. Asia wrapped her arms around her again and cried herself softly to sleep. She woke up again later to find Angel right next to her. Asia took this time to think:

'Why am I this way? Why can't I just live a normal life? Why am I so weak? I don't cry! Why the change? If I was born for a reason, then where do I belong? With my brother, right? Can't I trust him? Maybe that dream was just that...a dream? But he's not like that, he wouldn't turn on me. Neither would Dumbledore! Or Angel! No matter what!' She sighed inwardly. She could no longer sleep, so she got up, careful not to wake Angel, and went into her bathroom. Her bathroom walls had pictures of a forest. There was rock around the edges of the wall that had the tub/shower, giving her the feeling that she was in a natural hot spring. All the furniture that was in the room was dark brown. Her tub was painted gray with green on it that resembles moss. The ceiling was sky blue. There were magical paintings of birds overhead, and there was a unicorn somewhere in the forest on the walls...it comes and goes. She filled the tub with hot water and relaxed. She soaked her hair and submerged herself under water for a minute before coming up for some air, and submerging until her eyes were only centimeters above the surface.

She came out into her bathroom a while later. Her room was painted black with midnight blue borders and swirly silver accents drifted through the walls, like wind playing with strings. She put on some sweatpants and a shirt while she sat on her bed (since Angel was now awake) and brushed out her long, damp jet-black locks. When she was satisfied, she headed downstairs, paying no mind to the fact that it was 7am.

She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when Raven came downstairs wearing her pajamas still. (baggy pants and a snug shirt).

"Rough night" Raven asked Asia as she went over to the stove and poured herself some tea.

"How did you know" Asia said completely confused.

"Because your bedroom was shaking and your mind was open." Raven said in monotone.

"So you saw it too"

"Only flashes, nothing to much. What happened" she asked as she sat down. Asia described her dream briefly. When she was done, Raven was looking at her funny.

"What? I've had bad dreams before."

"But you don't think this one was just a dream, do you" Raven asked in that all knowing tone "I've seen your eyes every color except that one, and I know you're scared."

"Harry's my brother though! I have to have faith in him! He wouldn't do that. He would die for me and I would do the same thing for him."

"You've only known him for a few months...maybe your getting ahead of yourself."

"He's my brother Rae! Not everyone that I meet is out to hurt me" When Asia finished, she was on her feet and the centerpiece of the table was floating. Raven stared back at her emotionlessly. She knew Asia was upset, and she knew that she wanted to have faith in her brother, but she doubted him. And Asia knew that her dreams weren't just dreams. Raven didn't want to doubt Harry, but she feared Asia was getting way to happy, and was letting her guard slip. "Sorry." Asia said after a short staring contest. Raven nodded in acceptance of her apology. Asia sighed and hugged her knees. Raven got up and hugged her best friend. She felt a tear slip onto her shoulder and hugged Asia tighter. "He just let me go Rae...why" she said silently. Raven let go of her.

"You have to ask him...I'm sorry, I don't know Asia." Asia nodded, and Angel trotted up to her with a packet of raw beacon that she obviously got from the fridge while Raven and she were talking. Asia and Raven couldn't help but to laugh. Hermione came in and saw Asia's face. Her eyes were still puffy and slightly red. Concern was clearly plastered on Hermione's face.

"It's nothing" Asia said quickly "tea" she offered. Hermione nodded and Asia busied herself making some. When she came, her face looked as though nothing happened.

'Don't tell anyone about what I did.' Raven said telepathically to Asia. Asia knew she was talking about the hug. Even though Raven was sweet and misunderstood, she still didn't like people knowing the fact that she could feel. Typical Raven...

Tomorrow, they would b back at Hogwarts, where things were bound to get better, right?


	7. Chapter 7: Makeup

The next morning, Prue transported everyone's bags to the station, and hugged them all goodbye. One they were at the abandoned train station, Asia and Angel dissaperated everyone to outside the other train station that had platform 9 ¾. They caught the train just in time, and rode quietly back to their beloved school, well, not to quietly.

Halfway there, Asia fell asleep. Her lack of sleep because of her nightmare was getting to her. If she didn't have the entire dream, she just replayed the part where they were taking her away and Harry just watched. She had fallen asleep with her head on the window. Harry and Ron were across from her playing wizard chess the best they could on the shaking train, and Hermione was petting Crookshanks next to her. Angel was at her feet, enjoying the peaceful ride.

Asia's Dream

_Asia was running down a long dark hallway. She was being chased by hundreds of snakes screaming 'Join us!'. When she went to turn the corner, they all disappeared. Asia let out a breath, but was then holding it again when she saw a snarling Houndune. Angel snapped at her, tearing her robes and drawing blood. Fire was being jet streamed out of her nostrils. Asia backed away slowly into the open, and she made to run off, but the snakes came back. They wrapped around her ankles and winded their way up her waist and started to pull her down with them. She screamed out, feeling as if she was drowning. She fought the snakes back, but every time she would swing at them, another would grab her even tighter. Someone was coming…she looked up and saw that it was Harry. _

"_Harry, help me!" she yelled desperately. Harry mearly looked at her and watched her sink with hatred in his eyes, before turning his back and walking away. _

"Asia, ASIA!" someone was screaming. Asia awoke with a start. Hermione was looking concerned, and Ron looked scared. Harry looked really worried and came closer. He was holding her wrist.

"Asia, tell me what happened." Harry said concerned but serious. Asia looked at him, but then suddenly ot a feeling of deep loathing. Acting on her emotions, she snatched her wrist from his grasp and stormed out of the compartment. The door of the compartment burst open before she even touched it, making the glass shatter. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other completely shocked.

Earlier Harry's POV

Asia had fallen asleep, and Hermione was petting the animals. Ron and I were playing wizard chess, and stopped when I lost my 3rd game in a row. As we just relaxed and chatted some, Asia started to look disturbed in her sleep. I ignored it, thinking that the window was just cold, since her head was against it, but then she started to thrash around. I began to get scared, and then she screamed. Went over to her and grabbed her wrist, and then she woke up. She looked at me after I asked her if she was okay, and then suddenly her eyes were filled with hurt and loathing. Wondering what I did, I was going to ask her when she ripped her hand from me and stormed out, shattering to glass on the way, so naturally, I went after her…

End POV

Asia was on her way to the bathroom, shoving past other people, when someone caught her wrist. She whipped around and saw Harry, the exact person she wanted to get away from. So in a dangerous tone, she warned, "Let me go."

"No way Asia, what was that back there, what's wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"If I were in danger, would you help me?" she asked suddenly, her voice and face emotionless. Harry was stunned, so he sort of stumbled with his answer.

"Of-Ofcorse." Asia heard hesitation, and she didn't like it.

"Just back off Harry, I mean it." she said coldly.

"Asia, what did I do?" Harry asked. Ofcorse this didn't help Asia's mood, so she walked away, straight into the girls bathroom.

Harry's POV

I walked back to the compartment to be bombarded with questioning looks. I simply shrugged, since it was the truth. I really didn't know. Asia's attitude towards me…it was so cold. How? Why? It's not fair…but what was with that question? Did she have doubt in me? Does she think that I wouldn't help her if she was in danger?

Hermione noticed my thinking, and quietly spoke.

"Harry, what did she say?" she asked timidly.

"She asked me…that if she were in danger, would I help her?"

"So, you think that she's in some kind of danger?" Ron said for the first time since Harry got back.

"Well…yesterday morning, I did see her downstairs with Raven. They were whispering about something…and Asia was crying." Hermione said.

"So she is in danger then?" Harry said more as a statement than a question.

"Wouldn't she have told us if she were?"

"I want to say yes, but now I'm not sure…" Harry admitted.

"Go ask her." Ron suggested

"She's like a ticking bomb right now…I mean, her eyes were black when she looked at me. I can't believe she would, or even could be that way."

"Angel, why don't you go find Asia and make sure she's okay?" Hermione suggested. Angel nodded and got up, her tail flicking behind her.

Only when the train had stopped is when Asia had came back. She levitated her bags off of the rack with an expression of utmost calm on her face. She left the train with Angel on her heels and road in a carriage with Ginny Wesley, Lavender Brown, and Patil. When they got into the Entrance Hall, Asia sat by Hermione, across from Harry and Ron. All throughout dinner, Harry tried to talk to Asia. Not wanting to anger her, he patiently waited for her to join into the conversation so he could respond, but she said nothing all dinner. That night, she said nothing to him either. Harry just couldn't understand why she was angry with him. What did he do? She wouldn't tell him either.

The next morning, classes began as usual. But one thing wasn't right; Asia had gone from cold to some sort of depressed. During meals, she barley ate, and she looked sort of pale. Ron and Hermione were also starting to get extremely worried about Asia welfare. Hermione told Ron and Harry about how he would talk to no one in the girl's dormitory anymore. She just sat on her bed with the curtain to her bed pulled closed. Hermione told how she took a peak at Asia one night, and she had a pained expression on her face. Her eyes were no longer filled of life, but emptiness, and if you looked hard enough, you could see through her barriers that she had up, and see pain right in the depths of her soul. So, at lunch time, Harry excused himself from the table and raced up to he owlrey. He went into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote:

_Dear Raven,_

_I know that you don't know me much, but it's Harry. Look, I really need your help. Asia has been acting really funny lately. She had some kind of nightmare on the train back, and she told me to back off and not to talk to her. She hasn't been eating and seems really depressed lately. She seems to have a very strange aura around her too...like it's holding way too much unleashed power. We're getting really worried about her since she hasn't talked to any of us and we were wondering if you could help us out? Thanks!_

_-Harry Potter_

Harry folded up the letter and spotted Storm. He summoned the large gray owl and tied the letter to his foot.

"This letter is to Raven, okay?" The owl hooted in response and took off. When he came back down from the Owlrey, Ron and Hermione were standing at the hospital wing.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Asia…she's fainted…" Hermione answered. Harry's heart dropped. He didn't even respond as he burst inside the Hospital wing. Looking around frantically, he saw McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey surrounding one bed. He ran over to them to see Asia lying there lifeless and pale on a bed. Her shield was up faintly, but enough to keep out any student.

"What happened?" he asked, not caring who answered.

"She was found in the girls bathroom. She's still alive." Madam Promfrey answered him.

'Asia, why would you do this?' he thought. Was it something he did? She wouldn't talk to him!

"Harry, is there something that you know? Something that has been troubling her lately?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Something has…but she won't tell me. She hasn't talked to me for about a week. She won't eat and Hermione said she looks painful when she sleeps. Angel has noticed it to…" Harry was afraid to say anything more. The things that he was saying were horrible to bare. He knew they were true somewhere in his mind, but the impact hadn't hit him yet.

Madam Promfrey gave Asia a potion to replenish her from her food loss. Even though it would keep her living, it wouldn't completely restore all of her strength. She also stated that Asia shouldn't use her powers while she was still recovering, or else it would blow her energy. Her shield had dropped by this time. She was obviously to tired to keep it up.

Harry stayed by her bedside while she was in the Hospital Wing. He tried talking to her, but she sort of tuned him out. During visiting hours, Ron and Hermione would stop by. Ron brought Harry his homework while Hermione caught him up on the schoolwork.

The third night Asia was in the hospital wing, still haven't yet to awaken, Harry fell asleep with his hand on her forehead, checking if her fever had went down. His hand started to tingle like the first time that he met her. He ignored it and just let sleep take him…just for a few minutes he thought.

_Harry was running down a hallway. He heard hissing and rattling as if someone was churning a bucket full of beads. He went towards the sound, curious, and came upon the sight of someone standing there watching someone else sink into a pit of what looked like vines, or snakes. He ran forward and tried to help, but by the time he got there, the person was gone. _

'_Why didn't you help her?' Harry yelled at the person. _

'_No, why didn't you help her? Your supposed to protect her Harry…for shame. If you can't take care of her, then I will…" The person talking, or rather hissing at him, was him. Harry stood there looking at himself. _

'_Your not real.' he said more to himself._

'_But I am…I'm you…and we watched her be destroyed forever…tainted. You were supposed to protect her Harry…from all the bad in the world, remember? You promised your parents that you would when you met her. You told them…they are disappointed in you Harry. How could you just let her go?'_

'_Your lying! You let her go…You're the reason why she hates me..You're the reason why she's in the hospital wing!'_

'_Hospital? Harry…don't you get it? I am you. You did this…' Harry slowly backed away from the boy who claims to be him. But the boy only came closer, stepping out of the shadows. Harry noticed that the boy did not have green eyes…but red._

Harry was snapped out of the dream by a smack on the arm. Asia had awoken and did not look happy with the fact that his hand was on her head. Madam Promfrey had almost burst out of her office and sent Harry away. She checked Asia over, who was constantly saying that she was fine, but Madam Promfrey insisted. When she left, Harry was free to take his seat by her again. She insisted that Asia stay in the Hospital for another day or 2, and Asia argued that she hated hospitals.

"I know why your angry at me…I saw why" he said after a pause, and after Madam Promfrey left.

"Really?" she said with a hint of sarcasm

"That wasn't me Asia, I swear. It was someone else that's trying to toy with your head!"

"He sure did look like you"

"It was a dream Asia. I can't believe that you believe a dream over me"

"You know that my dreams are more than just dreams. Besides, that's not the first dream that I had when you've turned your back on me"

"I would never turn my back on you Asia-"

"Oh yes, your right, my mistake, you WATCHED ME BE TAKEN AWAY, AND DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!" Asia yelled. This surprised Harry.

"Asia, I swear someone is screwing with you… I would never do something like that." Harry could have sworn he seen her eyes flash an extremely bright color.

"Your scared, aren't you?" he said, recalling that her eyes only turn bright to high emotions, and she wasn't excited.

"What are you rubbing it in? Yes, okay, yes I am scared. But not for that reason. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"I'm sorry"

"Forget about it" Harry got up to leave, but Asia held him back.

"Wait" she said almost in a tone of plead "don't go…I'm sorry. For some reason, I hate you when I wake up, and in my dreams…but when I look at you now, I can't stay mad." her eyes were now sad aquamarine. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I won't be long. I'm just going to talk to Ron. We're supposed to be at Quidditch today."

"Oh…Katie's going to kill me" she chuckled. Harry's heart warmed at seeing her smile again.

SOOOO SORRY! I'M TRYING HARD 2 UPDATE, BUT IVE BEEN BUSY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Stranger

It had been a week since Harry and Asia had made up. Madam Promfrey told Asia that she was to stay stress free for a week and take time off of school. She had actually insisted that she stay in the Hospital Wing, but Asia argued; so in the end, she was forced to stay in Gryffindor Tower, only able to leave for meals. They even had Angel guard her to stay there because Harry was positive that she couldn't be trusted with all of the powers she had at her disposable.

The entire school had heard of the ordeal, and Katie told her that she was to practice hard whenever she could. Katie didn't want Asia to get out of practice. She was a valuable member of the team, and when she had gotten into the Hospital wing, she was in the middle of teaching them a new drill that she had made up. Asia drew Katie a carefully planned out diagram and explained it to her, that way they would still be able to practice.

Professor McGonagall put Hermione in charge of getting all of Asia's schoolwork to her. Asia was relived that she didn't have to do the 4 foot essay Professor Snape assigned when Neville had accidentally blew up his potion, causing Snape's robes to singe.

Asia got out of the shower on Friday morning, the last day that she was doomed for her temporary retire. She, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were planning on going to Hagrid's house to celebrate. She only prayed that it wouldn't happen just like the last time she tried to go to Hagrid's for her last celebration. All she remembered is trying to blow Malfoy away and waking up in Dumbledore's office. She pulled on a pair of dark snug jeans and pulled a long sleeve black shirt over her head that hugged her slender frame. Sitting on her bed, she brushed out her damp raven locks and pulled it into a tight braid at the nape of her neck, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She was just securing the end of it when Hermione came in the dormitory.

"Oh, your ready. Um, Harry and Ron are already at Hagrid's, we need to meet them there." Hermione said. Asia could sense the slight nervousness and anxiety in her voice. Quickly pulling on her sneakers, she followed Hermione out of the room.

As they walked the hallways of the anciently (I made up a word I think) beautiful school, she noticed that Hermione's pace was anxiously fast. Her stride was extended and every few seconds, she would speed up.

"Hermione, what's up? Your so nervous." Asia gave a small chuckle.

"Who, me? No! Nothing's wrong. Why would you expect that!" Hermione said.

"You know, that would be believable, if you weren't so nervous and you weren't yelling." Asia said calmly. Hermione was silent afterwards except for a few stumbled words. Asia laughed and ran towards the hut once they got to the Entrance Hall. She jumped clear off the 4 large stone steps with amazing grace and raced towards it. Asia had to say that Hermione was pretty fast for a danityish girl in a skirt. When she had reached the hut, she knocked quickly while trying to catch her breath. Harry answered and Asia came in laughing her head off with Hermione. Asia then looked up while trying to regain her composure and stop laughing immediately.

"You…" she said quietly, looking at the visitor.

Harry's POV

I woke up to an extremely annoying light in my eyes. Seeing it was the sun and hearing slight shuffling, I rolled out of bed and got into the shower. I came out with a towel around my waist and went straight to the closet. I pulled out a pair of Dudley's old jeans that finally fit me, and a dark blue shirt. I went to my draw and got some boxers and went back into my bathroom to change. Once, dressed, I threw a towel over my head and rubbed it energetically, trying to get out all of the water. Once satisfied, I made no effort to brush it, seeing as it would never stay down.

By the time I came back out the bathroom, Ron was pulling a shirt over his head with much difficulty. Apparently, my freckled faced best friend was still half asleep. When he finally won, we crept quietly out of the dormitory and into the scarlet and gold Common room. There wasn't much light in the room, proof that the sun hasn't risen completely yet. I turned quickly to a sudden click that echoed down the staircase. Turning in the dim light, I could see someone in a jade green shirt and light blue jeans coming towards us with bushy brown hair in her wake.

"Finally" Ron whispered.

"Oh Ron, give me a break! She's in my dorm! And you have no idea how much of a light sleeper she is. If the floor creeks she wakes up!" Hermione said exasperated. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Can we go now?"

"Yea yea, let's go." Harry said as he snuck out the dorm.

The trio rounded the corners carefully. They slipped through the entrance hall doors carefully, trying with all their might not the make them squeak. I slipped into the chill morning air, glad that it would be much warmer later on. In the distance, I could see the lights from Hagrid's hut. Glad that he was awake, and even more eager to see the special person, I quickened my pace. We were half way across the lawn when I heard the swoosh of large wings by me.

"Angel!" I said startled. The powerful Houndune gave one of her famous fox-smirks at me, and landed. She stared up at me with an almost expectant look on her face. "What?" I said, but she merely turned away and walked towards Hagrid's.

"I think she thinks you insulted her by not telling her." Hermione said aloud.

"Well, I don't reckon she could help." Ron started. Seeing Hermione about to retort, I quickly said, "Not now, we need to go." With final glares at each other, they followed me to Hagrid's.

I knocked rather softly on the giant oak door, but the sound echoed. Fang the Boarhound began his usual bellows; actually, they were barks…but for some reason, the giant dog's barks were magnified. The dog was hushed and the door swung opened. The massive frame of our half-giant friend welcomed us.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, good 'ter see ya. C'mon in!" Hagrid ushered. We walked in and noticed that Angel wasn't with us anymore.

"When's he arriving Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"He should be here any minute. I told him ta come bright 'n early." Harry could barley control the excitement that coursed through his veins. He's coming; I'm finally going to get to see him again!

A chorus of loud snarls interrupted Harry's line of thought. Jumping to his feet, he ran outside, praying that what ever it was didn't wake up anyone inside the castle. I came upon a scene of 2 large dogs fighting each other. One of them was Angel. She was snarling viciously with her wings out and flapping while she bite and scratched at a large black dog. The other dog, I happen to recognize. He was shabby looking and was the size of a black bear. Quickly, I ran toward the both only to be held back by Ron and Hermione. Hagrid ran over to the fight, grabbing both dogs by the scruff of their necks. Angel flapped her wings in effort to escape. Apparently, she did not like to be treated like a pup. Hagrid looked toward the other dog.

"Cut it out, or y'll wake the entire cas'le." Hagrid scolded. The black dog stopped and Angel shushed. Hagrid drooped both to the ground and ushered them all inside. Once inside, the large black dog morphed into Sirius Black-Harry's godfather, and father's best friend.

"Sirius!" I said happily, running to greet him.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid. Good to see you." I looked him over as I let him go. His face still looked sunken, and tired from lack of sleep. Smile lines grove deep into his face, leaving evidence of his once handsome youth. He had hair that come to a matted mess at his shoulders, and was as dark as his name. He beamed at me with his yellowish teeth, and smelled much like horses. I didn't care though…although I was sad that he had to live that way, but at least he was alive…at least the fate that was sealed for him a year ago did not come to be. Angel sulked in the corner, glaring at him while he sat down on Hagrid's huge leather chair. "Where is she?" he asked us.

Sirius had come out here for this purpose, to see someone that he hasn't seen since he was locked up in Azkaban, Asia. He risked his life just to see her once more, and that what I love about him. He is so devoted to the Potter name; the dog fits him so well. He absolutely insisted that he come here, not caring who saw him. No one could stop him from coming here. I remember when he told me, just last year, about how he wanted to walk Hogwarts grounds, and through the doors just once more as a free man. He would get to do that again, with his godchildren at his side.

"I'll go and get her, she should be up by now." Hermione insisted, and went quickly out the hut. It was silent for a minute before Hagrid offered everyone something to drink. I watched as Sirius was zoned out, and snapped back when Fang barked to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh erm, no thank you." He stumbled. I watched him closely, waiting until he would come out of his trance before speaking to him.

"Your not nervous about meeting Asia, are you?"

"Me, ah, urm, ahh, well…" he started. I looked at him with a concerned face, pressing him on. He sighed, "well Harry, the truth is, Asia and I aren't on the best of terms I don't think…"

"Oh c'mon, Asia loves everyone…except Malfoy…" Ron said

"No, I mean, the last time I saw her, she was being whisked away to Germany. Ten I was in Azkaban, and she hasn't seen me since.'

"So your afraid she won't remember you?"

"No, it's just, if she doesn't then it's understandable…but if she does, she might be mad. She kept telling father that she didn't want to-" There was a knock at the door, followed by lots of laughter. I went to get the door, and opened it o reveal Asia and Hermione out of breath laughing. I moved out of the way as they stumbled in, holding onto each other for support. Fang and Angel looked at them oddly as they regained their composure, and that's when Asia looked up. Her laughing completely seized.

"You..." she said quietly, looking at Sirius.

Normal POV

Sirius stood up nervously. "Asia-"

"You..." she repeated. Harry, Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione stood with their guards up. They had no idea how Asia would react; and apparently, Sirius wasn't ready for the she gave. Asia ran towards Sirius with blinding speed and buried her face into his chest. The room was silent except for both Sirius's and Asia's staggered breathing. "You...how? I thought you were dead. They told me you were d-dead! But your not! Your here! I knew it, I knew it!" she sobbed. The audience that was in the room was baffled, and most near tears.

"Asia I..." Sirius started to say. He was at a loss for words. He had never expected Asia to act this way. He expected her to be angry, or possibly forget about him. But she remembered? How? "I...I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." was all he could manage. And it was also true. He was sorry. He felt as if he had left her alone in this big bad world.

"You remember him Asia?" Harry asked as the two let go.

"Yes. I used to have dreams about him, and dad. I had dreams of the night I left also..."

Flashback

Prue, Piper, and Pheobe Halliwell were packing bags at the speed of lighting. Piper was running around Asia's room packing the toddler's things, while Pheobe was in her own room and Prue was in her room. Leo was darting around his and Piper's room collecting things she would need. All the while, tears rolled down their faces. Their best friends, Lily and James, were now dead. Leaving Harry and Asia, their 1-year-old children, vulnerable to the Dark Lord. Hagrid had just filled them in on their deaths and dropped off Asia. As soon as he left, they ran upstairs to pack. They were heading to Germany for a while, closer to where the E.Y.A was so Asia would be safe.

Piper was putting the last of Asia's things away with a tear stained face and fearful eyes when a roar was heard outside. It hadn't even been a second when the rest of the Halliwell sister and Piper's husband came into the bedroom with small overnight bags that were stuffed with clothes and such. Once they heard the noise stop, they went over to the window to see a large object and someone walking away from it to the house. Prue took Asia and ran up to the attic while Piper, Pheobe, and Leo grabbed their wands and went to greet the visitor.

Before they could get to the door, it burst open and then slammed shut to reveal a good friend of theirs, Sirius Black. He was in a worse state then any of them.

"Prue, it's Sirius!" Leo called, since he was the only one not preoccupied with a group hug. Prue came downstairs with a crying toddler and luggage floating behind her.

"I told her she had to go away..." Prue explained, leading everyone into the living room. Asia Potter looked up with her now blue-green eyes and tear-streaked face. She pushed her waist-length hair off her face as a habit she learned from Prue. She gave a shaky smile when she saw Sirius.

"Seer-us!" she said desperately. The handsome young Black went over to his goddaughter and picked her up. She clung to him tightly, wrinkling her long-sleeve white shirt and blue jeans. "I doh wan go way..." she said in his ear, in hopes he would save her...but not this time.

"Asia," Sirius started, setting her down so she was standing on the couch. He knelt down in front of her and looked her in her electric blue eyes. "You must understand...we are in trouble. And we cannot risk you getting hurt. Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Leo and I know a safe place where you can go and you will be safe and happy."

"Why you in twouble?" Asia asked in a mature manner. Sirius would have smiled at her cannys to her mother, but he was now reminded of the fact that she was dead, and Voldemort will be coming.

"A very bad demon is after us-"

"Vol-mort?" she asked. Sirius looked at the Halliwell's.

"Yes. And I'm not going to ask how you know that."

"Asia, do you remember mommy telling you that you have a gift that only she has?" Prue asked the girl. Asia nodded her head.

"Mommy says I have special eyes and powers."

"Right. Well, mommy-... she can't teach you those powers. She's-" Prue started, but then looked into the eyes of her god-daughter and couldn't bear say it in front of her. "She has other people who can teach you. And you need to go to them for now."

"When can I come back?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not sure hunny, but know that we will see you real soon, ok? We love you and need you to be safe, ok?" The small girl nodded and hugged Sirius.

"Seer-us, are can you come wit' me?" she asked as tears fell down her face. Sirius knew Asia was not stupid, she knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry Asia," he said as he petted her hair, "I can't. I love you so much though, and so does daddy and mommy, don't forget..." he told her as they all walked to the large fire. Piper kissed her husband goodbye and said: "Extraordinary Youngsters Academy", before stepping in with her luggage and her family.

Sirius watched as the emerald flames engulfed the last people in which he could proudly call family. As he swiftly walked to his flying motorcycle leant to him by a massive friend of his, he swiped a tear off its path and another took his place. He looked at the Halliwell Manor one last time, partly oblivious to the fact that it would be the last time he could look at it for a long time.

End flashback

Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye as the story was told. Harry had spent the entire story looking out the window, while Ron looked to the floor. Angel lie under Asia's feet, which were tucked up against her chest as she lie on Sirius's chest. She spoke as Hagrid got up to make tea and Fang watched.

"I knew she was dead from the way the sisters were acting. I knew for sure when they were all crying in a room that the E.Y.A lent to them. A photo album of their school years was lying open on the bed...It makes you want to work harder, you know? Just to make sure history doesn't repeat itself." Asia said with eyes glazed over. They suddenly became sorrow and blue green, but the tears did not fall. Asia as only 3 when she promised herself that Voldemort would make her cry no more. She would kill him in honor of her parents and live her life the way she should have.

"I'm sorry Asia. If I could turn back the hands of time..." Sirius started.

"Don't be Sirius. We can't change the past, only learn from it. And in my case, draw strength from it. Only the weak weep over it." Asia said in an icy cold tone as she got up from her position and went to the window opposite of Harry. Harry looked at her, shocked and somewhat angry.

"Asia, I don't think you've learned from anything..." he said boldly as he stood. The people in the room watched as it became a clash of the Potters.

"What?" she snapped back.

"You heard me. I think you hurt so much over them that you've learned to block them out instead of getting over them. We both got wounded from their deaths, but I seem to be the only one who's let the wound heal. You've filled yours with...what seems to me, ice." Asia looked at Harry with a mixture of confusion and surprise. But what Harry saw deep down inside, under, was hate, directed at him. At this, his eyes widened a little.

"You don't know me..." she said quietly, but venomously "You don't know anything about any wounds of mine, so quit pretending you do. Stop telling me what's wrong with me-"

"Well I have to since you won't! I'm only telling you what I see!"

"Then maybe you need better glasses, because I'm fine." Asia said heatedly as she stormed out he cabin, Angel in tow.

Sorry so short! I tried to make my point. I think there will be about 3-4 more chapters before this is over, and maybe an epilogue, idk, I don't normally write those!


	9. Chapter 9: Hall of Doors

Asia stomped out into the grounds. The trees that were behind here bowed as the wind rushed all round her. Angel, who had began to follow her faithfully, and was ready to have her say for her master's actions, backed off. The power radiating from Asia was intense. It was jumbled emotions, ones that don't mix. She was angry, mourning, pissed, ticked, livid, and many more.

Harry had crossed the line. If it was one thing that annoyed Asia more, it was when people acted like they had her all figured out, and as if the solution was simply right there. As if she was so blind that she couldn't see a thing. As if she was just stupid, and it was no big deal!

Paying no mind to where she was going, Asia stormed to the lake. Water always calmed her…it reminded her of herself. On the surface, it was calm, peaceful, and beautiful. But the truth was, on the inside, under the beautiful surface, was a world full of deadly things. It was unpredictable and had to be handled with care. Water could kill in an instant. It could spread disaster and sometimes disease. But then, it could be healing and calming. It needed to be treated with respect, whether your in it or not, whether you know it or not, and most of all, never to be taken for granted.

Staring out at the mysterious force of nature, she began to relax. The wind blew; making the large willow tree she was sitting under sway gently. The sun was not yet fully in the sky enough to hit the water so it glared harshly, giving her some shade for the time being. She closed her eyes and took the time to meditate…to get into her. She felt Angel's presence land next to her and enjoy the scene. She crossed her legs Indian style and breathed in to the count of seven heartbeats, held it to the count of seven heartbeats, the released it to the count of seven heartbeats. With expert practice, she let go of herself, and looked at everything around her, as if her eyes were open, but with her astral self. The lake looked beautiful, and as she had sensed, Angel was lying right there next to her, muzzle lying on her crossed over paws, and tail wrapped around one side of her. Her piercing crimson eyes were lazily half closed, and her white blond, red tipped fox ears were twitching to every sound. Letting herself be carried by the wind, she soared back over the lake and to Hagrid's hut. She was going to go farther, but in the smoke in the chimney were the voices of those who were inside the dwelling. She stopped and came down to the ground and looked inside the window. She could hear their voices clearly, some more calm than others.

"It's not my fault Sirius. I've been seeing this for the longest time! She has not gotten over mum and dad! She nearly killed Malfoy when he mentioned them!"

"I highly doubt Malfoy mentioned your parents and a complimentary manner Harry. Even if I had heard the little rug-rat even mention them, I would have probably done the same."

"Sirius, she _blew him down the hall with wind!_ If I didn't stop her, she probably would have killed him with the lighting that was in her hair!"

"It's true Sirius," Hermione said shyly "She was done right angry. Professor Snape had to stun her because she wouldn't stop."

"Well Harry, I can't say that I know what's going on in her head, and no matter how much you think you do, you don't know exactly what's going on either. But I think we had discovered the fact that she doesn't like to talk about them. The only person who would know for sure would be the Halliwell's."

Asia flew off after that. She needed to hear no more. 'Why can't they just leave it alone!' Asia thought as she settled back into her body. Everything went black, and she opened her eyes. She was shocked to feel water at the bottom of her eyelids. 'Stop it,' she scolded herself 'their long dead, and you can do nothing about it. You have a happy life with 3 women who cared for you, stop being so ungrateful!'

'_But it still doesn't replace the feeling…'_ said that very annoying voice in her head, her subconscious.

'I hate you' she thought

'_Only because you know I'm right. Your crashing Asia, down a long spiral road into a fiery burn. You know Harry is right! You did not heal from your parent's deaths at the E.Y.A. You just forgot them'_

'I did not! How dare you!'

'_Yes you did. You looked around and saw how everyone's parents at the E.Y.A were so supportive to their kids. You long awaited for a letter that was addressed, 'love mum and dad'. You did, and you never got it. That is why you hate Voldemort. That is why you can't move on. You will never have parents Asia. They are something that you lost a long time ago. Accept it; don't fight it. That's your problem! You fight; you fight everything, including the truth. You are so afraid to get hurt-'_

'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!' she screamed, and ran off towards the castle. Tears blinded her, causing her to almost trip. She jumped the Entrance Hall stairs and ran into the hall. She slowed down so she could have a harp turn the get to the Grand Staircase, but before she could turn, she crashed into someone. She heard the person grunt when she hit him, and staggered to keep his balance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you-" he began asking. When Asia had looked up at him is when he stopped. Her face was tear-stained and miserable, much different form the girl he met before, who was beautiful in everyway he could imagine.

"Jeff, oh, I'm so sorry, I have to go." she said. She tried to move to the side to get up the staircase without looking in his face. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this, broken down and vulnerable. But his arms were wrapped around her still from when he caught her.

"Asia, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked. There was concern in his voice, not mocking and teasing like how she got at the E.Y.A. The truth was, living at the E.Y.A was hard. Your group only accepted you, whether it is telekinetic, elemental, spell, transporter, energies, or physicals. Asia wasn't really accepted in any. She blended in with all perfectly except the physicals, which she could also blend into, because she was what's called an Animagus. She was able to transform into a panther at will. Sometimes she lost herself and started to believe she was one, so she didn't do it often. The only ones who accepted her, was Raven, her personal teacher, Master Numair Salmalin, and her Quidditch team members. Sometimes she even grew to hate her powers, because she was shunned everywhere. A lot of people at her school were afraid of her because she was so powerful. Asia never revealed this to anyone; she didn't want them to see it as a weakness.

Quickly, she put her hands up to her face to wipe her eyes. "Nothing, I just need to go upstairs."

"Coswallop," he muttered under his breath. Taking her hand, he dragged her into an empty classroom in the Entrance Hall.

"Jeff," Asia said in a warning tone. She didn't want to use her power on him; she liked him, a lot. He continued to drag her in, by now, she wasn't fighting anymore.

"You look like hell. Tell me what happened." he said in almost a demand. Asia looked into his eyes to see that he was serious. 'Why does he care?' Asia asked, making herself blush. The amount of caring he had for her almost made her breakdown. "Asia, you can tell me. I know you don't know me very well, but I want to help you…" his voice was soft. Asia threw her arms around his neck, startling him almost to the point of falling over. "A-Asia," he stumbled. But nevertheless, he put his arms around her also in a protective embrace. She sobbed gently for a few moments before she managed to pull herself together. They were silent for a few seconds. She took the time to breath in his scent gently. He smelled of clean clothes and pure water with a bit of masculinity. She smiled; the scent soothed her into a gentle state. She smiled even more as he waited patiently…he waited for her…

"Are you alright now?" he voice was gentle, not reproachful, not angry, gentle.

"Yes…thank you, I think I needed that. I'm sorry for your robe." She said to him, indicating the spot on his shoulder that was stained with tears.

"It's alright," he said, waving it off.

"No, you must think of me as a weakling…" she said, blushing and becoming slightly embarrassed.

"No Asia, never." She looked at him. She was expecting sarcasm when he said that, or at least a hint of a lie. But he was looking at her as seriously kind as ever. What is it about this boy? She wondered. "I would never think of you as weak. You've been through things that I can't even imagine. And if you taking it all out here, I suppose you don't like it here much, huh?"

"No, I like this school just fine. I just miss my friends back at my old school a little, and my teacher. He was like my best friend…" she looked to his face, and could tell that he anxiously, but patiently, was waiting for her to tell him what has caused her to cry. She sighed, and then motioned to a dusty table. "Care to sit?" she asked, and the walked over. They sat cross-legged on the table. Asia was thinking of the details she would leave out of the conversation. She trusted no human but Raven and Numair.

"I had a fight with Harry…" she waited for him to say something, and when he didn't she looked off to her medium length nails. "We had a fight over our parent's death. He said that he didn't think that I had gotten over their death. He said that he only saw the wound healed with ice…"

"Is that true?"

"Well, no. It is a touchy subject, but I wouldn't hate anyone over it, except the person who murdered them. What bothered me most is that he keeps thinking that he knows everything about me when we've only been here for a few months. No one knows me that well, and I hate it when they think they do."

"The argument caused you to cry?"

"Actually, you did…" she looked up at him, expecting him to smile, or look cocky, but he didn't. He was confused, so she explained: "You see, the E.Y.A isn't all it's lived up to be. There are groups, like here. It's just made easier because houses separate all of you. I know that the houses here mingle, but the 'social groups' at the E.Y.A didn't really. My problem was, that I could fit into all of them."

"I've heard of those…physicals, telepathies, and such."

"Yes, well, I can fit into all. I can apperate, so I fit into the transporters, I have power of storms, I'm an animagus, I have telepathic powers, I'm a mage in some countries, and I can perform Sorceress spells. Since I didn't belong anywhere, I kind of kept o myself. My best friend was a telepathic, named Raven. She wasn't very…popular, because of her attitude. Lets just say she didn't have many positive things to say." Asia smiled to herself, remembering the day they had met a girl named Starfire. She belonged to the energy AKA 'Mage' group, and had green eyes. She was overly happy, not understanding Raven's sarcastic comments ad remarks. "My point is," she continued "is that I really wasn't excepted. No one cared for me expect the witches I live with. I was an outcast, with raven. The only others that had liked me was the Quidditch team, that's because I was on the team. And my teacher, he loved me dearly."

"I care about you." He said quietly. As if he was hoping he didn't say it. Asia looked at him and then looked away, blushing. She looked back up to the sound of flapping wings. Looking up, she didn't see a thing. The roof in the dark room was black with shadow. She kicked her foot on the desk, and the wings flapped again. She listened to the pattern. "What is that?" Jeff asked quietly. He began to stand up and peer up at the roof with caution.

"It's a bat." Asia stated in a calm voice. "It won't do us any harm." Looking back to the boy she was sitting with, she could see that he was standing up, still looking around. "You don't like bats?" she asked him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Had a bad run in once," he explained, sitting back down cautiously "I was playing Quidditch in my Aunt Lucinda's field with my cousin. A swarm came out and we fell nearly 30 feet to the ground."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you played Quidditch. We should play together sometime…"

"Yea, well, I don't want to put you out. I have to admit, I'm pretty good-"

"You cocky jerk!" she said playfully, pushing his shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt." he pouted while rubbing his arm. Asia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They continued talking for sometime. The subject of the conversation jumped from random topics in the two teens heads, such as: Quidditch, Houndunes, the Moon, books, Asia's powers, Jeff's little sister and his extremely fat cat, Oman. The breakfast bell chiming stopped their non-stop conversation. Asia was startled by the sound and nearly jumped clear off the table, blushing with embarrassment as she stood. "You know, your nothing of what I thought you might be." he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Let me guess, you expected a hot-headed, bragging, good-at-everything, flirtaous girl who is always concentrated on her looks?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," Jeff said, "I don't mean to offend you, but-"

"None taken." Asia said, stopping his rant "Just about everyone expects that." she sighed, "They don't even know me and they automatically think I'm a snob because I have these powers. Most people tend to forget that I was born with them, I did not ask for them. Yes, I am confident of myself, and I can be a quick-thinker when it comes to sticky situations, but I'm not all powerful, nor all knowing." Jeff opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly, the door was rumbling.

"What the hell..." Jeff trailed off, standing. Before either of them could move towards the door, it caught aflame. Asia cursed as she threw her arms up to shield her eyes from the flames. Jeff reached into his robes and took out his wand. He opened his mouth to say a spell, but Asia stomped straight into the flames with her shield around her as if it was an annoyance.

"You know, you could have just knocked on the door!" Asia yelled. She waved her hands behind her a made circling motions with them. Jeff watched on streams of water came to her call. She stretched them out flat and pushed them to the door. The door, with was charred beyond use now, was no longer on fire. There in the doorway with ears pressed down, tail out, front half crouched down, and steady streams of fire coming from her red nose, was Angel. She looked relived to see Asia, but stubbornly upset at the same time. She huffed, sending the jets to the floor and looked up at her mistress, eyes clearly shining in annoyance and worry. "I'm fine!" Asia huffed back. Angel looked behind her to see Jeff standing there looking confused. She looked back up to Asia and began to growl, snarl and yelp her complaints. Asia, however, heard it differently.

_'YOU WERE SITTING HERE IN THE DARK WITH SOME BOY WHILE I WAS WORRIED SICK OVER YOU!' _Angel cried telepathically in Asia's head.

'Oh hush you,' Asia said back 'It wasn't even like that. I just ran into him on my way upstairs! Now, what do you want?'

Angel growled _'I was just coming to get you! It's time for breakfast and everyone, mainly Harry, is worried about you!'_

'So let them worry! I'm a big girl! If he knows me so well, then he should know that I don't want to speak to him and for him to leave me alone!' Asia turned to look toward Jeff. She knew that to him, all he could here was Angel's snarls, growls, yelps, yips, and barks, but Asia was just looking at her.

"I think we should go to breakfast, I'm getting hungry anyway." she said to him in a normal voice. Jeff just nodded and walked out the room. He scooted nervously past Angel to walk at Asia's side. The Houndune glared at the 2 the entire way, debating whether to bite the boy's ankles or not.

The pair walked into the Great Hall together with Angel behind them looking cross. They walked up the middle isle together, ignoring the fact that people were looking at them oddly. Some guys were with pride while girls were with envy. Whispers spread across the 4 tables, mostly the Slytherin table. Jeff departed, seeing his friends only 1/4 way up the Ravenclaw table. Asia walked almost to the top next to Hermione, only now aware that most were looking at her oddly. She merely ignored them all, including the looks she was getting from her friends, and filled a plate for Angel and herself. She put one plate under the table and ate hers quietly. Conversation restarted around the Hall, but yet the youngest Potter took no notice.

He looked around the Hall, noticing all the happy youth. Tomorrow, they would all be back to work in their classes, some more in a hurry to eat, then do homework that was probably due next class. A pair of students then walked into the hall at a comfortable pace, chatting quietly enough so only they could hear easily. The talk in the entire hall died down when the youngsters walked in. Beside him, Minerva looked up for her porridge also. Asia Potter and Jeffery Stone walked into the hall with Angel in tow. Whispers spread like fog over the hall. He knew that it was concentrated on the two, but the two themselves seemed oblivious to notice. Jeff sat down at a spot in the Ravenclaw table early on, leaving Asia and Angel to walk the rest of the way; Angel dipped under the Gryffindor table. Envious looks from some girls, and questioning looks from more girls followed her entire path there. Yet again, she failed to notice. She only sat down next to Ms. Granger and filled two plates. The one she filled with fruits and meat went under the table, another she kept for herself. Albus Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose with his sparkling blue eyes over his half moon spectacles at her. 'So headstrong, so confident just like Lily...'

About 5 minuets later, 100's of owls swooped into the hall. Two of them landing in front of Dumbledore, while one landed in front of Asia carrying 2 letters, and another to her older brother. Asia petted Storm, her Great Horned Owl, and gave him a bit of her toast before looking at the letter. In shining blue ink, it said Asia in small letters. The other was in regular black ink, it also said Asia on the front, but the letters were in cursive and the A was big. Asia recognized the 2 letters, especially because the one in purple had a black raven on the back with its wings spread out. She opened the one in black first, it read:

_Asia, how are you?_

_I have heard about your tantrum with the Malfoy boy. What happened? I didn't get full details. Don't forget that you promised me to behave yourself young lady! Don't ask me how I know; you know that I have ways. _

_Other than that, how is Hogwarts? My mother went there herself and told me it was splendid. I want to hear all about your classes, teachers, and Harry ofcorse! _

_I know this was short, but since you left, I have been assigned to a classroom for extra help for students. Samantha Lott, from the energies, is seeing me every Thursday for 2 hours. I hope it makes you feel better when I say that she's worse than you when you first started. Thanks to her, I'm in my third classroom in 2 weeks. _

_I hope will see you soon, and tell Angel I said to behave herself and loosen up. I know she's tense._

_-Numair_

_PS- Someone has brought it to my attention that the discussion of you parents brings up the more destructive side of you. I sort of blame myself for not helping you with the matter. 13 years at this school, and I haven't even helped you with it. But anyway, please try to meditate and clear your head when you can, especially before you go to bed. _

Asia growled softly after reading the letter. She looked up to the Staff table at Dumbledore. She wasn't stupid, Dumbledore told him. No one else has connections from Hogwarts to Numair, and she was sure that in one of those many meetings that the two had without her, they gave each other contact addresses. The headmaster himself was consumed in one of his own letters though, so she decided to bother him later. She picked up the letter written in blue and opened it. The familiar handwriting of the gothic telepath adorned the paper in letterform.

_Hey, how is everything?_

_I like Harry and his friends. They're nice. It's good to be around someone smart like Hermione, but how in the world did you manage to meet the red head? He's slower than a brick wall. Funny, but very slow. Harry seems to be just like you; determined, protective, and rather stubborn. I hope you noticed that!_

_Stuff here hasn't changed. Nick P is still as goofy as ever, and classes are still the same. We have some new people though. It's a girl named Terra. She has elemental magic with the earth. Her only problem is the lack of control. Just a few days ago, we _(we means fellow telepaths)_ had field training with the elementals and she nearly killed me trying to lift a rock that was much to big for her. I tried to help her out it down somewhere safely before she killed everyone, but she held it stronger. Under the pressure, the rock exploded and Samantha Lott almost blew out the field when she got hit on the head with some small debris. I heard she has to get to Numair for some serious tutoring. It's about time Numair got some respect for his teachings to you. The school governors now look at him like the greatest teacher on earth. _

_Ok, before I kill them, Nick, Jasmine, Randy, Kathy, Jennifer, James, and Isabelle said hello, and they miss you on the Quidditch field. Jamie Trembly from the Spells took your place. Might I add, she sucks. I hope this team can even make it to the finals. She dropped the Quaffle about 5 times during practice and nearly became apart of the field when she couldn't pull out of a dive she didn't even mean to go in. I wonder how I've become surrounded with such idiots. _

_We had a 'hands on pop quiz' in strategies class yesterday. I don't think that Professor Damian approved of my 'don't fight if it doesn't concern me' strategy. The scenario was, if I was suddenly someone only hope in a war. I told him I wouldn't fight, and he said what if it was your brother at stake, and I said I wouldn't get myself into the situation, by killing him before he even got himself into the stupid situation. I don't think he liked that because I got toddler watch for 2 weeks. The last thing I want to do is a watch some super powered snot nosed runt for 3 hours for 2 weeks!_

_Well, I better get going. I'm in the toddler's right now, and one of the transporters seems to like the chandelier. Who in the right mind would put a chandler on the toddler classroom?_

_Love,_

_Raven_

Asia smiled. Raven wasn't perfect, and was brutally honest, but she still managed to show her soft side, Raven would never change.

"Asia!" Ron called. He had been trying to get the girls attention in the past 5 minuets, but she seemed in her own little world.

"Yeah?"

"I was saying, Harry and I are going to go play some Quidditch. Fred and George are playing too. You want to come?" Asia looked up at him across the table. Fred and George were standing behind her looking anxious, while Harry was nowhere to be found.

"C'mon Asia! We haven't seen you on a broomstick since tryouts! We have practice anyway at 4, so you've got to play sometime." Fred encouraged.

"Then you'll see me play then," Asia said, collecting her letters and standing. Her voice was solid and serious. "I have things to attend to. I'll see you at 4." With that, she got up and went to Gryffindor tower. Angel followed behind her quietly. Once there, she said the password, and swiftly walked in. She went to her dorm and sat on her bed. She got out ink, parchment, and a quill and replied to her letters.

_Master Numair, it's a pleasure to hear from you._

_You seem to be mistaking me for a four-year-old child. Why not just tell me Dumbledore told you what happened?_

_The subject of my parents is no big deal. I do not have trouble dealing with it! Malfoy insulted them! But I'm sorry, next time, I'll just grit my teeth and bear the taunting of my lack of parents!_

_Hogwarts, however, is perfectly fine. I have met new people and am on the Quidditch team here as chaser. Harry is the only problem. He keeps acting like he knows everything about me! Ok, I'm a little peeved right now, so I'm going to leave this letter here. And I'm kind of busy at the moment._

_-Asia_

Asia read over the letter, complicating whether or not she was a little too harsh to her former teacher. She decided against it and folded it up, scribbling 'Master Numair' on the front of it and tying a light blue ribbon around it to seal it. She took out another piece of parchment and dipped her quill back into the inkbottle.

_Hey Rae, I see you haven't changed. I hope it isn't too lonely around there with out me, yea right. _

_There's just so much going on here. I feel like I'm being watched where ever I go here; like I'm not safe anymore. I feel like I have to put my guard up where ever I go. I hate it, it's so tiring. Not to mention the people pissing me off here. I spazed on Draco Malfoy, and almost spazed on Harry. I was compensating the possibility of just leaving this school. There's no law saying that I have to stay here. But then I met this guy, named Jeff. Don't worry, he won't kill me. He's really nice, and loves Quidditch. Ofcorse I still am weary around him, but it's no big._

_I just spent all of last week locked in my house tower. I sort of have been having dreams and fainted because I lost my appetite and have been a little sick. OK, so maybe that's and understatement, but whatever. The school nurse told me either stay in the hospital wing or stay in my tower. Ofcorse I choose the latter, you know how I hate hospitals. I would write to you about them, but I'd rather not. I can't trust these school owls. I know that Storm is tired, so I had to use one. _

_Well, I've got to go. Please don't spaz on me. I'll meet you on the astral plane in 3 days at 10pm, so try to go to sleep._

_Love,_

_Asia_

Asia folded up that letter also and put it in her back pocket. She apperated to the Owlery. Her eyebrows furrowed when she had to use extra power to get here. She shrugged it off, she heard that it was impossible to apperate in Hogwarts anyway. Tying the letters to two separate owls, she told them the destination, and let them fly. She didn't want to risk Numair getting Raven's letter. She wasn't sure if Numair knew about her little house arrest, and she didn't want him to know if he didn't already.

Now that that was done, she went out the door as she heard a clock chime somewhere. 'Breakfast was at 8. It's 10 already?' she thought to herself. She walked to the 3rd floor corridor and realized that she didn't know where the Headmasters office was. So, she went to Professor McGonagall office instead to get direction's She had a bone to pick with the head master, and him alone. Knocking softly, she waited until she was invited in.

"Professor, I hate to bother you, but I need to know where Professor Dumbledore's office is." McGonagall looked up at Asia with small piercing eyes. She stared for a second before saying,

"What would your business be with him Potter?"

"I need to speak with him about a letter that was sent to me. Please Professor, it will only take but a minute." Asia tried not to let any anger slip into her eyes while taking to the professor. McGonagall was a legend in spotting lies and liars, and Asia could see why. Her brown eyes were keen like a cats, piercing ones heart and soul, scanning for any insecurity or lies. The Deputy Headmistress must have sensed none, for she nodded curtly and stood. Asia walked thought eh halls trailing behind the professor. They came to the entrance hall and turned to one of the corridors leading off it to a dead end. The only thing there was a large, ugly gargoyle statue. "Sherbet Lemon" McGonagall said. Asia looked at her strangely, but looked back to the statue for it moved. She raised an eyebrow. The statute had hopped aside to reveal a spiral staircase the winded up to 2 oak doors. She thanked McGonagall and walked in. As the staircases winded like an escalator, anger began to build within her once again. 'I can't believe he told Numair!' She rapped on the door 3 times and a slightly serious voice chimed, "Come in."

Asia walked into the circular office that was decorated in pictures of moving people. Wherever there weren't pictures, there were small trinkets and gadgets that puffed smoke, twisted, turned, swirled, clicked, and ticked. The scarlet color on the wall was barley visible behind these things. Closing the door with a wave of her hand, she walked over to a shiny oak desk and sat in front of it in a chair. To her puzzlement, the headmaster wasn't anywhere to be seen. She tapped her fingers on the polished wood chair armrest impatiently. Her well endowed nails clicking on the wood unconsciously. Her head snapped up to a black metal staircase where the headmaster was descending.

"Asia," he said cheerfully "I thought that was your aura pulsing." Asia lifted an eyebrow, was that supposed to be a greeting? She brushed it off, it didn't matter.

"Professor, I got a letter from my former teacher, Master Numair. He tells me that he knows of the incident that concerned Malfoy and I." Asia stated. Dumbledore nodded his head calmly while he sat behind his desk. He then looked at her with twinkling blue eyes. Asia suppressed a growl in her throat. "You told him, didn't you? Why?"

"I felt it was necessary. He cares about you Asia, and has the right to know."

"All true headmaster, but I think hat it should be up to me to decide whether or not he should know."

"Asia, I had gotten into contact with him for another reason. The Minister of Magic along with he school governess has contacted me. They want to reevaluate your stay here. I contacted Numair so he could be here also, and that required him to know of the situation." Asia was speechless. Reevaluate her stay? Asia only nodded. What could she do to change the mind of Lucius Malfoy, who, as everyone knows, has the School Governess sitting in his front pocket.

Asia had only finished that thought when the fireplace roared with emerald flames. A very tall man stepped through. He had curly black hair that fell behind his shoulders, stunning blue eyes, and a sensitive, firm mouth. Asia got up and ran to the man, throwing her arms around him as well as she could, momentarily losing her controlled stature.

"Numair..." she whispered when she let go.

"Shh. I know. Come with me, I need to speak with you." he said gently. Asia had half expected him to scold. He was always harsh about her having control. She said nothing to Dumbledore as she left, only closed his door softly with her face to the floor. She did not want to see the obvious gloom in his blue eyes.

Numair led her to a door that she really had never noticed was there. It looked just like another part of the wall, seeing as it didn't have a doorknob.

"Propticus Dominium" Numair said softly but firmly. The door squeaked slightly when it opened. Asia fought to keep her mouth closed when the door revealed a courtyard. It was beautiful; there was a fountain in the middle, with benches on 4 sides. In one corner, was a pond where birds were chirping, drinking, and bathing. There were plants everywhere. Numair ignored the scenery as if he saw it everyday, and walked to a clear spot. "Sit" he told her firmly. Doing as he said, she sat on the soft grass and crossed one leg over the other Indian style. Numair stood behind her and put his hands other shoulders. "Breathe."

"Numair, I meditate everyday!" she complained.

"It's not meditation Asia. You have a problem, and it's centered around the death of your parents." Numair was gentle with his words. Even so, h could feel Asia's aura pulsating. "Asia please, just listen to me. If you really don't have a problem with it, then you should breeze by this easy." Asia breathed. Numair received a snort for an answer. He wasn't going to try to get another one. "Just breathe, and open your mind."

Asia did as she was told. she cleared her head and emptied her thoughts until she was floating in the black nothingness of her mind. "Deeper" came Numair's voice. Asia closed her austral eyes again, and felt herself fall. When she opened her austral eyes, she was in a long hall of doors. From one of them emerged Numair.

"What is this?" she asked, looking around.

"This, Asia," Numair gestured to the endless hall as they walked down it "Is themore organized parts of your mind. This is where you store everything, this is what meditation does. Everything of mine is in cabinets, you chose doors and memories." Asia looked around. It was a hallway, but it was black. The only way she knew that there was a floor, was because of all the doors. The doors were in all shapes and sizes. Some rectangular, some arched, some circled, some big, some small, some were blue, some were pink, some were green, but no two doors were the same. They came to a stop at a door that was arched. It had a spiky doorknob, a large lock, and was raven black with cat eyes on it. Asia looked at it curiously.  
"What's in there?" she asked. Numair shrugged.

"It's your head. Open it." Asia reached for the knob as she did, the cat eyes protruded form the door, followed by a head, body, and limbs. Soon enough, an entire black panther had melted off the door to reveal a chameleon-like surface. The colors on the door clashed and looked completely chaotic. The panther circled her twice and looked her eyes expectantly.

"Can you let me in?" she asked it, feeling stupid for talking to something that technically wasn't there. It gave a roar and the spiky doorknob twisted and opened. Asia stepped in; the door behind her closed. It looked as though she was in a valley. Rolling grasses were outlined by rows of mountains large lake gleamed in front of her under the sun, and sent streams off into the mountain line for as far as she could see. Asia found herself at piece, but only for a second; she heard a voice. Looking around, she realized that Numair and the panther were nowhere in sight. It was as if she was really in a valley far off. But the voice, it was everywhere. She noticed that the once perfectly blue sky was now white. On it, were the faces of Lily and James Potter, her parents. She smiled, and felt a tear coming down her face. Her mum and dad were playing with baby Harry and herself as a child. As she got lost into the memory, just after her mother had whispered "I love you" to the both of them, the scene was violently ripped from her view, and the sky turned black. Taking the place of the once happy memory was her parent's bodies; their lifeless faces haunting her eyes. Instead of being horrified, she was angry. Angry at being interrupted again. WHY CAN'T SHE JUST HAVE A PEACEFUL MEMORY? A _memory?_ Was that so hard to ask?

Suddenly, Voldemort's face appeared in the sky. His to serpent to be human eyes looked down at her as his slit for a mouth twisted in a sick smile. The sky around his face turned blood red as he chuckled, then laughed darkly at her. "You..." she said. Her fingers balled into fists, and her jaw clenched. She was beyond furious, beyond livid.

Numair had left Asia's mind after the mulit-colored door slammed shut after her. The panther had melted back into the archway, preventing him from entering. It wasn't that he could anyway. He wanted Asia to calm the emotions in her mind. He was glad that his hours of meditation had paid off. He wanted Asia to sort all her problems and memories into things like that. He had now realized that Asia had sorted emotions into doors also. Those ones were marked by a color that radiated and glowed. Her powers lie in doors the same way. They all had carvings of what they did on them (lightening bolt; wind; water; etc).

He watched his former student as countless emotions rippled onto her normally controlled and stern face. He was so focused on being there when she awoke that he didn't even notice when Dumbledore and Angel had come up behind him. Angel trotted right by him and sniffed her mistress before lying by her contently.

Numair turned to Dumbledore when he realized that Asia was fine.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"She seems fine. There's just one part of her mind that seems to be out of her reach of control. It's well protected also."

"Do you think that is where the hate is?"

"I believe so. If you say she's touchy about her parents, then everything she remembers must be behind that portal. If anyone was to enter through her mind that way, they would be mauled by a panther." Dumbledore looked at Master Saliman with a light-questioning gaze. "Animagus..." Numair explained. A whimper reached his well-trained ears. Both Headmaster and teacher turned to see Angel with her tail between her legs, her ears pinned to her head and her head sunk low as she walked away backwards from Asia. The sorceress's aura was intense. Heat came jetting from her and grass bowed and swished away from her. Numair eyes spread with fear. Asia's aura has never been this powerful. His heart skipped a beat when he was able to _see_ the power that flared form her. That was something new. As she glowed crimson, whips of pure red energy began to flail dangerously around her. As they waved violently in invisible wind, they touched the grass and it began to burn, leaving it a brown patch of dead earth.

Asia felt her aura grow. And every bit more that it grew, the wider Voldemort's grin got.

"Don't you smile at me you raving lunatic," she growled "you nothing but a murderer. A sick and twisted man who got to big for his own skin, thinking your all powerful. God played a trick on your pathetic soul and put the power to defeat you within a tiny child."

"I got what I wanted done my dear." Voldemort said shortly. He sounded slightly irritated.

"What? Tearing my family apart? And trying to kill Harry and me now so you can go on and tear apart others? I won't let you do that." Asia expected Voldemort to lash out at her and tell her she was a fool and could never get in his way. But he didn't instead, he looked at her with...was it pity?

"My dear girl, you have let those people poison you. I am no monster. I would be if I were to kill you. I must respect you Asia, you have a strong soul for a girl so young. I admire that. But you've got my ideas all wrong. I did that your parents from you, but only because they were keeping you from your destiny. You are the most powerful being on earth, and don't you forget it. Why rule under these people, who want to control you?"

"Their just doing what's best for me-" Asia argued

"They are doing what the Ministry says Asia. You know what the ministry wants to do with you, they want you dead. Why? Because you're powerful. These people can't teach you Asia, I can."

"Okay, now I know this story is bullshit." Asia didn't even care that she just swore. Normally she would have more dignity than that, but for some reason, she didn't care.

"It is not. Have they ever treated you normally Asia? No. They always feared you. Fear can help you rule. But you fear them. You give them power over you; you let them walk all over you."

"I do NOT! I'm my own person! Stop screwing with me Voldemort!"

"Asia, you don't even know the extent of your own power." he continued, his voices calm "They won't let you know. Numair Saliman? He knows how powerful you are, and he can't wait to show it to the Ministry. You are just his puppet to get himself some credits in history. He is already famous, but he just wants a little bit more."

"Stop it." Asia growled, her power growing again.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Look at you. Here you are, trying to scare me off and shut me up, but you don't even know how. You can't even control yourself. Pathetic Potter. You're weak. I can teach you to be strong."

"NO! That would go against my parents! I will not betray them!" Asia yelled as she threw up her hands and let lose the power through them. A fresh wave of raw red energy came out, blinding her into seeing dots. When she was finished, she was panting. Dirt filled crater was now what used to be the lake.

"See what I mean? Pathetic. You didn't even graze me." Asia whipped around. Standing there, with a black robed body, was a young man. He looked about 16 and had curly black hair and brown eyes. But Asia wasn't stupid, she knew it was Voldemort, wasn't it? She let out an inhuman growl and sent a whip of power towards him. He jumped over it as if it were a jump rope and backhanded her. "You're trying to use way to much power, you don't even know how to grasp onto it and wield it correctly." Asia had turned her head with the blow, and let her body twist and fall to the floor, but caught herself with her hands. She was tired. Using so much energy had worn her out to the point where she could not fight back. "When your ready to become a real sorceress, come find me." he told her before he vanished. Asia faded in darkness.

Dumbledore had to force Numair to leave. The two of them and Angel had no choice but to leave the gardens. Once he finally had gotten Numair out of there, it was just as much trouble keeping him out. He constantly paced while Dumbledore kept his worries to himself; he stood against the wall and sat there patiently. Angel layed next to him with a sorrowful expression, whimpering occasionally. Dumbledore felt sorry for the Houndune. She had grown very close to Asia, and knew something was wrong. but even the power Asia was emitting from her body was too dangerous for her. And whether she was conscious or not, Dumbledore knew that she would never willingly hurt Angel. When the aura died down, Numair barged back into the door. Dumbledore followed with Angel just in time to see Asia collapse from her sitting position onto her side. Cuts were clearly visible through her clothing. Her sleeves were ripped as if she really was ripped, and were bleeding. She also had a bruise beginning to form on one cheek. How could that have gotten there?

Numair went to Asia and carefully lifted her. She was out cold. Hurrying through the halls, he quickly went to the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore's guidance. Madam Promfrey looked dissappointed at the limp girl, as well as concerned.

"She was only doing as I told her, and her power had gotten unleashed, a lot of it." Numair explained glumly as he laid the girl down.

"How much exactly? She only just recovered from passing out from stress last week! You should have consulted me first." Madam Promfrey said sternly, her lips pursed.

"Well, no one ever informed me of that." Numair said, looking towards Dumbledore's calm face.

"It never crossed my mind. Miss Potter is a fast healer; even when she was a child." Dumbledore said as he watched Angel try to climb on Asia's cot, only to be shunned by the nurse. "I do believe that Poppy has everything under control. Come with me Numair, if you would please?" Numair knew Dumbledore long enough to know that even though his voice was calm, the Headmaster was serious. Numair only nodded and followed Dumbledore back into the gardens. Only then did her realize the damage. The spot where Asia had been was scorched, as if someone had lit fire to it. The air was still hot from the burning power, and there were random lashes in the ground, as if someone tried to hit a running rat with a whip. "Her aura," Dumbledore started seriously "was red. Anger Numair; this is dangerous. She very well could have been killed. I'm not saying that she can just forget about it, but maybe she should stop dodging the problem."

'Did he just say she shouldn't, then she should?' Numair thought.

"What I'm saying," Dumbledore continued, as if reading his thoughts "is that she should not deal with this alone."

"She's not-"

"Your right, something, or one, is sparking her anger. Her aura flared twice, the second more powerful."

"Your saying someone's inside her head then?"

"You said the door was a verity of colors, never remaining one for more than a few seconds, well, that must be where her parents memories are. And were her parents memories are, she's angry. I would say have Harry help her, but she pushes him away. Asia needs to be worked to confession." Numair raised a thick eyebrow. Did he just suggest that he work Asia until she confesses?

"Dumbledore, are you mad?"

"Maybe. But the Ministry wants her out and executed. You know this. She needs harder training. You've gone soft on her."

"She's past her exams and everything."

"That's not enough. I cannot stress to you how important this is. I care for her as much as you do Master Saliman. If she was to be taken because of something like this, then I could not live with myself. You must train her more. She has hid her emotions from you this entire time. And you cared too much for her happiness to make her see and face them. Now is the time to do it, and eventually she will give into them and get over them, but you've got to make her."

"By working her?"

"Training her. Emotions are mental. If she is doing so much that the mental strain is so great, she cannot hold the ice she has around the subject. The chains will fall, and the panther will rest."

"So you're forcing my student into a nervous breakdown?" Numair said angrily.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes." It was silence after that as the two men stared at each other. Dumbledore didn't want to do this, but he cared for the Potters too much to let one die; not while he can help it. Asia is strong, and extremely stubborn. It's something that he is going to have to defeat before she can finally heal. He wants her to be in condition for the things she has to face in order to survive here. He will not deny that she has a good chance of running into Voldemort in he school. He hoped not though, Harry had hurt him badly 2 years ago. "I need o speak with Sirius. I will speak to you later." Dumbledore nodded to him, and then left, leaving Numair to his frustration.

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I get out of school tomorrow and I'm not sure I'll even be in the country. I might go to Malacca (Malaysia) to see some family. I'm not sure if they have a computer that types in English. I think it only types in Meleyu. I planned it longer but it wouldn't upload because it's so big; then the school computer said the disk had to be formatted, and I clicked yes like an idiot and it deleted everything off the disk. So, the chapter isn't as detailed as it was when I first typed it. I'm tying to sum this up. I'm kicking myself for not typing these parts earlier in the story. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and not giving up on me! I'm going to keep typing probably tonight and when I get out of school tomorrow, so the chapter will be up by next Sunday since I always get interrupted when I'm on the computer-like now!- Okay, so it's 14 pages, but hey, I think that it's good enough!**


	10. Chapter 10: Back on Track

Asia had awoken from her slumber the next morning. She looked around at herself and saw she had bandages on her arms and a bruise on her face (she felt that one). She growled 'If I keep ending up here, I'll fail all my classes! What day is it anyway?'

'_Monday, just after dawn. I can't believe you wake up this early even after you've been hurt!_'

'_Oh hush you_.' Asia said telepathically, and getting up. She brushed by Angel's nose. The Houndune had been lying under Asia's bed all night, refusing to leave as the Nurse had suggested. Asia looked around for her clothes and put them on carefully so she wouldn't hurt herself or wake the nurse. Just as she was opening the door, it squeaked, loudly.

"Miss Potter! Come back in here, now!" called a stern female voice. Asia growled and turned around to drag her feet back to the bed. 'Who in the world gets up at this hour!'

Numair Saliman tossed in his sleep. All night he's been having odd dreams about a teenaged boy who was killing him with Asia's powers. Then he dreamed that the same boy was standing in front of Dumbledore office with his back towards the door, and was licking blood of his hands. All the while, Numair had never seen the boys face. He thought that it could have been Harry, but the boy's hair is curly. Soon enough, he gave up trying to sleep and took a long hot shower. He tied his hair back and put on some trousers, a shirt, and a light robe, and went to check up on Asia.

He strolled down the halls with anxiety in his step. How could he work Asia to confession? Dumbledore had told him in a letter that Asia was a controlled person. And that's what he trained her for: control. Dumbledore had also said Asia can seem a little cold: hurt, maybe? He reached the door to the wing and opened it as silently as he could. He was doing a good job until it squeaked, loudly. He grimaced and looked in to see Madam Promfrey was just finishing Asia's arm. The wound, in fact all her wounds, were completely healed without even a scar. Asia was still sitting on the bed looking grumpy: she wasn't a morning person. Madam Promfrey gave him a stern look before a curt nod, and allowed Asia to leave. Angel followed him, not in a good mood with him either. As they got halfway down the hallway without even a word to another, he stopped.

"Will you at least say something to me?" he said, half annoyed half desperate.

"Fine, I'll say something," she said with a wicked politeness as she whirled around to come face to face with him "You knew what was going to happen! You knew what memories were behind that _wretched door!_"

"You knew too Asia! That's the one that haunts you, the one you run from!" he yelled quietly.

"I run form nothing." There, Numair heard what Dumbledore meant. Her voice was cold. It wasn't just any 'back off' cold; it was deeply, coming from the heart cold.

"See! You just proved my point! Whenever someone touches the subject, you turn on them! There's a barricade of ice on that part of your heart! Filling the space that was reserved for Mummy and Daddy-" Numair was cut short. Asia had punched him with strength that he didn't know a girl could have. It felt as if a grown man had punched him with an iron fist. He looked up to her anger. Her aura was once again visible, but it was not red and hot, but ice blue and freezing cold. The floor under her feet was slowly being taken over by frost. He also saw that the fist that so kindly introduced itself to her face was encased in _frost_. He stood up slowly, looking into the flawless face of a girl that was once innocent and pure, to another that was full of hate, pain, and distrust. He came up to her and felt the place where cold icicles had impacted hi face. He took his hand back to see his own blood on it, and more coming steadily. "If you can trust no one with your heart," he said so smoothly cold that Asia flinched "and will hurt the ones who get in your way, then what makes you better than the Dark Lord himself?" Asia's jaw dropped as he walked swiftly by her. She felt tears build up a wall behind her eyes, ready to spill out at any second. She blinked and kept on blinking until they went away. She thought of a place where at this time, she could be alone and not interrupted. Quickly making up her mind, she went to the locker rooms. She went to the girl's side and sat down on a bench and began her meditation. She breathed in to her seven counts, held it and out, all to seven. She went back to her hall of doors and waited until the panther blinked.

"Let me through." she demanded, not even waiting for it to come off the door. It's head slid out and roared. The door swung open. She walked straight in and ignored the scenes playing overhead. "Come out you coward!"

"Ah, I see you have finally come to your senses." said the same teenage boy. He appeared right in front of her. Asia narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't mean I trust you." she snarled. "What is it that you can teach me?"

The teenager chuckled. "Control of _all_ your power my dear. But you must trust me. I am Tom." he held out a hand to her. Asia looked at it, then remembered Numair, Harry, Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Raven. None of them trust her. They will forsake her and go on with their lives, not once looking back. They will leave her to the ministry's mercy. Aggressively, she slammed her hand into his, shaking it. "Deal." she growled. Apart of her was screaming at her for making such a stupid decision like that. It was the part that warned her when she was being careless, and another was crying: her innocence. 'Shut up, all of you.'

"Let us begin." Tom said in his smooth voice. He took out his wand and aimed it squarely at her. "Give me everything you've got."

"Again!" he roared.

It had to be hours later. Asia was sweating and panting. She was attacking Tom with a requested power. He seemed to think that ice was her strongest. When she protested and tried to use other powers, he told her that her others were perfect. She needed to control her ice. Asia stood with her hands on her knees, bent over and panting.

"You're holding back. You're not using your all." he told her, sounding not one bit tired.

"It becomes to much Tom." she panted "I feel like I'm going to lose myself inside it. Not even I can touch that much of my power."

"Come here," he beckoned "Let me see the problem." He put his hand on Asia's forehead. Asia gasped as he entered her mind, again. She could see everything he saw as he looked for something in the doors. Suddenly, there was a rush, as if she was falling into an endless pit. She was going to scream, but the rush stopped suddenly. They were at a well, one that had arrays of colors inside instead of water. Two colors however, were pouring out more than the others: red and a blue so light it's almost white. They were entwined with each other, overpowering the rest.

'You see, there is the problem. You should one color to dominate. That way, you can have power and then call on more when your ready.' Tom felt Asia nod. Then they came back to where they originally were. "Go, rest. You'll need it. Come back again tonight." Asia only nodded, and then disappeared. Tom stood for a second, and laughed. For the first time in 1.4 decades, things were going perfectly right.

Asia opened her eyes to the girls Gryffindor locker room. She groaned at her stiff bones and tired body as she stretched. But she was glad to feel that she didn't have that weird feeling of unused power anymore. She felt better than any other time. She finally felt as if she wouldn't explode. She walked out to see that 6 people in sky-blue robes were walking away from the field. 'Ravenclaw practice.' she thought. She gasped 'I haven't been to practice at all! I've got to find Fred and George!'

"Hey! Asia!" Asia jumped and whipped around. In blue robes, trotting up to her was Jeff. She cursed under her breath.

"Hello Jeff." she said as pleasant as she could. For some reason, she felt grouchy.

"Hey, what's-, um, are you okay? Your eyes are a little, bright..."

"Huh?" she went back into the locker room and found a mirror. Her eye was indeed bright. They looked as if someone had swirled white into them and added a tinge of...was that pink? She came back out and looked back up at him. "It's nothing. I think I'm jus overdoing myself, that's all." she lied.

"Oh, well, alright. By the way, Angel and some guy were looking for you about an hour ago."

Asia groaned "Was he tall? Blue eyes?"

"Yea." Asia sighed.

"Well, it looks like I'll be seeing you later then." she hesitated, before giving him a quick peak on the cheek, and then ran off. She went into the Entrance Hall and raced towards Gryffindor Tower. In the Common Room, was Numair.

"We need to talk." he said calmly. Asia stopped dead in her tracks.

"I have an hour to get ready for the day Saliman, we'd better talk quickly." she said coldly. She had never called him by his surname before.

"Dumbledore has given me orders to train you outside of class. I have no choice but to accept, and so do you. I want to see you at the lake at 9 every Saturday, no exceptions." he stood and looked at her as if expecting her to argue. He lost his cold stature when he saw her eyes. Was that pink? Asia blinked and then nodded.

"Fine." She whipped around and went upstairs. She took a quick shower and out the top half of her hair in a small ponytail and then braided it, leaving the rest out. She put on her school robes and went to breakfast.

'I feel like I haven't been in classes forever!' she said to herself at the table.

_'That's because you haven't. You've been to busy at the Hospital Wing.'_

_'Can it.' _Asia said crossly to Angel, who was licking her paws clean of the meat she just devoured. Asia hoped that it was already dead when she had gotten it.

Breakfast was over quickly, but the day dragged by. She, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in the back of all their classes. After their first class, transfiguration, she quickly decided to sit a little out of line of Harry's view. He seemed to like staring at her now. They had Potions next, and the only thing gained during Snape's dreaded class was a headache and 3 detentions to Gryffindor's. They had double Herbology then lunch. Next came Charms, and DADA. History of magic was last, putting Asia to sleep.

Tiredly, she went to do all of her homework before she went to dinner. Writing 2 essays, and filling out answers to hard questions in her books 3 times, Asia was beat. She skipped dinner and decided to go to bed. She had changed into her nightclothes and was brushing out her hair when Hermione came in and sat down on her bed next to Asia's.

"Asia, please talk to me. What's going on? Everyone's worried sick about you and you don't even care." Hermione said quietly as if Asia would explode. Hearing the pleading in her voice, Asia refrained herself from snapping at Hermione as she had done everyone else today, and sat on her bed. Hermione looked as if she had been crying. Her face was lined with tear streaks and her eyes were puffy. Her bushy hair was ruffled and her smile lines were deep with concern. Asia's eyes softened.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look horrible."

"Asia, Harry has been saying things that no one should say about you. He says that..." she trailed off and chocked on a sob. "He says that he doubts that you're his sister. He says no one like you could even be a Potter. I told him to stop but then he warned me to stay away from you. He says you will turn on me. It's not true Asia, tell me it isn't."

"Hermione," Asia said softly. What could she say? With the way she's been acting, how could she deny it? "I honestly don't care what Harry says about me. Harry doesn't know me or what has happened to me over time. He can deny me the Potter name all he wants, but he doesn't know what a Potter really is. He's the only Potter that he's ever seen, so how would he know?"

"Maybe, but would you turn on me? I saw your old teacher when he left the Common Room. He looked livid."

"My teacher and I have our disagreements, that's all. I'm going through a tough time with myself, and it's hard to change. I've lived at the E.Y.A for 13 years; it's hard to adjust. I just need some time to get things right. I've been really stressed lately."

"We heard about the reevaluation, and the incident with your power. We came to visit you, all of us. Harry was going ballistic. We care about you Asia, I just wish you could come to us when you have that type of problem."

"I didn't come to you because you might get hurt. Try having raw power growing inside you for years, but you can't control it. My powers are strong, but they are still growing. I think I've already surpassed my mum's powers." Hermione looked at Asia for a minute, before her eyes narrowed.

"Is that pink in your eyes?" Asia looked away.

"I don't know. I do need some rest though, if you don't mind." Hermione nodded and she stood. Asia stood also to hug her and reassure her, before going to bed.

Asia got no sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was back with Tom.

"Can I sleep for one night!" she yelled, even though he had yet to appear. She was still in her nightclothes and was about to curl up and sleep where she was.

"You need practice," he said appearing in front of her. She was used to it by now.

"I've already _had_ 'practice this morning! By the way, you never mentioned my eyes would turn pink! Because they're starting to!"

"It's alright, it'll go away. You just not used to using so much power." Suddenly, the air shifted. Both Asia and Tom looked around. "What the-" he muttered. They were in a dark field. It looked like deep night and the sky was purple. Something grumbled. Asia looked to see it was a small panther. She held out her hand expectantly and it came.

"I know where we are," she said quietly. She turned to the panther. "Where is the Raven?" It growled and turned to look behind her. Standing there was Raven. She was in her black sleeping gown that fit her well, and had her blue cloak over it. She looked to Tom dully and voiced rudely,

"Who are you?"

"He," Asia answered for him "is Tom. He's been teaching me how to control my powers. I forgot I had said I would meet you here."

"When I tried to come get you, while you slept, but the panther couldn't let me thorough."

"What do you mean?"

"The panther that guards your mind," Raven said, turning on a fidgety Tom "is being chocked by a snake. I couldn't release the hold. Asia, what is going on here? How much do you know about Tom?" Asia looked at him with pure anger.

"You," she said, advancing on him "have been weakening my defenses. To do what Tom? Kill me?" She threw up her hands and a red whip came out. Tom's head severed from his body and his midriff from his legs. Asia roared with fury and fell to her knees.

"He's been poisoning you. Why on Earth did you trust him?" Raven stood close by Asia. Her voice wasn't scolding, but curious.

"Who can I trust Rae?" Asia asked. Her voice was small and broken. "There's- there's no one who understands. No one knows how much power I have, not even me. I need help Rae, I need control. But I can't trust anyone."

"You trust me Asia, and Numair.-"

"Numair won't take me back. I acted so wrongly to him, so...stupid and cruel that I'm surprised he's still here."

"Asia, he's still here because he cares about you. He wants to help you. Your right," Raven kneeled down beside Asia and out a hand on her shoulder "No one knows how much power you have. But just throwing it around is something that just isn't smart. People want your power. It can either kill of get you killed Asia. But those are not the only choices. Your mother lived proudly with them-"

"Until they got her killed! How are these stupid curses supposed to help me? Mum tried to defend herself with them and failed, leaving me where I am today!"

"EXACTLY! Your mother died for you! She died so she could live on within you! She is closer to you dead than she can ever be in person! And by cursing your powers, and giving them up so easily, you're cursing her! Do you want her spirit to live on vain! Stop wallowing in self-pity and open your eyes! This is here and now! You can't change was happened in the past, and you never will! You can only learn and draw strength from it. This world, nor the Ministry will not pity your because you were orphaned at one. They will use to as a chance to try and destroy you. That's what Voldemort wants, that's what evil wants. Do you want to give in to the evil?" Asia was silent after Raven's scolding. But she still cried silently. What was she to do? Why was Hogwarts so different from the E.Y.A?

"How do you know I'm not already evil? I couldn't even tell that Tom was"

"Your scared and confused Asia, and angry, but your are not evil. You can't help the way you're born. But how you use your gift can change your life.

_Flash back_

_Raven and Asia were 7. They were currently in telepathics class, in one of the more upper levels class. The class consisted of the two of them, an 11-year-old boy, and a 15-year-old girl. The teacher rounded everyone off in pairs and told them to try and lift their partner. Raven and Asia, both filled with innocence, giggled as they flew each other off the ground and spun each other around. The teacher was rather impressed by their spectacle and went to answer a knock on the door. As she did, the 12-year-old boy, Pasco, came over. Pasco was not very nice. He came from a wealthy French family in Northern France. He was a very accomplished telepath, but was not very good at holding whatever he was doing. He was outraged to see that two 7-year-old girls were in his class. The 15-year-old girl, Saundry, usually defended the girls from Pasco. But she had come into her powers late. She was in the upper class because she was powerful, but not yet developed. _

_"You two are such teachers pets. 'Oh look at me, look at me, I'm Crow and Europe with my stupid little powers. Why don't you guys go back to the lower class? This class isn't for little kids." Pasco teased. Saundry, who had been sick for an entire week, looked at Pasco with disgust._

_"Pasco, give it up. Do you know how absolutely foolish you look teasing two 7-year-olds? Besides, I heard Raven beat you in last weeks quiz?"_

_Pasco snorted, "She got lucky. Her stupid bird was at the window and distracted me," Raven and Asia were quiet during the argument as always. It was always when he teacher left or before class that Pasco was mean to them. They just sat in the seats and said nothing. "-Watch, the next time I see that bird, I'm gunna kill 'em." Raven was peeved at that statement. Just like how Asia had Angel, Raven had a beautiful raven named Sariyah. Sariyah was given to Raven as a gift. The only thing was, the gift was signed anonymous. Raven believed it was her deceased mothers spirit. _

_Pasco whipped around at the feeling of Raven's power. She grew tall and ha black fire cackling around her while her eyes turned completely white. Black ravens flew from the black fire, and began fly peak and fly around Pasco. The ravens had 4 eyes that were little red slits. The teacher came back to witness this and gave Raven a jolt of her own yellow fire. Raven yelped and returned to normal, and the birds disappeared._

_"What's going on here?" the teacher said as calmly as she could. The girls and Paso let Saundry tell the story. Once finished, the teacher dismissed class and Raven and Asia ran back to their dorm. Raven began to cry. Asia came over to her and questioned her what's wrong. Raven cried some more before asking Asia quietly, "Am I evil?" Asia shushed her and told her that it was an accident. Asia knew that Raven's father, Trigon, was an evil sorcerer. _

_"You're not evil, so stop thinking it. You can't help the way your born, but how you use your gift can change your life." Raven looked up and smiled. _

_End Flashback_

Asia looked up at Raven and smiled. That day was the last day Raven had shed tears. Now that she looked at Raven, she didn't looked like the 7-year-old that was paranoid of becoming evil like her father.

"I guess the tables are turned, huh?" Asia's voice had sad amusement

"Yea. Now, this is the last time I want to see you like this over your balance of good and evil. I'm not good, but I'm not evil. I'm neutral, but I root for the good side." Looking at Asia's ditzy expression, she explained. "If there is no place for you on either side, make one of your own in-between... Now, get some sleep. It's almost 2."

The next time Asia woke up, she was inside her bed on a Tuesday morning. The chilly January air made her want to go back into her warm bed as she got up to shower. She dressed quickly, trying to stay as warm as possible, then cursed under her breath at the fact that she had to wear a skirt in the coldest time of the year. She got out gray knee high socks that were warm, and then slipped on her shoes and one of her heavier robes. Angel was already in the Common room sitting by a chair. From her view, all she could see was a hand over the armrest. Angel heard her coming and looked and went to greet her. Asia petted her and walked past her to see Hermione on the chair nodding off. Angel stretched and shook before licking Hermione's hand.

_'Not who you were expecting?' _Angel asked as Hermione stirred. Asia sighed.

_'I feel horrible about the whole thing.'_ Hermione got up, thanked Angel, and smiled.

"Were you up all night?" Asia asked as they walked to breakfast.

"For the most part," she said, suppressing another yawn "I wrote a letter to Sirius and was hoping to talk to him about Harry. Don't worry, I put it in code. I hope Sirius is able to understand it."

"You mean he left? I was hoping he was going to stay. I would have liked to spend more time with him."

"He left when we went to breakfast that day." Hermione said as the 3 of them walked into the Great Hall. Hermione walked straight to sit with Harry and Ron.

_'What do I say to him?'_ Asia asked.

_'Good morning would be nice.'_ Angel said back as if it were obvious.

"Hey Ron, Harry." she said shortly as she sat down. Both boys looked sort of surprised and shocked at the same time. "What? Did I grow an extra head?"

"No, it's just, erm, long time no see." Ron said. Harry had recovered from his shock and was eating his food. Asia glanced at Hermione. She was about to say something but she got a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jeff smiling at her.

"Hi Jeff."

"Hey, Asia, can I talk to you?"

"Erm, sure. Hermione, I'll be back. Angel, stay here." she said before the Houndune could get up. She snorted in retort and began to groom herself. Asia smirked about how cat-like the fox-like creature could be. She followed Jeff out the Great Hall and into the same room where they had their first actual talk. She could feel the tenseness in his hands and wondered. When he closed the door, she went over to him.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" she looked into his eyes to search for an answer.

"I need to know something...um...this is hard. Where-. Where do we, you know, stand?"

"Um, here? In Hogwarts?" Asia played dumb. She knew what he meant, and wasn't sure herself. He was a nice kid, but she hadn't known him long at all.

"Okay, where do you think I stand...W-with you?" He was nervous. Boy was he nervous. He was starting to sweat and kept licking his lips. What was she supposed to say to that? She got a fluttering in her stomach and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She realized how close they were also. She could reach up her knee and hit him straight in the groin, but she didn't want to do that. She bit her bottom lip.

"I...err...um...why's it so hot in here?" she looked everywhere but at him. She felt like she was going to throw up. She shifted nervously and looked him back in the face. She nearly gasped. His eyes, they were misty gray. They reminded Asia of fog; she began to wonder how many secrets they conceal. Asia snapped back to place when she was starting to feel his breath on her face. Her eyes were still slightly glazed, remembering his eyes, when the gap closed between them. Her insides froze as she felt his hands on her lower back and instinctively put her arms around his neck. Something felt right for once in a long time. The panther was purring; she was truly happy. When they separated, they stayed in each other's embrace, taking in what just happened. Asia looked out the window. Pocking out of the snow, a pure white lily blossomed. Asia beamed and rubbed her face into Jeff's chest. Her mother was happy also. She laughed and buried her face in Jeff's chest, taking in his scent once more. When she looked back out the window, the flower was gone. 'Thank you Mum, for being with me.' she thought. Then she began to hope her mother would forgive her for not saying her poems yesterday. Asia could have gone on and on inside of her head, but Jeff spoke.

"So, where does this leave us now?" his voice was quiet and serious, but he did not move. HE only put his chin on top of Asia's head.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Asia asked. There was hope in her voice, but regardless she still prepared herself for the worst. She would _not_ be hurt again.

"Ofcorse. I broke up with my girlfriend for you."

"Jeff!" Asia was a little uneasy. 'What if he just jumps from one pretty girl to the next? And how come I never heard that he had a girlfriend?'

"I wasn't really into her as we once were anyway. She's a Ravenclaw, but barley. She acts more like a Slytherin. Besides, she's been chasing after a Hufflepuff for a while and I can't ignore it anymore. Why stay with someone who is just with me for status? I don't want my love to go to waste." Jeff's voice got softer as he spoke.

"Why me though? Of all people?" it was the question she honestly didn't understand.

"I don't know. I see things in you that I can't see anywhere else. Your so simple...you don't need anything made by magic, or man to be who you are. You're just so natural. You don't try to be the best; you just give your all. And if not good enough then you try it again. Basically, your more then just a pretty face." He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his lips again.

"The bell is about to ring, where did she go?" Hermione looked at the wall for the 4th time in 5 minuets. They were in Charms and class was about to start. Harry looked sort of restless, while Ron feel asleep leaning on one hand.

"She went off with Jeff." Harry half growled.

"Your friends with Jeff Harry, remember?" Hermione said slightly crossly. Harry huffed. Just as the bell rang, Asia burst through the doorway. The Charms classroom door was always spelled to close when the bell rang, so no one can sneak in unnoticed. The door nearly caught the hem of her robe. She sat down next to Hermione and in front of Harry.

"Where have you been?" Harry's voice was between not caring and growling. Asia turned and lifted an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, tiny Professor Flitwick stood on a stack of books behind his desk. It was only 5 minuets into the class when a folded piece of paper flew over her head and onto the desk. She picked it up and read:

_You still didn't answer my question._

_ -Harry_

Asia took out a quill and ink, and scribbled down:

_Thank you for telling me._

_-Asia_

She tossed it back over her head, and waited. The note came back a minute later, and the conversation went on:

_I'm serious, what did he want with you?_

_-Harry_

_He who? _

_-Asia_

_JEFF! You know who!_

_-Harry_

_Oh, you mean that guy!_

_-Asia_

_Yes, yes, that guy._

_-Harry_

_What about him?_

_-Asia_

_You're doing this on purpose_

_-Harry_

Asia smiled. 'So, his mood is lifting a bit. Finally!'

_Gasp Why, big brother, are you accusing me of trying to disturb you when you're trying to receive a wizarding education?_

_-Asia_

_Yes._

_-Harry_

_Oh, then guilty as charged._

_-Asia_

Asia threw the note back with a smirk. The smirk on her face disappeared when the note hit her full force off the back of her head. She looked at it and saw that it was crumpled up into a paper ball. She turned around and looked at him after checking that Flitwick wasn't looking. He was smirking at her with a shit eating, 'try-to-top-that' grin. She growled and returned the smirk, accepting the challenge, and turned around to hear out the rest of the class.

They had Herbology next. Today, they were dealing with a plant that was supposed to be something like a Flytrap. But only, this plant liked bigger prey. Professor Sprout, a tiny with who was always seen with amounts of earth on her clothes, told the class that they only grow a few of these each year.

"They don't have long lives," she explained "They live for about 5 years before they wither. When they with, the entire plant explodes to produce thousands of seeds, making more. Only about 4 or 5 of the seeds actually make it into ground nearby. The others are carried by the wind and taken far off. I grow them and put them near Hagrid's vegetable patches. The plants will eat any mice that come by. They have a chemical smell inside to attract the mice..." Asia stopped listening when she felt a presence. She looked down to see a snake silently weaving in and out of people's feet unnoticed. Bending down slowly, so not to attract attention, she put her arm down in front of it. It was a harmless Gardener Snake that must have taken refuge in the Greenhouse. It twined up her arm and slipped around her neck.

_'I'll allow you to stay there, but one squeeze and your gone.'_

_'I promissssse. It'sss muccchh to cold out 'here.'_

_'It's winter little one, where is everyone else?'_

_'I don't know. A giant man took me in because I wasss sssick. Now me let me go, but it'sss so cold evverywhere.'_

_'Like I said, I'll allow you to stay, only if there's no squeezing, or biting.'_

_'Deal.'_

_'What's your name?'_

_'A human would never be able to pronounce it. For short, call me T'kaa.'_

_'T'kaa, got it. I'm Asia.'_

_'Niccce to meet you.'_

_'You too.'_ Asia had been so preoccupied with T'kaa, that she completely ignored Hermione. T'kaa had hidden himself under her robes, but respectfully out of her shirt.

"What was that Hermione? I sort of dazed out."

"Dazed out? I thought you were dead on your feet. Professor said we could together. We have plant number 5. We have to repot it. But their teething, so be careful."

It took the both of them to repot the plant. First, Hermione was bitten when she gripped the plant. It was only 6 inches, but it had dull molars in. Asia had to hold the pot down, since the things roots were clinging to it for dear life. Both girls, giving up, put the plant once down. With a wave of her hand, the plant was eased out of the pot and into the new one. The bell rang once more, signaling double Potions with the Slytherin. Asia had to take a deep breath. She hasn't seen Malfoy since her 'incident' a few weeks ago. With T'kaa still around her neck, she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked quickly to the Dungeons after washing up. They took their usual seats at the back of class and in the corner. The last thing that any of them want is to get into yet another fight with Malfoy. Hermione sat by the wall, Asia next to her, Harry next to him, and Ron after. T'kaa lifted his tiny head out of Asia's robes and flicked his tongue at Harry. Harry swiped at hand at the feeling, thinking it's a bug. T'kaa hissed at him.

_'Watch it!'_ Harry turned around to be face to face with a snake. He yelped and fell off his chair. Ron and Asia laughed as quietly as they could while Hermione fussed if he was okay.

"I didn't even plan that. Good job T'kaa." Asia said, smirking. Malfoy walked into class and saw Harry on the floor.

"What's up Potter? See something shiny to give to Wesley?" Malfoy crooned. Asia felt a growl in her throat, and then smirked. She called upon something within herself, and out of thin air appeared a Panther as black as night. It somehow radiated with a silver light that wasn't there. It was transparent also. It growled and swiped at Malfoy who quickly left to his seat. As is satisfied, the panther turned to Asia and sat in front of her at her desk and out of sight. It looked up at Asia expectantly, and then turned to lick its hip, where the mark of the Emotional Eye was. Asia gasped; that was NOT supposed to be there! The panther faded away to reveal Angel. Angel looked up at her as if nothing happened.

_'What's the matter?'_ the Houndune asked.

_'What's the matter? You were just a panther!'_

_'I know. You changed me. Just don't do it again, it feels funny.'_ Angel laid under the desk and resumed to clean herself. 'What's going on?' Asia asked herself.

The rest of the day played out normally, along with the rest of the week. On Saturday, she did as she was told and met Numair out by the lake well after sundown. Angel trotted at her heels briskly. When she walked up to him, she didn't stop until she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry..." she said. She took Numair by surprise with this.

"For-for what?" Asia motioned for Numair to sit and she did the same. Only then did she tell the story form beginning to end; from the first time she when to the door, to the austral plane with Raven. Numair looked disappointed. "Asia, how could you trust someone like that?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but what was I to do? I was scared, I had doubts. I'm seeing things I have never seen or heard before. I never ran into these problems at the E.Y.A. I've already apologized to my friends, and they forgave me. Do you?" she looked up to him hopefully. He looked stern for a second and then smiled.

"Yes, I do. But remember, it doesn't matter how mad I _seem_, I would turn away from you Asia. You can come to me, you know that."

"Thank you" Asia smiled.

**12 pages, although it dosn't seem like it. I'll try to update ASAP, I really want to finish this story. A lot of people want me to start my other one. I think I'm going to write the first chapter of it and post it when this story is done, but I need reviews to do so!**


	11. Chapter 11: Destiny

Asia started to feel reconnected with her friends. Her classes went normal, and she and Numair had training lessons at 9o'clock each Saturday night. She and Jeff have officially been a couple, and Hermione was the first to know. A few dodgy days later, she told Ron and Harry. Harry wasn't that happy with it, but seeing as he was friends with Jeff, he let it slide. Jeff was still careful around Harry regardless. Her grades were up and to her satisfaction; she hasn't been in the hospital wing in about 3 months.

It was now the beginning of May. Quidditch season was over, but Alicia told Asia she wasn't angry with her, only wished to see her on the team next year. Asia was more than glad to comply.

It was a Saturday morning, just after she watched the sunrise and said her poem, Asia sat under the large willow tree by the lake. She was wearing a simple black tang top and some of her snug jeans. She had on a pair of black fish net, fingerless gloves, and her hair cascaded down he back and into her lap. Angel, next to her, was lazily sprawled on her back in the sun. She had popped open one crimson eye to see Harry walking towards them. He bent and scratched Angel's belly briefly before taking a seat next to Asia.

"Hey Harry." she greeted without even opening her eyes.

"Morning...Did I ever tell you that I'm proud of you?" This caused Asia to open her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Um, thanks. Not that I'm not thankful, because I am, but why?"

"All that time, I was watching you. Hermione and Ron must've not seen it, but I was. When I said that you are not a Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just sort of angry that you had some issues that you couldn't come to me about. It doesn't matter if you in danger, or not. If you have a problem, I want you to know that you can come to me for it, okay?" Asia was still a little confused. These were issues from months ago. Why bring it up now?

"Harry, I'm over all that stuff-"

"Yea, but not only was it eating at me, but Numair was going to tear off my head if I didn't apologize. Did you know that he thinks I have some sort of power?"

Asia gave a small chuckle. "Numair thinks everyone has power. He went to the E.Y.A, and from what I heard from his classmates, he was a total bookworm, and it could be safely said that he lived in the library." Harry chuckled also.

"Sounds like Hermione in our first year."

"He _is_ like Hermione! I dread the day that the two sit down and study together! I'll be spending weeks trying new techniques that don't work."  
"That's what you do down by the lake?"

"Yea. No one know the full extent of Emotional eyed powers, so he's been trying to find ways where I can use my full power and not lose control. Meditation can only do so much."

Harry and Asia sat under the tree until breakfast time, talking about small things here and there, but mostly enjoying the company of each other. They walked into breakfast as normal. Harry continued to walk until he found Ron and Hermione, and Asia stopped to see Jeff.

"Morning, love." she greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning," he kissed her cheek in return. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Same. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing really. I have meditation at noon and I have to meet Numair at nine tonight."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

"Fine, see you then." Jeff nodded to her and they kissed quickly on the lips before she went to Gryffindor's table.

"Geez, did you have to kiss him so much?"

"Did you have to watch, you pervert?" Asia retorted, glaring at Harry.

"Harry," Hermione butted in, pouring herself some orange juice "they are going out."

"Thank you." Asia nodded to Hermione. "So just leave it alone." Harry scoffed and they ate breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was over t 9:15, so they remained at the table and Asia and Harry listened to yet another verbal sparring match between Ron and Hermione. Asia rubbed her temples. It was to early in the morning for them two. Harry finally kicked Ron in the chin, effectively making him stop.

"Why don't you two just go out already?" she asked as she heard footsteps coming over to her table. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see it was Jeff. She stood as Hermione and Ron kept gapping at her. "Oh come on, it's so obvious! And besides, you're forgetting that I'm an accomplished telepath. I can read your minds, not to mention your deep feelings." she smirked as Jeff put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out the Great Hall with Angel trotting behind them.

At the Staff table, Dumbledore fought to laugh and settled on a smirk. He had just seen to scene where Ron and Hermione were arguing, to when Asia and Jeff left. Harry kept a close eye on the two as they left. Asia was back to her normal self. He and Numair had been talking last night. Numair has spent much time with Asia at night, trying to fix the damage done by 'Tom'. But Numair has found that the damage was _completely_ emotional. Her powers only reacted on that emotion. Numair had worked hard to separate Asia's entwined and tangled emotions, all of them. But there were 3 that gave him trouble: rage-the red one, ice-the blue/white one, and pink-the magenta one. Dumbledore, although he knew he shouldn't be, was surprised when Numair mentioned love. Both of them had expected the emotion to be well guarded, but not troublesome. Love was shrunk to the bottom of the well, very scarce and very stubborn. It was under a black, transparent panther, as Numair described it. Rage and ice, however, remain dominant. The two, for some reason, cannot be separated. Dumbledore knew that the emotion 'ice' was built up hate that was left unchecked. It was an emotion that dwelled in someone's heart, and only grows and threatens to consume the person's heart. Asia had trouble separating the two, but not keeping them under control. Numair knew he was treading in dangerous waters when messing with rage and ice, but the love the man had for the girl kept him going. Dumbledore only hoped that he would come out alive.

* * *

Asia and Jeff were walking down the steep, dirt road to Hogsmeade, arms linked together and Angel trotting ahead. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. Asia found she was doing this a lot lately, enjoying other people's company. Back at her old school, if it weren't Raven, then she would often find herself snapping at others who hung around for no reason. This was a change for her. Here, she was accepted not by what powers she has, but by her personality. She smiled, a true warm smile. Even Angel noticed the change in Asia's aura when she smiled. The Houndune looked up and gave the most she could of a smile of her own.

_'Now _that's_ something I haven't seen since you were a pup.' _Asia chuckled slightly

_'Hey, I've smiled before!'_

_'No, you've smirked before. _Smile _and _smirk_ are two different things. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone.'_

_'No one else can hear you here.'_

_'Well...that's besides the point.'_ Asia smirked at the comment. _'At least it lasted for a little while.'_ Angel sighed.

"So, do you two do this all the time?" Jeff asked. Asia almost jumped, forgetting he was even there.

"Sometimes. But not really, it makes non-telepaths feel left out." Asia gave another smirk at this and looked at him.

"Oh...wait, your calling me a non-telepath, aren't you?" Asia let out a full laugh that sounded like bells to Jeff's ears. He wished she would laugh more often. As they got to the bottom of the slop, Jeff pulled Asia's head towards him with his free hand and kissed her on the lips. Asia was taken by surprise, and gasped.

"What was that for?"

"For being you..." he told her truthfully. It was his turn to smirk now. Asia smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder, and Jeff faked a pained face.

"Come on already," she said, very child-like. "I've been waiting _ages_ the finally see Hogsmeade!" Asia began to bounce on the balls of her feet, looking at Jeff like a puppy waiting to play. Jeff smiled.

"Alright, just stop bouncing or you'll hurl your breakfast." he couldn't help but laugh as Asia dragged him to every store, taking at the most, 10 minuets in each store. Angel insisted that she wait outside for them for the well being of her tail. There were to many people in the shop. Of course, she had to find a shadowed place, or else she could cause a panic. It was around 1 when they stopped to take a break. They were sitting outside an Ice-cream Parlor eating lunch while Angel laid under the table licking her paws clean. She had a few feathers on her head, making Asia feel sorry for what ever she had caught. Jeff had bought himself school things, like quills and parchment, and bought Asia other things, like candy and a rose. The rose was spelled because it still had thorns. It was said to be useful when your loved one got in trouble. Asia didn't care though, it was beautiful, and Jeff didn't even know that roses were her favorite flower. She was trying to think of a way to pay him back. How could she? She knew he would refuse money, but it would eat away at her if she wasn't to give anything back. She finished her ice cream quickly (it's he favorite food) and put down a golden galleon.

"Lunch is my treat. I'll be right back, okay? Take your time" she disapperated with a swirl of wind, and Angel in a ball of fire before he could even say anything.

Asia and Angel apperated to a secluded alley, so not to scare anyone. She chose to apperate since it was fast, and she would be gone before he asked questions. She peeked out of the alley and was about 4 stores down from the outdoor parlor; Jeff's back facing her. She sighed, 'Now what to get him?'

_'What's the greatest thing you can offer?'_

_'I'm not doing THAT with him!' _Asia blushed and yelled in Angel's head, making her wince.

_'No! Ofcorse your not, because I would have to kill you both if you did,'_ she added a glare to prove her point _' not to mention the sisters would be after my fur...but I mean...he gave you a Lover's Rose. There supposed to protect you in a dire situation if needed to be, only if your partner truly loves you. So be basically told you that he wants to be there, even when he physically can't.'_

_'You know, for a Houndune, you make a lot of sense in love, how?'_

_'It's simple. In a society of Houndunes, the greatest thing that can be offered to a new mate is pups, comfort, and protection. And he's giving you comfort in protection.'_

'I think he's the one who needs protection...bad things happen to those closet to me...' she thought as she walked into a shop she had been in earlier. It had things like ancient amulets, protective stones, some potions, necklaces, bracelets, and much more. She skimmed the walls, looking for something suitable, frowning in concentration. Near the corner of the wall, a pendent caught her eye. It was an emotional eyed pendent, but they were small. It was said that only the emotional eyed were to wear them. Asia bit her lip, it wasn't expensive, but she wasn't so sure. She decided against it. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Emotional eyed powers were neutral, meaning they could go either way: good or bad. She didn't want to put her power into it the pendent to activate it just to have it kill someone Jeff was talking to or something. An inhuman yelp made her come out of her thoughts and back to the present. Angel was sitting at her feet looking up at her with a necklace hanging off her nose. Asia picked it up and looked at it: it was a silver chain, with a silver big cat's paw hanging from it. By the claws, it was holding a crystal about the size of a marble. Asia looked at Angel and scratched her behind the ears gratefully, before calling over the store clerk. 'If I can't protect him with my EE powers, then my animagus powers will do just fine!' The tiny witch came up to Asia's shoulder, and had a frenzy of copper curls that was trying to over rule the scarf that tied them down.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" she said pleasantly.

"Hello. Can you tell me-" Asia didn't get to finish her sentence, for the over-hyper woman had began to rant about the necklace?

"Ah, the Lions trinket! A good sell! You know, we have more than just a lion. We have tigers, monkeys, dogs, wolves, falcons, jaguars, panthers, snakes, insects, bears-"

"Wait, you said you have panthers? Show me." The lady nodded happily and waddled over to the open glass case in the middle of the floor. She picked up a necklace that almost looked the same as the one Asia already had. " Are they the same?" she asked.

"Oh no no no dearie, all big cats are different. You see, the lion is the fierce protector of the family, using tooth and nail to defend what's his. While the tiger is pure and innocent, only being seen when it wants to. The panther, however, is a fierce protector, and a caring mother. But that's all we know. She stays in the dark, and all you can see is hear piecing gaze, before she sinks back into the shadows." There was silence between to two for a minute.

"I'll take the panther."

"Your sure? The lion is much more popular. Because the panther is so rare, no one knows what it does or how it does it-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm very fond of panthers." The woman looked at Asia oddly. Asia faked scratching her neck to hid her emotional eye mark. Once the woman turned, she flattened her bangs over her scar, and moved some hair to frame her face. When she paid for her necklace, she kept her head down, making a shadow over her neck. She nodded to the woman briefly as she handed her bag to her and made her leave. Once out of the crowed store, Asia and Angel made their way back to the same alley. Jeff was standing outside the parlor looking around patiently. She dipped back into the alley and sat down on a dry spot. She squeezed the pendent in her right hand and summoned a panther from her mind. It was a male, one that she had never seen before. Quickly, she told him of what he was to do, and showed him a picture of Jeff. She thanked him and sealed him inside the pendent. Getting up from her position, she walked over to the parlor. Jeff smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What have you been up to?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, trying to be innocent.

"You have that gleam in your eye."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't to anything." Jeff narrowed his eyes at her and she looked away innocently.

"Come on, I want to show you something." he took her hand and lead her down a dirt road that didn't look like it was used often. Angel came along behind them, taking in the surroundings while teasing _'How many times to I have to tell you that you are the worst liar?'_

_'Oh stuff it.' _Asia huffed. It was true, she was a bad liar.

Jeff led them into the edges of Hogsmeade. When they started to climb a rocky hill is when Asia had to ask.

"Where are we-"

"Shh." he hushed her. Asia grumbled to herself and then they stopped. Asia was going to ask but she stopped. They were on a cliff, one that over looked valleys and many rolling hills. The horizon was a rollecoster of mountains coated in trees, and the sun was facing them. They sat under the shade of a large tree, and stayed in silence. Before slinking off, Angel said _'Don't forget to pendent, and try not to drool.'_

_'I don't drool!' _

_'I know, but it was funny to see the look on your face. Don't try anything that Prue wouldn't approve of, I'll be nearby.'_

'Prue doesn't approve of anything but studying'. Asia thought.

She and Jeff sat in silence, watching the wind play with the trees and overgrown grasses.

"So, what did you run off and do?"

"Actually, I didn't _run_. But anyway, I wanted to repay you."

"You don't have to Asia-"

"I want to. You've done so much for me Jeff. I'm not really a material girl, but you've done so much for me mentally. You proved me wrong in so many ways, and made me realize that there's still a child under all of this, and a girl still looking for a good time. I want to repay you for it with this." She handed him the pendent she had bought. "It's called a Panther's Heart. Panthers are my animagus form, so I got this one because I can depend on it."

"Why do you have to depended on it?" he asked her, looking straight into her sky blue orbs.

"Because...um, things happen to thoughts who are held dearest to me. And I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to anyone anymore because of me. I intend to keep that promise, and so does he." she gestured to the crystal in the panther's claw. Inside it was an ice blue eye. And no matter which way Jeff turned the necklace; it was still looking straightforward towards you. "That's one of my panthers in there. He'll watch over you. Promise me you'll keep this with you at all times."

"A-Asia, your acting like I'm going to die tomorrow." Asia shook her head. It looked like an attempt to say no, but she was really trying to shake the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Her attempt failed.

"Just promise me, please." She looked up at him as a tear cut a path down her cheek. Jeff wiped it away.

"Okay, okay, I promise." He embraced her as she cried silently. When she was finished, he still held her, but asked her a question. "Asia, what's going on?"

"I told you, bad t-things happen to people I...hold dear."

"You mean people you love?"

"...I forgot what love feels like Jeff, a long time ago. I hurt me to love, so I suppressed it. The ones that I loved most were torn from me."

"Do you love me?"

"I care about you, a lot. More than anything."

"That's love Asia. When you care about someone, and are willing to do anything for that person." Asia closed her eyes. The pink light at the bottom of the well was slowly creeping up, slowly. She nuzzled her nose into his chest, just taking the moment to let her guard down and feel safe with someone else.

* * *

At 8:45, Asia put on a long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and a light robe. She walked down to the lake to see the very tall form of Numair.

"Evening Asia." he greeted, patting the ground beside him. Even when he was sitting, he was about a head shorter than Asia when she was standing. She took a seat beside him and they meditated for about 15 minuetes. Asia kept going as instructed, and Numair put his hands on her shoulders. Just like every time, Numair went to the well. What he saw made him gasp; the pink light was up with the rest of them, filling the space that was once an empty void. He smiled; Asia was opening herself to people again. For a while, they worked on getting ice and rage separated. On the fifth try, Asia was panting.

"There must be something that connects them together, a memory maybe?"

"What if they just go hand and hand?" Asia offered

"No, being cold and hating someone is two different things. Something that you remember is keeping them stuck together like glue."

"Can't we jut leave them?"

"No. They must be separated like the rest, or you will be vulnerable to attack. Why don't you take a break for a few minuets?" Asia nodded. It had to be about 10 by now. She looked into the lake and reached her hand in the freezing depths. It soothed her, and woke her up a bit more. She looked into the lake while letting herself go. Her astral self laid on it's back in the water, letting the waves massage her astral bones. She peaked one eye over to her body to see it shaking. Curious, she went over to it, to see in the reflection of the water was snake eyes. Instead of her normal blue almonds, were red snakes. She gasped, and went back into her body.

"Tom is still in my head!" she yelled, breaking Numair out of his stream of thoughts.

"What?"

"Tom, he's still there. I just astral projected and when I saw my body, there were snake eyes. I mean it Numair, Tom was there."

"That's not possible." he said, looking at Asia and pacing "I would have sensed him."

"So would I. Maybe he's still hiding behind that door? I should go look for him-"

"No," Numair said sternly and sharply. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The last time I sent you there, you nearly died and turned evil. There's no way I'm sending you back there alone. Go upstairs and rest. Make sure you meditate for at least 10 minuetes before you go to sleep. And stay away from that door."

"But-"

" I mean it Potter, or I'll lock you in the deepest darkest dungeon I can find until you're old enough to have children. And you know in my standards, that's never." Asia sighed and nodded. Numair only threatened her like that when he meant something was really up. She knew that the problem with not being able to sense Tom, and separating rage and ice was more than he let on. As she bade him goodnight he reminded her one more time to meditate and stay away from the door, and then gave another threat to be thrown into the deepest glacier on Earth. Asia chuckled at that one. To tired to walk, she apperated into Gryffindor Tower. As expected, she found it empty; it was 10:30. She quickly went upstairs and barley got a sleeping gown on before collapsing onto the bed, and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

He sat in a large chair in an old house. The muggle who lived here wouldn't be using it anymore, she was dead. 'Disgusting muggle' he thought. He didn't fret however, pretty soon he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. A knock came at the door, interrupting his meditation.

"What?" he barked. He was in no mood for any games.

"We have found that the ministry will be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow night. We also have made the final touches on the experiment." a servant bowed at his feet.

"Good. Then move it into the dark forest tonight, and keep it concealed. Tomorrow is when we strike." he hissed venomously.

"Yes sire, but, if I may ask, what about the Houndune? And the Boy?"

"No, you may not ask." The next second, the servant was burning alive at the flick of his master's wand. 'Asia Potter, will have you.' the Dark Lord hissed venomously.

* * *

Asia tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get comfortable, and the horrid dreams of her massacring thousands of people at a time wasn't helping the matter. Twice, she woke up in a cold sweat, and 3 more times after that. Finally giving up, she put on a robe and went to the common room. She sat in front of the dying fire and tried to meditate.

She pictured herself sitting on a rock in space. She was doing well for a while when the rock began to twist. She looked at it to see she was sitting on a mass tangle of snakes. She kept herself from screaming and tried to pull out, but the snakes restrained her arms and legs. She was now breathing heavy and was trying not to panic. Before her train of thought could spin out of control, she thought one word, Tom. She gave and inhuman growl, and unleashed some of her power. Red whips appeared in her hands and cut through the snakes effortlessly. But then the overwhelming feeling swept over her again. She shook her head as she watched the snakes wither and die. In the back of her mind, she wanted more. She was bored with killing _just_ snakes, and wanted more than that.

"No," she fought "killing is bad!"

"But you love it. You want more..."

"Tom?" She whispered as the whips disappeared. A chuckle came from nowhere.

"My dear girl, if you still think my name is Tom, then I gave you more credit then I should have. My name is Voldemort."

"I know that!" 'I just hoped it wasn't true' she added mentally. "Let me guess, you want to finish me once and for all?" she asked. She felt fear rise in her throat. So, she put a cocky edge in her voice, covering it.

"No, that is that fate that awaits your sibling. But you are the one that's going to kill him." Asia raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, his presence disappeared. She snapped out of her meditation and ran out the tower. Running down the halls, she barged into Numair's quarters like a bat out of hell. Hearing his door slam, Numair shot up and nearly fell out of bed. He lit a lamp with the wave of his hand and looked around sleepily.

"Asia, what are you doing? It's 2 in the morning." he asked as he yawned.

"Voldemort paid me a visit." she said, losing the cocky edge and letting the fear out. Now that she noticed it, she was shacking. Numair got out of bed and ushered her to sit down. Asia only looked at her hands as he put on a nightshirt over his pants and kneeled in front of her.

"What happened? What did he say?" he asked, after he made sure she was okay.

"He tied me up with snakes and I killed them. But then he kept telling me I wanted to kill more." she confessed, leaving out the part that she really _did_ want to kill more. She continued, "Then he said that I would be the one to kill Harry. Numair, I can't stay here. There are to many lives at risk. If he's toying with my head, then he can get access to my emotions and powers, that's not safe!" She began to sob as Numair looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I don't want to stay here Numair I can't, I want to go home. Everything's so hard and different, and I'm putting everything and everyone in danger. I thought I was ready to leave, but I'm not Numair, I'm really not. I love my friends, but everything's some complicated and I want to go _home_, to the E.Y.A. I hate it there too, but it's not so hard there. Any second he can take control and there's no way I can stop him from doing it no matter how hard I try." A hysterical rack of tears broke off her rant; halfway through Numair had embraced her in a hug. Now, she cried helplessly on his shoulder with him rubbing small comforting circles on her back. Numair kept himself from crying. She was like a daughter to him, and to see her in hysterics was tearing him apart. Asia was a warrior. She would fight until she died, and maybe even then she wouldn't stop. But to hear her actually _want _to run away from a problem wasn't like her. Sure she's been scared before, but she would always push aside her fear until the end. More than likely, she would do something stupid and dangerous to get done what she had to get done. For a few minuets she cried helplessly. She then fell silent and just stayed in Numair's hug. The large mage made her feel safe. Deep inside Asia, there was a small child crying; a small child that wished she could run into her parent's arms and cry her eyes out while they protected her from all the harm in the world. It was rare that that child saw the daylight...but this time, it was unavoidable. Numair only can satisfy the child for so long, and so can the Halliwell's. Asia knew she was doomed to that sadness and wanting of release until she died.

Asia sighed. "Are you okay now?" Numair asked her. She nodded into his shoulder and he let her go. She pouted at the loss of his warmth. "Asia, there is something that I must tell you, something I've known for a long time." Asia looked at him puzzled. Numair smiled at her; she had the look of innocence on her face, of a child.

"When you first came to the E.Y.A, one of your caretakers was a seer named Tamora Sarrasri. She was a powerful seer and a very kind person. One day when I was coming to visit you, I heard a scream. By the time I got there, she was in hysterics and going crazy. She said one of the children that she was caring for would be evil. Ofcorse, being the dramatic person she was, not many believed her. But, since she was the only seer in Germany that we knew of, we read everyone's aura, and the only one that didn't turn out pure, as a child should have, is both Raven's and yours..." he paused to see her face. It was hard and calm, but she was listening. "We kept eyes on the both of you, but you showed no signs of any abnormities. So, the following year, after 3 ore outbursts about evil children, we had her retire. Nothing was wrong with you two. When you were 8, I met Dumbledore. He took you to a seer, a real one that he knew personally. When he came back, he said that you would be the 'Snakes Fang'. It puzzled the both of us for years. But I figured it out 3 years ago. A snake has no legs, or claws. When in a dangerous situation, it only has 1 weapon, its fangs. When it's eating, it only has one thing to use, it's fangs. Its fangs is the _key_ to its survival; its _tool_. Obviously, the snake is the Dark Lord." Numair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are the key to his destruction of the Wizarding race. The Ministry is coming here tomorrow to take into their custody." Asia looked up at this. Her eyes were deadly cool.

"Why did you tell me they were coming to reevaluate me?" she asked. She voice was as cold and solid as ice.

"I was trying to protect you. I thought that if you had a motive, you would work hard enough to make the prediction not happen. I was wrong. I wanted to give you a chance. I wanted to try before it was to late." Numair put his head down as if shamed of himself. In truth, he was.

"You should have told me." Asia said softly. "Then I would have tried harder. You always try to protect me, I thought by now you would have figured out that I always find a way around it. I've been having dreams of the ministry coming and taking me away since I got here, and even more of me drowning in snakes. I guess I knew my destiny before it even started, huh?" she said in dark amusement.

"Asia, I want you to be safe. Please tell me your going to stay at the Ministry, and do everything they say to keep you safe?" he looked at her with hopefulness and seriousness. Asia nodded. "It has been known that Raven's father, Trigon, is in league with Voldemort, so she will be with you also. She requested it." Asia smiled; she wasn't going to be alone after all.

"What about my school work? It's the first of June tomorrow. (I know my time is a little crazy. please don't try and make it logical and go with it, you'll give yourself a headache.). Or, today rather. Now is the time to start all the heavy studying for exams."

"Don't worry about them, you're excused from them to stop an evil wizard from taking over the world. And Raven's more than passing." Numair gave a sad smile. She smiled back. He went to put on some slippers and took her hand to help her up. "Come on, back to bed with you. Tomorrow, I want you to pack. No one is to know about your departure, so wait until the other girls leave to pack up. I know you get up at dawn, but still wait for them to leave. Dumbledore told me to tell you to try not to tell Harry. He's been known to do things as stupid as you do to save someone. Lets hope he doesn't try anything tomorrow."

**This is only 8 pages, I know, it's short. But then agian, I typed in size 10 font. There's going to be 2 more chapters to this story. YAAAAAAAHHHHH! Now press the 'Go' button and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Split Personality

Asia barely got any sleep. Somewhere inside her, she knew Voldemort would plague her life even more than he already had, but now, he was just running it. She was his tool, that's all. She was destined to be used to destroy all muggles, and all those Voldemort things that aren't worthy to live. There was definitely sin to doing that. Sitting up, she let out a shaky breath. It was almost 3am and she couldn't sleep. Getting out of her bed she sat at her bedside table and took out a quill and parchment. She began to right a letter to the Halliwell's, telling them she had to leave and she would see them later on. She never put when, because she didn't know when. No one did. She told them she loved them and they needed to take care of Angel while she was gone. Asia looked over the letter. If the owl was intercepted, then anyone one the dark side could read it. She rewrote the letter in German and threw he other one away. She reread the letter again while fondling with her mothers necklace, then took out her wand and sealed it. She left it on her desk for the morning to come so she could have something to do. Thinking about that again, she almost started to cry. She noticed that ever since she came here, she cried much to often. 'That's because I came out of my ice tomb.' Raven told me about this.' she thought.

Speaking of Raven, Asia went to the austral plane. Her best friend was also having a hard time sleeping. She was dreaming about her father: a very tall man with scorching crimson eyes and white hair. He was an evil sorcerer with powers as red as any tomato. In Raven's dream however, he was an absolute giant. She was standing in the palm of his hand with her trademark blue cloak.

"Father," she said, her voice sad and pleading "I don't want to do this. It's not fair."

"You have no choice my daughter," Trigon's voice boomed over the entire scene. "You must do as you were destined. If you don't it will consume you. You are the Gem, and you will remain to be the Gem until you die."

"LIAR!" Asia screamed. Seeing Raven in a weakened state drove the panther inside her mad; her protective part of her personality. She was on the verge of transformation, wanting nothing more than to whisk Raven away and kill Trigon. 'No! No killing!' she screamed at herself.

"Infuriating wench! Stay out of this!" Trigon roared, making her wince and cover her ears.

"NO! Raven, destiny may be set in stone, but it doesn't mean it will happen! We can change it! If the prophecy doesn't happen at the right time, then it won't happen at all! -" Asia's determined speech was drowned out by Trigon's beastly laughter. It sounded like a hyena's laugh, but 100's of octaves lower.

"You _must_ be the Snake's Fang. Yes, Voldemort has told me much about you and that determined spirit of yours." he chuckled again. "Don't fret little one, the Dark Lord will break that spirit into a million pieces, and I will enjoy watching him." Trigon laughed again. Raven flew from his hand and grabbed Asia's.

"Asia?" They were in the same dark field that they were in when Asia killed Tom.

"Yea? Raven?"

"Thanks. I thought...I have no clue what I was thinking."

"Numair told me the Ministry is coming for us tomorrow evening. We're not to tell anyone."  
"Yes, I know. I bet you've already told."  
"No, I just wrote a letter to say goodbye to the sisters. But I didn't send it yet."

"Oh." Asia noticed that Raven sounded more gloomy than usual, something that another person would have never noticed.

"What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing because I know it's something." Raven looked at Asia and smiled. Asia was in her panther form like always when they met in the austral plane to chat. Raven folded her legs only to float in midair.

"Do you think that this was meant to be?" If panthers had eyebrows, the one Raven was looking at would have furrowed ones.

"I think we were meant to help each other. Your father and Voldemort are working together. I'm guessing they need each other, and us." Asia sighed. "It's not fair though. Not that I'd rather it happen to anyone else, but just...not to us. Not so soon anyway. There's so much I want to do. I want to grow up, and get my first job, and my first car, and my first house. Who knows, maybe one day I could even have a child of my own to care for." Asia sighed again.

"When you said that we can change the prophecy, did you mean it?" Raven's voice was emotionless, but inside, she was shaking.

"Sort of. It was mostly a bluff. Your father had a hold on you that I knew if he lost his temper, it would break. But isn't a prophecy set in stone? Date, time, everything? What if we miss it?"

"Who knows what will happen..." Raven said quietly. They sat in silence, pondering what could happen. After what seemed like an hour, the two finally stood, deciding to go back to bed. They bade each other goodnight and hugged before leaving.

* * *

The visit to the plane was all Asia needed to go to sleep. When she woke up, it was nearly 11.

"I tried to wake you," Hermione explained "but there was a barrier around your bed."

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to be bothered much." As much as Asia tried to feel normal, she failed. Nothing could stop her from dreading the evening to come. She could tell no one, and she was about to crack. Could she at least tell her friends? Her boyfriend? What excuse would she give Jeff when she just up and left? Then he would ask around, then that would attract attention to herself. She couldn't do that. She couldn't just leave him hanging. She looked around the table the group occupied in the library. Ron was sleeping, his favorite thing to do in the library; Hermione was behind a book as big as a dictionary, and Harry was going over potions notes.

"Be right back." she whispered quickly. Walking out the library calmly, she almost broke into a run and settled on a tiny jog. She stopped in front of Numair's door and rapped 3 times.

"Come in." Numair's voice from behind the door. Asia walked in and closed the door. She cut him off before he could greet her.

"I _have_ to tell Jeff. That's unavoidable." She looked him firmly in the eye, letting him know the urgency.

"Who's Jeff?" he asked puzzled. Asia nearly fell over. She figured he knew, he always knows things like that. He gossips like any girls she's ever met!

"He's important to me, and will look from me when I'm gone. The first person he will ask is Harry, who will notice I'm gone also. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are smart enough not to say anything, but Jeff will probably turn this school over." Numair raised a brow, the lines in his aging face got hard. She gulped; he was going in protective mode.

"Just how important is he?" His voice made her feel like a child being scolded by its father. She felt small, submissive and shy. It was much harder telling this to Numair than Harry.

"Can I tell him?" She asked, hopefully getting his mind off the subject with a stern voice of her own. Silence met her as he just stared at her. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood from his desk chair. Asia gulped, no avoiding now. "Okay okay, just stop looking like your going to eat me." She looked up at him, thinking he would have lightened his mood a bit. It didn't. Asia knew she was pushing her luck. Numair could get serious, but he was hard to anger. When he was, she cringed, not wanting to think about it. She just hoped he wouldn't get angry, for Jeff's sake. "He's...just my boyfriend?" she made it into a question, as if it were a light suggestion about what color shirt should he wear. She watched his face for any sign of change. There wasn't really any, except his sensitive mouth got even harder.

"Where is he?" his voice tried to hold a calm sensible nature, but Asia could see past it.

"I don't know. If you want to come with me to tell him, then your more than welcomed to." Asia made the suggestion lightly; making it sound like it was no big deal.

"Show me." he commanded, still looking right in her face. She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"How about a little later when you've cooled down?" Asia suggested, slowly backing towards the door.

"Cooled down? I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES I AM!" Numair yelled triumphantly.

"Well then, that solves my problem." Asia gave a smirk of her own and turned and walked out. She had only gotten about 5 steps when Numair's door burst open and he came streaming out. She tried to run, but the fact that Numair was over 6ft tall and she was only 5'2" wasn't fair or helping. Before she could even run 3 strides, he had already caught up to her and scooped her up in his arms. She laughed like a child and gave a tiny yell. When Numair had scooped he up, she went up in the air before plopping in his arms. Then he set her down.

"No, really Asia, I want to see him." Asia sighed and looked up into Numair's face. He was still looking a little father-ish, but she did the best she could to get him out of it.

"Fine, but any funny stuff and I'm telling Daine! Yes, Daine, your wife. I know she's at the Academy, I'm not stupid." Asia laughed at Numair's dumfounded face. If there was anyone who could make Numair give in, it was Daine. They walked down the hall, back towards the library. She hoped that he wasn't in his common room. "How's Kitten by the way?" Numair chuckled thinking of the curious dragon his wife had adopted.

"Still as charming as ever."

When they walked in the Library, Jeff was indeed there.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you." Jeff looked at her and nodded. They walked out of the Library and went a few steps into the hall.

"What's up?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Well, first off, this is Numair, I'm not sure if you've met before." Jeff looked rather intimidated by Numair's size, like most people. "Not to worry, he's harmless." Asia put a spice on her voice as a warning to her teacher. Jeff stopped being intimidated when Numair squeezed his hand tighter than needed, and Jeff did it back. Asia cleared her throat. "Jeff. Um, I don't know how to sat this, but you can't tell a soul." Jeff nodded, seeing the urgency in her eyes. Asia sighed.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." he encouraged.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back next year though, if I'm alive." Asia kept her voice hard. She didn't want to sound cruel, but if she didn't, she'd cry. Seeing the look on his face, she explained the entire ordeal to him. At the end, he hugged her tightly and told her he didn't want her to leave. She only hugged him back as a tear fought its way down her cheek and into his robe. "Promise me that you will keep that chain on at all times Jeff..." she whispered.

"I promise Asia, I promise." They had let go and Jeff watched as she and Numair went back downstairs. Asia went to Gryffindor tower to pack her things since everyone in the Library was studying. She quickly packed her things and Angel apperaetd them to Numair's room.

They awaited the Ministry in Dumbledore's office. When the fire boomed emerald green, the Minister, Lucius Malfoy, Kingsly Sacklebot, and 2 more members stepped out. They nodded hellos and were silent.

"Asia, we are taking you to the Ministry only for your pro-" one of the members started.

"Save the sales pitch, I've already heard it." Asia said coldly. Her eyes were an icy blue and she was looking at the fire.

"Well, I think now would be a better time than ever to make our leave." Dumbledore said cheerfully while standing. Numair stood and Asia followed suit. The ministry members tried to form a tight circle around Asia, but she put a barrier around herself then spread it out, making everyone move away from her.

"I think I can walk without a guard." she said coldly. Asia hated the ministry. Prue is always taunted because she raised Asia. People ask questions like what's she's like and how was it raising her. They were all rude, snobby, and to nosey for there own good. They walked into the dark forest to where an old teakettle was sitting in the clearing. Before they even got there, Asia stopped walking. Angel looked at her mistress questionably.

_'Angel, do you smell anything? I can feel that something is not right.'_ Angel sniffed the air.

_'There are scents here, but there hours old.'_

"Wait," Asia called. As soon as she even opened her mouth, one of the unidentified members fell to the ground. Kingsly ran to him.

"He's dead." his baritone voice boomed in everyone's ears.

"Someone is in this clearing. I suggest we just take the fire-" before Asia could finish her sentence, she was grabbed around the middle and a wand was stuck in the throat.

"Asia!" Numair yelled. But before he could even make a move, Angel's wings had come to he surface of her fur, and spread. She lunged over to the man as he tried to back away from her. Asia ducked as the man threw out his arms to stop the rampaging Houndune. Fire spewed from Angel's mouth as she roared, and the man reduced to nothing but black ash. Asia hugged her gratefully.

"Thank you girl." When Asia let go, about 4 men jumped form the trees and began to duel with one another. "Protect the port key, but don't touch it." she told Angel. She nodded and trotted over. Asia out a force field around herself and summoned her power. She located a storm over to the East and used wind to blow it over. She put some energy into the storm, and it started to rain. Thunder and lighting rolled through the black clouds. She cursed, the members were to close. If she used lighting on the other people, she would kill the good ones. She was snapped out of her thought when something hit her barrier. She turned to see a very tall man in a soaked black robe and a mask. He shouted a spell that was drowned out by the storm and it collided with her barrier. The spell itself didn't do anything, but the impact was breaking her concentration and making the barrier weak. She inhaled and let the barrier down and then exhaled and encased the man in ice. She looked around to see the men tied up in an invisible spell. None were hurt expect for a few cuts here or there. Dumbledore was unmarked. Asia turned to the man who was literally up to his neck in ice.

"Who sent you?" she asked seriously. The member came over to listen. The man was silent. Asia ripped off the mask the see it was a balding man with a sense of madness in his eye. "I said who sent you." Asia said more seriously. She made her hand light up with some power as a point.

"The Dark Lord, who else?" 'Figures.' Asia thought, rolling her eyes.

"And you expected to make me go willingly?" Asia raised an eyebrow. The man fell silent again, but would not look Asia in the eyes. She gave an inhuman growl of a panther.

"He has a trap set for you."

"Where?" The man fell silent. She growled again and balled her fist, summoning a different power. She snapped open her hand and aimed it at the mans frozen hand. He screamed as his hand shattered. The members murmured in the background, but she ignored them.

"It's about a mile from here!" he yelled. Suddenly, the ice began to melt. Asia stepped back as from a spot on his forearm; everything was melting, including his skin. He screamed bloody murder as died.

"Well, that was interesting." she said dryly.

"I think we should get miss Potter to the safe? Then we can check out this 'trap'." Numair suggested.

"Wait, why can't I go with you?" Asia asked.

"Because, it's a _trap_ for you. If you were to come then you'd be walking right into it." Numair told her sternly.

"But if you get caught, how are you get to get out? If it's made it imprison me, then I don't think if you got caught you could get out either."

"Asia, go to the ministry. That Port key takes your right to your room." Dumbledore's voice wasn't cheery, and she didn't want to analyze why. With a sigh, she turned and walked towards the key, only after she gave Numair a firm hug and told him to be safe. Grabbing Angel's chain, she felt a jerk around her navel as she was whisked to the Ministry of magic.

* * *

When Asia landed, she was in a large dark room. On one side, it was deep blue with black markings. On the other was black with silver markings. The silver paintings on the wall were beautiful. On one wall was a howling wolf's head, on another was a crow, and one the biggest wall was a black panther, prowling down a tree.

"I'd figured you'd like that." came a monotone voice Asia knew so well.

"Raven." Asia smiled. Raven came out of the bathroom on the blue side of the room. They hugged, longer than usual.

"You're shaking." Raven pointed out. Asia let go and looked at her hand. It was trembling.

"Yea, I am. I just shattered ones hand, after incasing them in ice, and was nearly kidnapped. The ministry's plans were found out. If we had walked straight to the key, then all of them would have ended up dead. One man was killed."

"Well your safe now."

Raven and Asia enjoyed talking to each other, and Angel enjoyed Asia's bed. They both jumped when the dinner bell rang, and then laughed at each other. At dinner, Asia noticed that the cook had a large bandage over her left forearm.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Asia knew something was up. Raven really doesn't care about this cook.

"Oh, kitchen accident. More rolls?" the woman said all to pleasantly. Raven glanced at Asia and shook her head the tiniest fraction.

"No thank you." Asia said politely. The 2 were waiting at the table for Numair and a few other members who would be staying.

_'What's up? Your not the Good Samaritan type.'_

_'Left forearm Asia? That's were Voldemort's mark is. Not to mention the amount of malice in her aura.'_ Asia thought about that. She would have to point it out the Numair later.

Asia couldn't sleep that night. She felt hungry, even though she knew she wasn't. She felt tired, but she couldn't rest. She felt excited, but it was just nervousness.

"Can't sleep?" Raven asked across the room.

"How could you tell?" Asia said sarcastically.

"You aura can drive anyone wild. Try meditating."

"There's no way that I can sit still long enough. Something's going to happen Rae, I can feel it." Even as Asia said that, she heard snoring outside her door. "Great, the post at the door is asleep."

"You really expected him to stop anything from happening?"

"Well, if her got hurt then we would hear it and wake up at least! Asia austral projected and walked through the door. Someone was out here, and he was in a black robe with his hood on. He walked right past Asia and opened the door. Raven was standing there with her cloak on. She lifted her hand and black energy encircled and broke the mans' neck. Asia gasped and went to go back into her body, but she heard something. Looking on the other side of Raven's bed, she found Raven's austral self on the floor panting.

'Something threw me out of my body, and both of our bodies left. We've got to find them!' Asia nodded and helped the girl up. They sprinted after there bodies and found that they were going into the kitchen. The woman that served them that night looked satisfied to see them.

"Belletrix lets go." Asia's voice sounded as if many people were talking at once. Belletrix stepped into the fireplace with the two of them and said "The Golden Cafe." Raven and Asia glanced at another and raced to find Numair's room. Walking through walls, they went straight to his head and put their hands on it. They went into his dream:

**DREAM**

_Numair was with Kitten and Daine. Alanna, another E.Y.A teacher, and Raven and Asia's caretaker, were sitting around a table having a drink and talking. Numair was rubbing Daine's swollen belly as they laughed, and kitten trotted over to them._

_'Hello.' the voice was childish, but it fitted the baby dragon._

_'Kitten! You're doing mind speech!' Asia was happy. Kitten, like all dragons, is capable of mind speech. But she was to young to learn it tat last time Asia checked._

_'No, this is a dream. I can do anything I want.' Kitten said smugly._

_'Asia, Raven? Come, drink with us!' Numair offered._

_'Numair, this is serious. You've got to wake up, now! Raven and I were kicked out of our bodies by some spell, and we left with the kitchen lady.' Raven explained. They were suddenly back in Numair's dark room. Numair shot up and looked around._

**END DREAM**

"Asia? Raven?" The girls rolled their eyes. No one can see austral forms if their awake. Numair went straight to the girl's room, and found they were gone.

Dumbledore, the Minister, Numair, and about 3-ministry members sat around the table. Raven and Asia stayed nearby, and Angel sulked under the table. Asia could have sworn Dumbledore looked at her once or twice. They all had discussed the situation and assed it carefully. All they came up with is a raid on Voldemort. After many tries to do it, Asia managed to say "Golden Cafe" in Dumbledore's mind, until she felt a pull to her body.

She looked at Raven, who felt it also, and they let themselves be pulled. When they awoke, they were in their bodies in a cell. They glanced at each other.

_'This is it. There's no way out now.'_ Raven's voice sounded hopeless. Her father poisoned her thoughts.

_'Rae, you know me better than to say that. I'm going to bust us out.'_

_'Asia, it's probably magicked-' _before Raven could finish, Asia had sent a powerful blast towards the cell door. It bounced off and nearly took off their heads. She shrugged.

_'Oops.'_ Raven glared at her friend. They took a good look around, but could see nothing. Even though both Asia and Raven had good eyesight in dim light, this kind of darkness would blind even the greatest nocturnal creatures. Asia concentrated and turned into a panther. Even as a panther, she had to squint. Looking over at her best friend, she saw that Raven had transformed into a raven. She had told Asia she was working on transforming her body; Raven was only capable of sending out a raven form of her power.

"I told you they would do that." came a baritone voice that Asia's ears could never mistake. She took a whiff of the air and smelled dirt and fire. The air was tangy and stung her nose. They heard the cage door open and Asia slinked back to the corner of the cage, Raven perched on her back. Two sets of red eyes came towards them. Raven cawed and Asia hissed and growled, but they continued to come. Trigon reached out a hand that Asia sung her fangs into. He howled and hit her on the top of her head, making her let go. Raven took flight only to have her wings spelled shut by Voldemort. Trigon reached for Asia's scruff and held it tightly. A cloth was put over her eyes and a chain around her neck. Having enough, she tried to transform back only to find she couldn't. All she got out of the attempt was a burning sensation from the chain on her neck. A tug came and she followed, having no choice. Trigon was much stronger than her, and she couldn't see. She tried to smell her way through, but the scent of fire and heat made her nose sting and head spin. She let a roar, calling for Raven, but the bird didn't respond.

"Silence before I make you a throw rug for my thrown." Voldemort hissed at her. Asia's ears twisted and turned, desperate to pick up sounds. She could hear the weak and muffles calls of a bird about 3 feet in front of her. Raven was alive, and was protesting to something. Asia relaxed only slightly, Raven was alive, and that was enough.

They walked for a good 7 minuetes. She nearly tripped going down a flight of winding stairs, and besides the tension she kept on the chain, she walked peacefully. When they stopped, it was hot in the room. She was led into another cell, and the blindfold was snatched off. Trigon slammed the door but kept a few good feet of the chain on the outside. The door only opened once more to let Raven be carelessly tossed in. Once they silently made sure they were okay, they had a good look around. The room was circular, with narrow stone steps adorning the walls. In the corner was the source of the rooms light; a large cauldron simmering away and emitting a very foul smell. In the middle of the room however, was a large stone hand that had its palm up facing the ceiling. Trigon was just as he was in Raven's dream, except he was the size of a normal man, and he was a little transparent. 'He must not be fully here. This must be his essence, and his body and powers are still where ever he was banished to.' she thought. Voldemort was wearing a black robe, and his face could have been in a horror movie. His skin was gray and wrinkled and stretched at the same time, making it look plastic. His eyes were snake-like slits and his mouth and nose were also just slits. His hands looked like gray bones for his fingers were so long and skinny.

Asia and Raven were once again, huddled in the furthest corner of their cell. Raven had transformed back into her human form and had her back against the wall with Asia lying in front of her. Voldemort, seeing the two gave a laugh.

"Get the bird, and we will summon your body." he hissed. As Trigon approached, Asia stood and went into a defensive position. Trigon stopped and looked from Asia to his daughter.

"I don't want to hurt her. Just call her off and come with me." Trigon's voice was as if they were compromising, but both of them knew he was not.

"Why can't she change?" Raven asked, referring to Asia. Trigon looked to the panther, avoiding its glare.

"This is an ancient ground. Her powers are probably cancelled out. Now come on."

"That's a lie. Emotional Eyed powers are neutral! The only way they would cancel is if the ground was to off balance." Raven's eyebrows went up as she realized something. She looked from Voldemort to the hand to Trigon. "These grounds are thrown off balance because of the evil!"

"Bravo dear child, but now my patience runs thin. Stop your stalling and go with your father." Voldemort commented. There was a pause, before Voldemort took out his wand and aimed it at Raven and mumbled a spell. Raven went limp and floated towards Trigon. Asia roared her fury, but before she could punch on Trigon, he slammed the cell door. She rammed it with her shoulder as hard as she could, tried using her powers, and tried biting the locks and hinges, but the door wouldn't budge.

Trigon carried her over to Voldemort, who took some of the contents from the simmering position and poured it down Raven's throat. They set the girl down on the floor and she glowed. Out of her chest sprang a raven. Asia roared to it, scared and unsure. It cawed back and Asia was sure that they had split Raven in two. Raven's body stood. Under her hood glowed 4 red eyes.

"You know what to do." Trigon told her. Raven's body nodded and she flew towards the hand. She sat down and began to recite some sort of incantation. Red lights flashed around her and soon a portal opens up. The true form of Trigon ascends upwards, and Raven's body lay limp on the ground.

"Happy now?" Voldemort asked, uncaring. "Help me with her." Trigon's enormous hand reached into the cell, and her best attempts to avoid it were in vain. He held her in his palm and forced her mouth open. Voldemort gave her the potion and light engulfed her also. If she could scream, she would have. She felt her powers and her human body be torn from her panther form. Her head burned where her scar should have been, and it felt as though the patch of skin where her mark should be was ripped from her flesh. She lay limp on the floor as her body (clothed by the way) appeared next to her. Her human self stood, and with bright, icy blue eyes, she looked towards Voldemort.

"Well Tommy, long time no see." she said casually.

"Milord, wasn't it supposed to strip her of her powers only?" Asia shook her head.

"Trigon, your dumber than you look. You can't get my powers that way. Infact, there is no possible way to get my powers unless your are of my blood. The only way my powers can be released from my body and soul is if I'm dead. But even then, they die with me." she looked towards the panther on the floor, weak and still in pain "I would say that this was a total waste, but it wasn't. You got rid of my worser half."

"I beg your pardon?" Voldemort said emotionlessly.

"I'm Asia's alternate ego, the bad side of her soul. The side that was always suppressed. Thanks to you though, it was awakened." She looked to Voldemort "Not that I'm not grateful, but what do you want?" Voldemort came out of his stupor and put on a sly smirk.

"I'm going on a mission, killing to be specific. Interested?" Asia thought for a moment.

"Target?"

"Hogwarts."

"More specific."

"Ministry of Magic."

"Not buying."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Not in my ledge."

"Harry Potter?" Asia looked at Voldemort with a smirk of her own.

"Now you're talking." The two shook on it.

"Milord, what about Raven?" Trigon said, regarding the body.

"Take her with us. As soon as we take over Hogwarts, we are storming the E.Y.A. I'm going to need more powerful pawns."

"Now _that_ sounds like fun. But, what about Angel? She'll notice the difference." Voldemort smirked. He walked over to a cell at the far end of the room and took the spell off the door. Lying in the back, sleeping, was a Houndune. Asia thought it was Angel, but it wasn't. The eyes, nose, stripes, claws, and the tips of the ears, wings, and tail were all black. This was a shadow Houndune. When Asia's body approached, it raised its head and glared into her eyes. The Mark of the Eye appeared on its hip. Asia's body smirked.

"I like." she said evilly. As the door disappeared, Asia scratched it behind the ears, making it purr.

"My minions are storming Hogwarts as we speak." Voldemort smirked. He ascended the stairs with the shadow behind her. Trigon carrying Raven brought up the rear. Asia fell into darkness.

* * *

Aging had not changed his ears a bit. He was positive that he heard doors slam and a scream. Quickly getting up, he walked down his spiraling staircase and the gargoyle jumped aside. He sensed the presence of darkness. Taking out his wand, he watched as 2 Ravenclaws were rounded up with invisible strings and thrown into the Great Hall, which was cleared of tables. The two robed men looked at Albus Dumbledore with fear, but still raised their wands. Before they could even take in breath, Dumbledore had them on the floor, out cold. Glass broke on the Grand Staircase. Deatheaters, tons of them, flooded in clutching brooms.

* * *

Students scrambled for the secret passageways, most getting caught by Deatheaters and then dragged to the Great Hall. Harry ran around, looking for Hermione and Ron. Angel was at his side, taking care of any Deatheaters that tried to ambush them. She had just punctured a mans throat when he came to the Great Hall. Students, mainly first year girls, were in tears and their friends tried desperately to comfort them. Out of the students there, Ron and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Get OFF ME!" Harry spun to see a Deatheater trying to struggle with Hermione. She bit him on the arm and ran towards Harry. Angel caught the mans robe on fire as he came towards them.

"Harry," Hermione sounded panicked, and it was clear she had been crying. "Ron's on the third floor. He fell down the stairs and got hurt."

"Okay, let's go." Harry ran towards the staircase again. Angel, who had blood smeared around her muzzle, made way for them. They made it to the third floor and saw Ron. His face ws tinged with green with pain.

"Harry, I think I broke something!" he yelled. Harry looked around. They weren't to far from the one-eyed-witch. Harry, with Hermione's help, dragged Ron over to the statue as Angel sprang off to Alica who was being persuade by a Deatheater. Alica ran over to them.

"Alica," Harry said before she could say anything "Take Ron and Hermione down there, and don't come up, got it? The passage leads to Honey Dukes, and I highly doubt that place is safe right now."

"Wait a moment Harry," Hermione argued as she and Alica eased Ron down the ladder "I'm going-"

"To do as I say for your own saftey! Don't you see? Voldemort got Asia out of Hogwarts on purpose! She was the only person stopping him! Now she's gone, and he's taking over! I want the two of you to survive. Now GO!" Hermione didn't argue with Harry, only hugged him tight and told him to be careful before getting in the passage. Harry ran towards the Great Hall again, wand at the ready, when Angel stopped. Harry stopped and turned to. Coming through the oak doors was Voldemort, Asia, and a shadow Houndune.

"Hello Harry." she said charmingly evil. Angel and the shadow snarled at each other, execpt the shadow seemed to be teasing. They charged at each other, their battle going from ground to air with a chorus of howls, and snarls. Fire and balls of black magic collided, making explosions. Their battle continued outside.

"You don't seem so happy to see me Harry. Let me assure you I'm happy to see you." Asia strode over towards him, a smirk on her face.

"Asia, are you mad? You've sided with Voldemort?" Harry asked in horror.

"Sorry to disappoint you brother, but the dark side is so much more fun. So exciting, you know? You can do anything without consequence. I've never felt more free than right now." Asia said, distracting Harry from the orbs of dark blue power that were forming in her hands behind her back.

* * *

Asia stirred. She felt woozy dizzy. Next to her was a raven. It looked as though she was peaking at Asia, but it was really her collar. Asia stood, shaking off her feelings and growled. Tom had planned it from the very beginning. HE awakened the hate in Asia so he could separate her soul. Asia growled louder and bolted towards the staircase. Raven flew overhead and led her the way out. Using the speed of the enormous cat, she was out of there in less than 2 minutes. She was able to transform into her regular body. In the gleam of Raven's feathers, she saw her eyes were deep, deep dark blue. She was angry, but she couldn't hate. She growled inhumanly. The collar still bound her to her panther form, but she couldn't take it off. She ignored it, and concentrated. She was exactly 150 miles south form Hogwarts. She was going to apperate. If she could apperate from Britain to Germany, then 150 miles wasn't so bad.

Asia appeared at the Dark forest. Raven was still firmly perched on her shoulder, and barley hanging on as she ran full blast to Hogwarts. Threshels, plenty of them, swooped down on her. She stopped and turned the wind strong, making them unable to fly or land. She kept running, but stopped to catch her breath when she noticed the Deatheaters. After 5 minuetes, and some thinking, she realized that she didn't have any offensive powers. All she could use was her force field, which she could bend, and shape, wind and storms, and freezing time. She touched the necklace on her neck. 'Mother, give me strength.' she thought.

Turning the corner, a single Deatheater was posted at the door. She formed a shield around nothing and held it for a second before sending it blasting towards the Deatheater. It caught him in the stomach and he flew backwards into the wall with a crack. Asia ran towards the Entrance Hall to see herself walking towards a transfixed Harry. She built up another ball before hurling it at herself. She felt a twinge of pain in her back as her other self crashed into the floor some 10 feet away.

"Asia?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry! Where is everyone? Are you okay? Don't believe anything she says, it's not true! Voldemort split my soul!" she tried to take him understand, but he was like a dumb kid. He stood there looking between her and the other her. Asia ran into the Great Hall were she felt absolute tension. Voldemort came towards her.

"Asia, dear. Is the Potter dead?" he asked as if this was a dance. Asia said nothing, only summoned power around her fist and punched Voldemort, sending him clear across the Hall.

"You! I thought you were dead!"

"If you kill me, you kill her too." Asia growled.

"On the contrary," the other Asia said coolly, walking in with a bright blue lit up hand to Harry's throat. Everyone gasped. "We don't have to kill you, just the ones you love."

"Leave them out of this!" Asia yelled, "Your fight is with me!" She ran towards herself, putting a force field between Harry and her other self, forcing them apart. The entire school watched as they locked one hand in the others, and then had a charged hand collide with the others. The blast knocked everyone off their feet and back. Harry was now confused. He had lost track of which Asia was Asia and what was going on. They battled it out using what looked like martial arts and their powers. Most of them, Asia dodged. She didn't forget her limited power use. A large ball of off white, accented with red and black crashed through the glass. The fight between Asia's stopped to see Angel and a shadow Houndune wrestling. Both were bleeding heavily. The shadow had scorch marks everywhere, and some was so bad it was burning to the skin. Angel had a lot of claw marks everywhere. She had a bad burn on her chest and rump. Both kept going; it was clear that the shadow was about 2 or 3 inches larger than Angel. They lunged once more and Angel got caught by the throat. "NO!" Asia yelled, sending a ball of energy towards the shadow, but it turned to just that, a shadow. Asia, being sidetracked, was sent flying by a lightening bolt in her side. A bad wound had opened and she was losing strength. She slid into the crowd that was outlining the 'arena'. She began to stand, but it seemed she had slid into McGonagal and Snape. Snape held her arms.

"What are you doing?" Asia yelled as she watched herself limp over to them.

"You can not fight Potter, she will kill you. And if he used the potion that I think he did, then if you kill her, you die too."  
"So how do I beat her?"

"Reemerge with her. Except what she is, and stop fighting." As Snape finished his sentence, she found that her bad side was to close for comfort. McGonagall stood up, her wand out at the other Asia, who only smirked at her.

"Minerva, don't kill her!" Now that Asia noticed it, where the wound was on her side, there was blood on her alternate ego's side. When they hurt each other, they hurt themselves...so the only way to emerge with her alternate side is to merge with her...?

"Let me go, I have a plan."

"Now way, you're going to do something stupid." Numair came out of nowhere, and as Snape was about to move so Numair can restrain Asia, she transformed. The only thing that Numair grabbed was Asia's tail, which slipped out of his hands. When she got to the other side of the hall, she looked around for her other self. McGonagall was passed out and she was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" she heard her own voice. Asia turned to see herself to the left of her. She had a new hostage.

"LET HIM GO! Your fight is not with him!" Asia looked as Jeff was trying to get the arm from around his throat. 'The trinket Jeff!' Asia willed.

"Surrender!"

"NO!"

"Then he dies." She watched herself throw Jeff to the ground, and summon a ball of blue power. Jeff shielded his face and the necklace on his neck sprang to life. The eyeball blinked and the panther she locked in sprang out. The panther, bigger than Asia remembered, pinned her down to the ground and looked at Asia expectantly. She nodded and sat down. Quickly going to the door, she found her mothers memories and out them into the necklace. She opened her eyes and put the necklace on the floor.

"I was wrong, your fight was not with me, but with them." At that, the emerald glowed and as if it was a hologram, Asia's memories sprang to life. She watched as he alternate ego couldn't look away, but roared her fury and disappeared. As a stream of red lights, she went back into Asia. The collar around her neck broke and she felt free. She collapsed to her knees, hunching over so her forehead was almost to the floor, and clutched her head. The anger inside her was hard to control. Dumbledore, Snape, Numair, the Minster who had finally got there with some members, Jeff, and Harry had surrounded her. Angel made room for herself at her master's side. The Shadow Houndune surfaced from the shadow underneath the group, making a ball of darkness surround them and then disappear.

The students, who were frightened out their minds, were separated into 2 groups: hurt and okay. The ones hurt went to the hospital wing and the ones who weren't stayed in the great hall as the rest of the teachers searched for any Deatheaters and students. There wasn't one sign of Voldemort, only the Deatheaters to injure to escape.

When the ball dissolved, the group found themselves in a field with lush grasses and rolling hills. They looked around. In front of them were 2 slabs, no, tombstones, sticking out of the ground. One had lilies, the other had deer antlers. Harry was in awe; it was his parent's grave. Angel had left and came back with the Halliwell sisters. The group now consisted of Dumbledore, who was farthest back, Snape who was with Dumbledore, Numair who was by Asia, The Ministry, who was standing to the side, the sisters, who were behind Asia, Harry who was next to Asia, and Jeff who was off to the side. Angel and the Shadow were near Numair. Asia looked up and saw the stones. Her eyes bleed red. She gritted her teeth and rocketed towards her parent's graves.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TO DEAL WITH THIS! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! YOU SAID-" Asia was broken off by angry sobs. Prue was the only one bold enough to step forward. The members of the ministry kept a weary eye.

"She's unstable, be careful!" one yelled. Prue rounded on him.

"Are you stupid! She's just a child!" Prue realized something when she said that. Asia's still a child; still a child crying for her mothers love, and she can't replace that. All these years, Prue tried to _replace_ Asia's mother, which was wrong. Prue tried to fill the void, but it still wasn't enough. She walked over to Asia and held her.

"How could she leave me? She was supposed to be there! I was supposed to wake up and see her there. I pray for her to come back, but she won't!" Prue was silently crying now. She felt her sisters join the hug. "Dad was supposed to be there too. He was supposed to be there to hold me and tell me it's okay, but he won't." Numair walked over to the group, offering his condolence by his presence. Piper moved he arm to welcome him in.

Harry felt out of place being there. It seemed like a family thing...he got a nudge, okay; it was a push from Jeff.

"She needs you, she needs everyone she has." he told him quietly. Harry gulped and walked over just in time to hear Asia's wishes.

"But you have such a wonderful family now. Look around you." he said softly. Asia looked up at him, her eyes puffy and swollen. Inside her blue-green eyes, she was shattered. She was just...a child. He opened is arms for her and she came.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shh," he said sternly "Not another word." The shadow Houndune walked over to them. On its nose was Lily Potter's necklace. Harry took it and the two of them glowed for only a second. When Harry looked down at his hand, he saw that it was the hand that tingled when he shook hands with her, that now bore the mark of the emotional eye.

_We are with you, you just need to see us_ the wind whispered. Harry wasn't sure if Asia heard it, but he didn't press on it. He was the older one, the more mature one. He was going to protect her with his life, he promised.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I know the action sucked, and yes, I did put the rating up just incase! Just one more chapter, WOOO HOO!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fire Bender's New Home

After the fiasco in Hogwarts, exams were cancelled along with classes. There was only about a week left of school anyway, so everyone took the time to relax and get over what happened. Asia spent her time in the girl's dormitory, mostly looking through books for a way that what happened could never happen again.

Harry kept looking his hand over and over. 'Didn't Dumbledore say that only _witches_ can be Emotional Eyed? What gives?' Harry sighed, trying to stay calm. Earlier this week, he got only a taste of what his newfound powers could do...

_Harry had help support Asia up the stairs and back to Gryffindor Tower. Once he helped her sit down in a chair, he planned on talking to her. He didn't really know what about, but he was still going to try. When he turned, Asia had her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. _

_"I know I screwed up Harry, can you please not lecture me about it? I know that Numair and the sisters are going to do so anyway, why not wait until they do it?" her voice was horse and quiet._

_"I'm not going to lecture you Asia, I just want to know something...why were you so angry? How can you be? They gave us our lives...twice! And you have the nerve to be angry-"_

_"And your not?" she asked, puffy midnight blue eyes narrowed at him as she looked up from her seat "Your perfectly okay with living with those muggles who'd rather you dead? You have no idea how it's been for me. Yes, the sisters do love me, and I love them too-"_

_"So what's the problem? I go back to the muggles who can't stand me! They treat me like a servant!"_

_"I spend most of my time at the E.Y.A! We don't go to school from September to June, but from August to June! The only month we get off it July. The students there...they are rather cruel. I didn't fit into one place there, but all! You'd think I would be popular, right? No, I was counted as...a freak of nature or something. Raven was the only person that stood faithfully by me, Raven and Angel. I was since I was 2! I was teased and taunted by the other kids whose parents came every other weekend to see them. I was always disappointed when letters came from parents to other students, but from my godmother. It's not the same Harry! I always feel as if I have to protect them! What I would give to be able to just let down my guard for once and let someone else take over! Everyone thinks this is a gift, but it's my curse! I can't be a normal teenager! I have to be the all-powerful! The one who can do anything! And you'll understand how it feels too! You'll get it, and you'll hate it! You're not allowed to feel anything, not until you're under control. And your powers will grow faster than mine also, so you'll have even more work to do!" Asia pointed to Harry's hands, defiance shining in her eyes and tears anew down her cheeks. Harry stared at her, his mouth tight as he ran his fingers over the mark permently in the back of his right hand. _

_"Then why don't you help me? And I can help you-"_

_"I don't need-"_

_"Dammit Asia, cut the shit!" Asia looked at him stunned. His eyes were turning a deep forest green and his hand was pulsating "Stop pushing everyone away! Look what happened last time! You ended up in the hospital! Why are you so dam stubborn? I need help with these powers, and you need help to get over mum and dad! You did nothing to deal with your feelings until now! Your thoughts and memories of them were locked away, and for Voldemort to open that door and force you to deal with it was both right and wrong. You were never going to deal with them, making yourself vulnerable to the likes of him. He took advantage of that. And although Voldemort doesn't play the same trick twice, he will try to tweak what he's already done. He learns from his mistakes! Next time, if you're not ready, Voldemort will take complete control over you, and then you'll probably die! You think I want to live with that?" Asia was silent. She knew he was right, what was she to say? To answer her own question, she disappearated to her bed, the act leaving her even more tired. She put up a barrier around the outside of her bed, preventing Hermione from trying to talk to her, took off her robe and shoes and went to sleep._

_Harry meanwhile, had sworn loudly and threw his hands up, bad idea. Fire from the hearth had shot out and shot up with his hand gesture. He yelped and threw his hands down, causing the fire to dive towards the floor. Just before it hit the floor, he made it go up again. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. It was fighting him, overpowering him, until a strong gust of fire-wind knocked it back into the fireplace. Harry looked up to see Angel. Fire was dancing on the tips of her wings as she landed and folded them into herself to seep into her fur. She walked slowly over to him._

'I'm impressed.'

"_Impressed? I nearly caught the school on fire!"_

'Well, you didn't. Fire is the fiercest of the elements, hard to control. I'm impressed at the fact that it is your first power.'

_"Oh, well tha-...Wait, why and how are you talking?" Harry asked, backing away from the Houndune._

'I could always telepathically talk. But only the emotional eyed can hear me. You'll need help with that power, and I'm no one to do the job.'

_"Asia's not going to help if that's what you mean. We sort of had a row and hates me now."_

'Asia's hate list is very short Harry, and I can assure you, your not on it. She just has a rather high stress level that needs taming. Just give her the night to cool off and she'll be fine. If she acts stubbornly to you, then challenge her...Fire is a power she doesn't have.'

_"Are you mad? I can't control this power!"_

'Fire doesn't respond to force Harry. It's said that the world will end in either Fire or Ice. it's the reason why fire Houndunes and ice Houndunes were hunted so much a long time ago. Since we are the 'Living Elements', fire and ice Houndunes have been rather annoyed with each other since the beginning of time. Fire is desire and Ice is hate. She can only rule her powers of ice with hate, that's why it's never seen.'

_"So I can only rule it with desire?"_

'Good boy, you learn quickly.' _Harry glared at Angel while she gave a fox-smirk. _'Don't try to force it, just will it. Just a few moments ago, your desire and will was to let Asia know how frustrated you were, that's what called to fire out. When you directed your hands is when it went to the ceiling, and then you panicked and tried to force it to do what you wanted.' _Angel said as she found a stray shoe under the couch Harry was standing next to and began to chew on it. _'Try to be the fire's ally, not it's ruler, or it'll break away and wreak havoc. I guess we'll have to work on it over the summer.'_ Angel said as she bit into the shoe. Her fangs glowed orange as lava streamed out like venom and began to melt the shoe away. _'What? Did I get it on the carpet?' _Angel asked him, looking around because she noticed him staring._

_"What do you mean over the summer? And how..." he asked_

'FIRE Houndune Harry, I'm just a pup, so my powers are still growing. And over the summer, as in you're coming to live with the Halliwell's. The house is safe from exposure of Emotional eyed powers, that way you can train all you want and not get caught by muggles. It'll be fun! And Piper can stop worrying about you and sending me to check on you.'_ Harry was silent; he wasn't going to live with the Dursley's?_

End Flashback

Sitting in the common room now, in front of the hearth, Harry waited for Angel who said she would get Asia to come downstairs...it didn't work. Angel came downstairs in a huffy mood, her fluffy scruff ruffled.

'_Okay, do this. Get comfortable... cross your legs and put your hands on your knees, palms up. Breathe into the count of seven; hold it to seven, release to seven. Ignore any itches or stiff bones. Clear your head and just fall into yourself._'

"Asia wouldn't come?" he asked her, a smug look on his face. Angel had bullied him for the past 3 days, saying she could make her mistress do what ever needed. Harry always argued back. Asia was as stubborn as a brick wall. To prove his point, the fire Houndune growled; Harry jumped into the position he told her to. With her new power of lava-venom, Angel has been having the urge to chew on everything like a puppy. Professor McGonagall had already scolded the Houndune 3 times for chewing on a table leg, melting a chair, and melting a large, ancient, leather-bound book on stone magic. The last thing Harry wanted was to become another chew toy. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

It seemed hours later when Angel stirred Harry. From the way she was blinking, she had fallen asleep. Harry's legs were absolutely numb. He had to sit for another 15 minuetes to wait for the feeling to come back, and the tingling to wear off. Even then he stumbled around like a newborn deer. Angel raised her nose to the air, and trotted over to the girl's dormitory stairs. About 15 minutes later, she came downstairs with a sleepy Asia in tow. Asia was going to walk by and go straight out the portrait if he didn't stop her. Looking at the hearth, he fed the fire his iron will to do something to get Asia's attention. A seed of fire leaped over to his hand, not hot at all, and suddenly became a burst of flame, lashing out and blocking Asia's way out. Asia looked surprised for only a second, before scowling and looking down the trail of tame fire to its holder, who was now standing. She put her fists on her hips and huffed. She was wearing a black halter-top and black pants that clung to her hips and loosened as they went down her legs. They almost covered her entire foot; the only thing visible was the tip of a black shoe that could be a boot making her footsteps soundless. Her hair was in a ponytail at the back of her head with her bangs framing her face. There was one braid going through her long ponytail. Black arm warmers adorned her arms, and black eye shadow made her eyes that were steadily getting darker stand out more.

Asia stared at Harry, defiance in her eyes. She took in his simple green shirt and his Levis jeans. His hair, always untidy, swayed with a wind that was created by his flaring aura. She put her hand near the fire, it was hot.

'He's using real fire...I couldn't wield my elemental powers until I was 6.' She glared at him even more for that, but he wasn't moving. Her eyes flickered over to the windows, with slammed open suddenly, and a breeze flew in. She grabbed it as if it was a piece of paper flying, and held it in her palm, where it swirled. She spun in a circle, the breeze growing even larger as she did; ad sent it flying at the fire barrier with both hands.

Harry winced. Her powers were strong, but fire was stronger. He slammed more power into his barrier, which the fire used greedily, making it roar. When Asia saw that her wind did not work, she made a fluid movement to the window. A moment later a stream of water soared through. She held one end in her left palm and made a sweeping movement with her right hand over it. The water flew out and sizzled when it hit the barrier. Harry laughed. He was starting to like fire. Asia narrowed her eyes at him and turned towards him. She did the same movement with her right hand. The water stretched endlessly and cracked him in his forehead like a whip.

"OW!" Harry shouted. The fire returned to a seed in his palm as he rubbed his forehead. A bell was ringing somewhere...no...in front of him? He squinted through tears and saw Asia was laughing at him, the water still in her left palm sitting in an S shape. She looked at him and smiled.

"Very good. We'll work on it over the summer. Ron and Hermione are coming over I think 2 weeks later, and Raven should be coming in August. She helped me with my powers. The girl knows how to make you pay attention. I suggest you carry a lighter with you, just incase you get into any trouble. Fire isn't always easy to access when your out in plain day and calling takes time." Harry gaped at her. Wasn't she mad at him?

"Okay, thanks..." Asia chuckled and came sit next to him once she pushed him in his seat.

"I wasn't angry with you Harry. All that time I was 'asleep', that was really just my body. I austral projected, and when that happens, I leave my body behind. It appears to be asleep. Angel said that when I made you frustrated, your powers kicked in. Good. So I kept doing it. All those times she was coming to get me, she was really telling me what's been going on. Hermione knows about this, and so does Ron. That's why they haven't been talking to you much. That, and the fact that they have been sneaking off lately. But that's a story we'll save for the summer." she said with a wink. Harry blinked.

"You've been trying to tick me off?" he said in disbelief, suddenly angry, he stood "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU?" The hearth roared and the flames burst out, nearly scorching Asia. She jumped out of her chair and faced both hands over to the window. Making a windmill motion, she slammed a force of wind into the fire, smashing it back into the hearth. Just incase she needed it again; the wind began to gently circle her.

"Note to Harry, not everyone is immune to fire!" she huffed. "I'm immune to _heat_, but pure fire will kill me stupid."

"Why heat and not fire? Fire is the only thing that produces heat." Asia swung her ponytail around her shoulder and singled out the braid. She undid the tie and ran her fingers through her hair. Lightning crackled through her fingers.

"Heat can be produced by lighting too. I'm pretty sure that lightening is hotter. But I wouldn't recommend you try it, the shock might kill you."

"You keep lightning in a braid?" Ron's voice came from the portrait hole. He and Hermione had been standing there for who knows how long.

"Yes. Remember how lightning was _always_ in my hair when I was angry? Well, my powers have grown a little, and when I brush my hair I light up like a light bulb. So, I wield the power in a braid."

"You knew what was going on and didn't tell me?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We wanted to tell you Harry, but-" Hermione started.

"Asia's scary when she's serious." Ron finished. Asia rolled her eyes.

"I'm starving, can we now?" she asked. Angel walked with her and Harry behind her as they left. When she walked past Hermione, she whispered, "Your lips gloss is smeared Hun..." She smirked when Hermione paled and tried to clean it up.

The next day, they were all packed to leave, but Harry and Asia weren't taking Hogwarts Express. They said goodbye to their friends, and later to Ron and Hermione. Once everyone was boarded to the Train, they waved people off with Hagrid. Professor Flickwick had kindly transported their bags to the Halliwell manor already.

"You ready?" Asia asked when the train disappeared around the corner. Harry nodded, and they hugged Hagrid goodbye. As Asia grabbed Harry's forearms and visa versa, Hagrid began to cry. Angel flapped her flame tipped wings, creating a fireball around herself and disappeared. A gust picked up around Asia, and fire mixed in with it as they too disappeared. They reappeared at the abandoned train station and walked to the Halliwell manor, where, for the first time, Harry was welcomed to a place where he could call home.

Hermione and Ron came two weeks later, Raven a month. They got closer, had fun, and practiced their powers. Harry got better and better with time. By September first, he could apperate (with help), throw fire, call fire, create a transparent green barrier, sense fire and heat (making sneaking around Hogwarts at night even better), hold fire and hot things without protection, and even walk through fire. The only thing that suffered was his clothes. He had to spell them not to burn. He was now showing signs of earth. Plants reached out to him as he walked, and when he walked barefoot in dirt, grass sprouted at his feet. Harry only lost control once, causing a tiny earthquake, but no harm was done. And, at times when he felt uncomfortable, deer and moose's would come to his aid. They highly disliked Asia though, since she was a predator on the inside. Now, Harry could walk into Hogwarts School with pride. He had his mother's necklace, which Asia gave to him, and some of her powers to remember her by. His father's companions, the deer and such, protected him when needed just like the cats did Asia. (Lily could transform into a white tiger). Most of all, he understood Asia much more. She was deep, emotional, and always thinking. She assured Harry that her being a girl magnified the emotional part. The last thing Harry wanted was to break down crying or something, or start talking about his feelings. That would be too strange...

**Yea yea yea, I know the ending sucked. I've been away for a while for a few things. I meant to updae weeks ago, but I ran into some problems at my Martial Arts gym, which left me grounded and unable to use the computer. So, this is the vauge ending. A friend of mine is my beta reader, and she cut out so much detail I wanted to pull my hair out. I'm a detail freak. Anyway, My Darling Emiko II will be updated ASAP. I've lost track on what i've done on it and I have to look through the 500 notbooks I have to look at my ideas I came up with. I'm not really into that story as much as I used to be, but it's not up for grabs, so STOP WITH THE E-MAILS ASKING ME FOR IT! Thanks all my loyal readers! -Dog-Demon-Emiko**


End file.
